You are not my Wife - ChanBaek GS
by dnoona
Summary: Kalau bukan karena ibu, aku tidak akan menikahimu. Chanyeol. CHANBAEK / Chanyeol-Baekhyun / Angst / Drama-hurt / GS
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]**

* * *

 **xxx**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **xxx**

 **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #joylada : dnoona**

 **xxx**

 **[Mohon maaf, Typo bertebaran]**

21.00  
Tok.. tok.. tok

"Chanyeol? Apa kau ada di dalam, nak?"

"Iya~ masuk saja eomma"

Cklek

Pintu itu berdecit pelan. Memperlihatkan sang pemilik kamar yang sedang terdiam dalam temaramnya lampu tidur.

"Ayo makan malam dulu" ujar ibunya.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu, eomma bisa keluar sekarang."

Satu syarat bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu. Namun bukannya pergi meninggalkan anaknya, sang ibu mendekati anaknya yang sedang duduk menopang gitarnya tanpa niat untuk memainkan alat musik tersebut.

Beliau duduk di pinggir tempat tidur disamping anaknya.

Chanyeol masih sangat muda dan penuh dengan emosional jadi wajar kalau ia menolak keinginan ayahnya. Pikir ibunya

Kemudian dengan sayang ibunya menyisir surai pendek anaknya dengan sayang.

"Channie~ maafkan eomma, euhm?~"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan eomma, aku sudah tau sejak awal akan begini."

"Eomma paham alasanmu menolak perjodohan ini tapi bertengkar dengan appamu tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Sebaiknya kau mengalah saja, ya~"

"Hhmmm.."

"Chanyeol~ lihat eomma"

Perlahan Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya. Dengan tatapan sendu ditatapnya wajah ibunya yang tak kalah sedih.

"Demi eomma~ jangan bertengkar lagi dengan appamu. Eum?"

tidak ada jawaban

"Eomma mohon, Chanyeol. Hiks... Hiks.."

"Kalau kau terus begini siapa yang akan memerdulikan perasaan eomma? Kalian sama kerasnya lalu perlahan kalian melukai satu sama lain dan orang-orang disekitar kalian. Termasuk eomma~ hiks~"

Chanyeol langsung memeluk ibunya. Meredam seluruh kesedihan ibunya dalam dekapannya.

Sejujurnya tidak suka melihat ibunya terluka seperti ini. Cukup ayahnya, jangan dia yang menjadi penyebab kesedihan ibunya ini.

"Eomma~ sudah ya.. jangan menangis~" ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. eomma hanya tidak ingin kau bertengar lagi dengan appamu. Hiks~ Eomma mohon sekali saja turuti keinginannya. Eomma mohon Channie~" ujar ibunya sesegukkan sembari merapatkan kedua tangannya, memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Sudah eomma~ jangan memohon seperti ini. Iya~ iya~ demi eomma, demi appa dan perusahaan ini. Aku akan melakukan perjodohan ini."

"B...benarkah?"

"Iya~ karna aku juga tidak ingin eomma menangis lagi seperti ini. Tolong jangan memohon lagi seperti tadi padaku"

Dengan senyum yang berbinar, ibunya menghapus air matanya.

"Keure.. eomma tidak akan menangis lagi tapi kau harus berjanji?"

"He'mm.. aku berjanji" ujar Chanyeol sembari menganggukan kepala.

Dulu Chanyeol belajar sebagai mahasiswa Management and Bussiness. Namun karena rendahnya minat Chanyeol dalan berbisnis membuatnya menekuni hobinya.

Seperti saat ini banyak orang yang mengenal Chanyeol sebagai musisi, penyanyi, dan komposer lagu.

Kemahirannya dalam memainkan musik, bernyanyi, dan menciptakan lagu menjadi awal popularirasnya di tanah air. Namun, akibat lemahnya perusahaan dan anjloknya nilai saham ayahnya yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk menikah dengan pewaris "Byun Group". Byun Baekhyun.

Dan selama seminggu ini Chanyeol terlibat dalam adu mulut dengan ayahnya memperdebatkan tentang merger perusahaan, menyerahan jabatan presiden direktur dan rencana pernikahan ini. Tentu hal itu membuat keadaan di rumah mereka menjadi tidak nyaman.

Tetapi berkat permintaan ibunya inilah, Chanyeol sudah mulai menjalankan perusahaan. Untuk permulaan tuan Park tidak melepaskan seluruh tanggung jawab kepada Chanyeol. Ia memposisikan Chanyeol sebagai Direktur untuk melatih kembali keahlian Chanyeol dibidang bisnis.

Senin, 7 oktober 2108  
Park Corporation

"Nona Luhan, tolong siapkan semua berkas-berkas untuk meeting direksi hari ini."

"Baik sajangnim."

"Oh iya nona Luhan, bisa Anda kosongkan jadwalku untuk satu minggu kedepan?"

"Ugh? satu minggu sajangnim?"

"Iya. tolong."

"Hhm.. baik sajangnim."

13.00

Waktunya istirahat sudah selesai tetapi Chanyeol belum juga istirahat.

tok... tok.. tok...

"Iya~ masuk"

"Sajangnim?"

"Ehm~"

Chanyeol menyahuti dengan santai sembari menyelesaikan berkas-berkas-berkasnya tanpa mengalihkan atensinya.

"Hmm.. Hmm... Sajangnim, apa sajangnim tidak ingin istirahat?"

Itu Luhan, Sekretarisnya

"Tidak perlu"

"hhm.. atau saya buatkan kopi?" Ujarnya ragu.

"Ehm.. baiklah.. tanpa gula"

Mendapatkan tanggapan dari atasannya. luhan tersyum gembira.

"Baik sajangnim, saya permisi"

Luhan pun undur diri menuju pantri.

10 menit kemudian,

Luhan kembali dengan secangkir kopi di nampan.

"Ini kopinya sajangnim." segaris senyum terukir dibibirnya yang mungil.

"Hmm~"

Namun, Chanyeol tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan berkas-berkas itu.

Merasa diaccuhkan, Luhan segera meletakkan kopi tersebut dan mencoba membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Ehmm... sajangnim? apa boleh saya bertanya?"

"Silahkan"

"Selama seminggu ke depan sajangnim mau kemana?" Ujar Luhan ragu.

Sebenarnya ini adalah hal privasi tetapi mengetahui bahwa atasannya baru seminggu bekerja di perusahaan membuatnya dirundung rasa penasan.

Hening. Kemudian Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Luhan cukup payah untuk menghadapi reaksi yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya. Sampai-sampai kakinya merasa waspada untuk mundur beberapa langkah

"Apa aku harus selalu mengatakan semuanya padamu?"

"Eugh... i.. itu..."

Tidak. Kau boleh melakukan apapun. Ini perusahaanmu dan kau punya hak atas itu.

"T... t... tidak sajangnim"

"Kalau begitu keluarlah nona Luhan. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu" ujarnya tegas.

"A.. ah.. maaf kan saya sajangnim. Baiklah saya keluar"

Luhan pun berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Namun, saat Luhan hendak keluar ruangan Chanyeol mengintrupsinya.

"Tunggu nona Luhan!"

"I.. iya~ sajangnim?"

"Hmm~ Maaf kan aku atas ucapanku barusan "

"Ehmm... tidak apa-apa sajangnim. saya juga minta maaf." Ujar Luhan sembari menunduk takut.

"Baiklah kau bisa pergi."

"Baik sajangnim~"

18.00  
Di kediaman keluarga Park

Chanyeol baru saja tiba di rumah. Lalu ia pergi menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Namun ibunya datang dari balik pintu.

"Chanyeol~ bagaimana harimu di kantor?"

Eomma selalu bertanya seperti itu setiap hari.

"Ehmm.. baik eomma~"

"Oh iya~ malam ini nyonya byun meminta kalian untuk makan malam bersama. Hitung-hitung perkenalan, apa kau memiliki waktu malam ini?"

"A.. ku~ ada sepertinya..."

Kalau aku menolak, eomma pasti berpikir aku masih mempersoalkan masalah tempo hari.

"Hm... baiklah eomma. nanti malam aku akan datang."

"Baiklah. eomma akan siapkan jasmu. cepat mandi ya~"

"Hmmm.. baiklah.." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyuman pahit.

Jelas ini bukan keinginannya. Menikah dengan seseorang yang belum dikenalnya dan akan menua bersama orang itu.

Memikirkan bahwa pernikahan ini bisa saja diwarnai sandiwara atas nama perusahaan dan berakhir karena selesainya kontrak perjanjian bisnis kedua orang tua membuat Chanyeol kecewkahan yang seperti itu yang diinginkannya.

Ya, ini semua hanya demi eomma


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]**

* * *

 **xxx**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **xxx**

 **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #joylada : dnoona**

 **xxx**

 **[Mohon maaf, Typo bertebaran]**

Malam itu, seperti yang direncakan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan bertemu untuk mengenal satu sama lain. First Restaurant adalah restoran yang dipesan oleh Nyonya Byun untuk pertemuan mereka.

"Oh kau sudah datang" Seru seorang wanita bergaun merah saat Chanyeol sampai.

 _Benar-benar dipersiapkan untuk ini. Ckh._ Pikir Chanyeol saat melihat restaurant itu nampak sepi pengunjung dan wanita itu pasti Byun Baekhyun.

"Silahkan duduk, Park Chanyeol-sii" Sapa Baekhyun ramah.

"Baiklah, terimakasih"

Setelah duduk, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa meja mereka sangat penuh dengan makanan. Bukankah ini hanya makan malam yang singkat dan hanya mereka berdua disan.

"Apa kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Oh maaf, sejujurnya semua ini ibuku yang menyiapkannya tapi aku yang memilih menunya. Apa kau ingin mengganti menunya?"

"Hmm.. aku rasa tidak perlu"

"Baiklah. Mari silahkan"

 _Sungguh sangat berlebihan. Ini kan hanya makan malam biasa._ Batin Chanyeol.

Mereka pun mulai memakan makan malam mereka. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Oh iya Chanyeol-sii"

"Ehm?" Ujar Chanyeol acuh

"Aku dengar kau sempat menolak perjodohan ini. Mengapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Mengapa Anda bertanya, Nona Byun? Anda terdengar seperti menyetujui perjodohan ini?"

"Hahaha.. sungguh Anda berpikir seperti itu?"

"Apa saya benar?"

"Hmm.. Anda seperti sedang memojokkan saya." Nyatanya Baekhyun merasa terpojokkan dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terkesan tidak santai dan menyindir.

"Oh maaf, mungkin itu perasaan Anda saja."

"Ehm.. begitukah?" Jawab Baekhyun kaku.

Baekhyun mengira kalau Chanyeol sangat menolak perjodohan ini.

"Lalu mengapa Anda tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan saya?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saya ingin bertanya." Pria itu malah mengangkat bahunya

 _Ckh.. Baiklah.. aku akan mengikuti permainanmu Park Chanyeol-sii_

"Sepertinya Anda hanya dapat menghindar dari fakta tanpa bisa mengatasinya. Apa menurut Anda, sikap seperti itu bisa mengubah keadaan? Ckh"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat lalu ia melanjutkan kembali "Saya, Anda .. kita masih muda. Tentu baik saya dan Anda ingin menikmati hidup tapi berbeda dengan Anda yang menghindar dari masalah ini maka saya menyikapinya dengan santai."

"Maksud Anda?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Jalani saja semuanya yang sudah mereka atur. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Setelah keinginan mereka tercapai, kita akan bebas dan melakukan semua hal yang kita inginkan dengan bebas tanpa mereka ketahui. See~ tidak ada yang akan berubah, Chanyeol-sii"

"Apa Anda pikir pernikahan adalah hal yang main-main?" Wajahnya nampak menunjukkan kerutan di dahinya.

"Well, Anda bisa berspekulasi begitu. Saya hanya tidak ingin ambil pusing masalah ini. Hidup itu terlalu singkat untuk di sia-siakan, Chanyeol-sii. Hidup ini hanya sandiwara jadi lakukanlah peran Anda dengan baik. Baiklah saya sudah selesai, saya pamit."

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri namun, sesaat kemudian ia membungkuk hormat.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Park Chanyeol-sii" Lalu wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri disana.

 _H…hh.. wanita ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Aku tidak menyangka._

Beberapa hari kemudian, waktu cepat berganti dan tak terasa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan merayakan pesta pernikahan mereka. Seluruh kerabat, pegawai, dan rekan bisnis telah diundang. Ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang akan digelar secara megah dan mewah.

"Nona Luhan, apa jadwal saya hari ini?" Ujar Chanyeol sembari menandatangani beberapa berkas di mejanya.

Tidak mendapat respon dari sekretarisnya, Chanyeol menengok Luhan yang masih berdiri tanpa megindahkan panggilannya.

"Nona Luhan?"

Namun, Luhan tetap tidak merespon. Pandangannya kosong.

"Nona Luhan !?" Gertak Chanyeol.

"Oh astagah… " Luhan kaget dibuatnya.

"Maaf sajangnim, Ada apa?" lanjut Luhan.

"Nona Luhan, Anda masih bisa bekerja dengan baik kan? Atau aku perlu mencari pengganti Anda?"

"Oh maaf sajangnim. Saya sedang tidak focus."

'Hhh.. baiklah.. beritahu saya jadwal hari ini." Helanya malas.

"Baik sajangnim" Luhan pun mencoba membuka buku agendanya.

"Hari in ada _fitting_ baju pernikahan Anda dengan nona Baekhyun. Selanjutnya ada sesi pemotretan lalu pada -"

"Siapa yang membuat jadwal seperti itu?" Selanya tegas. Ada nada mengintimidasi disana.

"…" Luhan terdiam. _Apa ada yang salah lagi?_ Pikirnya.

"NONA XI LUHAN. ANDA ADALAH SEKRETARIS SAYA DALAM PEKERJAAN INI BUKAN ASISTEN PRIBADI SAYA" Bentak atasannya tersebut. Pria itu marah dibuatnya.

"M.. maaf sajangnim. Saya hanya melakukan yang diperintahkan Ayah Anda. Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa -"

"Ayah?" Pria ini bingung. Apa lagi yang diperbuat ayahnya itu.

"Iya sajangnim."

"Hhh.. Kapan ayah memerintahkannya?"

"Tadi pagi sajangnim, sebelum sajangnim datang. Maafkan saya" Ujar Luhan penuh penyesalan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jadwal saya yang seharusnya?"

"Itu~ ayah sajangnim sendiri yang akan meng- _handle_ -nya."

 _Arrghhh_

Hening

Luhan tidak mengerti bagaimana harus memposisikan dirinya saat ini.

"Hhh.. baiklah kau bisa keluar sekarang." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Baik sajangnim" Luhanpun berjalan menuju pintu.

"Nona Lu?"

Luhan berbalik

"Mafkan aku." Lanjut Chnayeol.

"Tidak apa-apa sajangnim." Luhanpun keluar

 _Jadi ini alasanmu untuk mengambil cuti panjang? Baru saja aku merasa senang karena kau disini tapi kemudian kenyataan ini membuatku terluka_

 _Chanyeol calling …_

"Eoh? Chanyeol?"

 _Mengapa pria itu tiba-tiba menelpon. Ku pikir dia tidak ingin direpotkan dengan rencana pernikahan ini._

"Hallo?" Ujar Chanyeol dari balik sambungan telpon.

"Eouh?"

"Kau ada dimana?"

 _Cih, Pria ini benar-benar tidak ada niat menelpon tapi menelponku. Bertanya seperti mengintrogasi. Dasar menyebalkan. Sebenarnya apa mau pria ini._

"Di butik kakakmu bersama ibumu juga."

"Aku akan kesana"

 _Tuuuutt.._

Bunyi sambungan telpon berakhir. Tentu saja pria itu yang menutup telponnya secara sepihak.

 _Ehm terserahlah aku tidak peduli._ Batin Baekhyun.

Sementara Chanyeol segera pergi dari kantornya.

Di butik kakak Chnayeol, Park Yoora

"Nah ini banyak sekali contoh gaun pengantin yang aku buat. Kau bisa melihat-lihatnya."

"Mana coba aku lihat."

"Memangnya tema seperti apa yang kamu inginkan, Baek?" Itu ibu Chanyeol.

"Sexy, elegan, dan berkelas." Ujar Baekhyun sekenanya.

 _Sungguh aku berharap kau mengutukku dan membenci calon menantumu ini._

Ibu Chanyeol nampak kaget dengan keinginan Baekhyun, untunglah Yoora segera memahami keadaan itu.

"Eomma~ tema pernikahan seperti itu memang sedang banyak digunakan jadi tidak ada salahnya Baekhyun menggunakan tema itu. Nah sekarang kau ikut mereka saja. Coba ganti dengan gaun yang kau inginkan." Ujar Yoora menenangkan.

"Baik eonnie."

Ibu Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, tradisional dan menjujung nilai kesopanan dan nilai leluhur. Beliau lebih suka ketenangan daipada keributan oleh sebab itu beliau banyak mengalah daripada melawan. Hatinya rapuh dan sifatnya yang lemah lembut.

20 Menit kemudian, Chanyeol tiba di butik kakaknya.

"Hey kau sudah datang?" Seru Yoora senang.

"Hmm"

"Baekhyun sedang ganti baju. Tungggu disini sebentar."

Lalu Yoora menghampiri kamar ganti.

"Bagaimana baek? Sudah?" Tanya Yoora.

"Sebentar lagi~." Jawabnya dari balik tirai.

"Chanyeol sudah datang. Ayo keluar"

"Baiklah sudah."

Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamar ganti

"Bagaimana?" Serunya senang.

….

"B.. baek.. hyunnie~" Ibu Chnyaeol merasa kaget dengan pilihan Baekhyun yang sangat sangat terbuka seperti itu.

 _Oh ayolah, beri aku makian dan kita lihat seberapa acuhnya dirimu padaku, Park Chanyeol-sii. hahaha_

"Kau… Ikut aku." Dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju kamar ganti.

"Yoora?~"

"Tenang Eomma.. tenang." Yoora pun nampak bingung dengan situasi seperti itu.

Di dalam kamar ganti

"Lepaskan... Aku bilang lepaskan.. ihhh…" Baekhyun terus mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu !?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU"

"AYO CEPAT GANTI"

"Apa-apaan sih."

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Tidak lihat reaksi eomma saat kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Ujar Chanyeol marah. Matanya menunjukkan syarat kemarahan.

"Lalu apa peduliku?" Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Cepat ganti.. atau.. aku yang akan menggantikannya?"

 _Hhh.. dasar kolot. Lagian aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang harus aku pakai._ Batin Baekhyun.

 _Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia pakai tapi dia sudah bertingkah sangat tidak sopan di depan eomma._ Batin Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali pada ibu dan kakak Chanyeol

"Hmm.. Bagaimana, Baekhyunnie?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol ragu.

"Dia akan mengenakan gaun yang ibu pilih jadi ibu pilihka saja yang terbaik untuk aku dan dia. Sekarang kita pilih saja ukurannya yang sesuai. Ayo kak."

 _Ckh.. tidak Tanya padaku? Baiklah TERSERAH KAU_

"Oh baiklah. Ayo Baekhyunnie" Ajak kakak Chnayeol. Baekhyun pun mengikuti mereka.


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]**

* * *

 **xxx**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **xxx**

 **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #joylada : dnoona**

 **xxx**

 **[Mohon maaf, Typo bertebaran]**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, tepat dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Beberapa kerabat turut hadir disana pagi ini untuk melihat prosesi pernikahan mereka di gereja. Di tempat yang sama, Yoora dan ibu Chanyeol baru saja selesai dirias.

"Bagaimana eomma? Cantik tidak?" Ujar Yoora gembira.

"Cantik" Jawab ibunya itu tak bersemangat.

Yoora pun menghampira ibunya dan bersimpuh tempat didepan wanita itu.

"Hey~ eomma kenapa?"

"Yoora?-" Panggil ibunya sedih.

"Apa menurutmu, eomma sudah melakukan hal yang benar?"

Yoora tahu bahwa ibunya masih merasa bersalah atas permintaannya pada Chanyeol dan Yoora juga tahu seberapa keras ayahnya hingga ibunya selalu mengalah. Sama seperti ibunya, Yoora juga lebih memilih membiakan semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan appanya.

"Eomma~" Yoora pun mendekat dan segera memeluk ibunya.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan semua yang terbaik untuk keluarga ini. Memang semuanya tidak mudah tapi eomma sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya." Lanjut anak sulungnya itu.

"Begitukah?" Kini ibunya memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Iya, eomma~ eomma tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku yakin Chanyeol bisa melalui semua itu dengan baik." Setidaknya hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Yoora rapalkan pada ibunya supaya tidak bersedih lagi.

Prosesi pernkahan pun akan segera dimulai tetapi baik Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun masih sibuk berbincang dengan rekan-rekan terdekatnya. Bahkan di dalam acara seperti ini mereka masih sibuk membicarakan tentang bisnis.

"Oh tuhan, semoga pernikahan ini berjalan lancar." Rapal Yoora dengan gugup. Adiknya yang menikah tapi dialah yang merasa gugup. Tidak lama kemudian sang adik keluar dari pintu samping dengan setelah jas hitam legam dan sepatu yang mengkilap, begitu tegas dan pas di badannya.

"Hey, senyum sedikit" Sindir Yoora mengejek.

"Hmm" Nada datar dan tak berminatlah yang menjawab sindiran kakaknya.

"Oh Tuhan~ lihat itu~ Baekhyun cantik sekali. Sudah ku bilangkan Baekhyun pasti akan sangat cantik."

Kedua mata saudara kandung itu saling bersinggungan dengan Maha Karya Tuhan yang telah menciptakan Baekhyun sebaik-baiknya manusia. Kulitnya yang putih seputih susu dan lembut seperti bulu halus sangat anggun dan pas dengan gaun yang saat ini dikenakan Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol mengabaikan itu, "Hhh.. dimana tuan Byun?" Tanyanya pada sang kakak.

"Oh sebentar~ sepertinya bersama ayah." Yoorapun meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Kalau begini upacaranya tidak akan mulai-mulai. Batik Chanyeol.

"Selamat, Park Sajangnim." Tiba-tiba suara wanita yang tidak asing baginya menyapa, Luhan. Xi Luhan - Sekretarisnya.

"Oh kau Lu."

"Selamat atas pernikahan Anda Park Sajangnim."

"Terimakasih." Lalu kemudian mereka saling diam hingga Chanyeol memutuskan pergi dari kecanggungan itu.

"Maaf sepertinya aku harus kesana." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Eum? Chanyeol?" Cegahnya pada Chanyeol

"Ehm?"

"Maafkan aku~" Tiba-tiba nada bicara wanita itu lesu dan sedih

"Lupakan saja Lu. Maaf aku benar-benar harus kesana."

"Baiklah, silahkan." Chanyeol pun undur diri.

Nyatanya kepergian pria itu mengisyaratkan penolakan, Chanyeol mungkin bisa berkata demikian tapi tidak dengan sikapnya. Bahkan Luhan tidak pernah merasa Chanyeol seacuh ini padanya. Dulu

Dan tibalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang, prosesi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dimana semua orang duduk dengan rapi menyaksikan kedua mempelai berdiri di depan altar untuk saling mengucap janji pernikahan.

"Saya Park Chanyeol, berjanji akan mencintai Byun Baekhyun sebagai istri saya. -"

"- Dalam suka maupun duka. -"

"- Dalam senang maupun sedih -"

"- Sampai ajal memisahkan kami."

"Hhhh…" Dasar drama. Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati

"Sssstt.." Pria itu mengintrupsi

Apa? Tanyanya dalam isyarat mata.

Baca bodoh !? cepat. Balas Chanyeol geram

Ah.. itu.. iya iya.. Balas Baekhyun malas.

"Ehmm.. ehm.. Saya Byun Baekhyun, berjanji akan mencintai Park Chanyeol sebagai suami saya. Dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam senang maupun sedih. Sampai ajal memisahkan kami."

Plok.. plok.. plok.. Terdengar tepuk tangan hadirin yang hadir, begitu riuh memenuhi ruangan. Upacara pernikahan selesai. Kerabat dan sahabat pun turut memberikan salam.

"Hai yeol"

"Hey Dude." Sapa Chanyeol kemudian lalu mereka saling berpelukan. Pria yang peluknya adalah Sehun, sahabatnya.

"Kapan kembali dari Kanada?"

"Baru tadi malam. Hmm.. Byun Baekhyun? Dari Byun Group?"

"Hmm.. Begitulah. Panjang ceritanya." Jawab si mempelai malas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan pewaris tunggal Byun Group."

"Sesungguhnya itu hanya kebetulan. Oh iya, mana Irene?"

"Kau tidak tau ya? Aku sudah putus dengannya."

"Wah, bagaimana bisa?"

"Hhh.. Panjang ceritanya."

"Hahaha.. kau ini.. meniru saja. Kapan-kapan kita harus minum kopi bersama sebelum kau pulang."

"Well~ sepertinya kita bisa minum kopi kapan saja karena kebetulan aku akan pindah ke Seoul."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Kerut kening dan tinggi suara Chanyeo menyita percakapan mereka.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama." Jawab sahabatnya itu.

"Hey" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menngabaikannya dan lebih memilih melihat sekitar.

"Oh hai Baekhyun. Selamat ya." Itu Sehun

Bukan kau tuan tapi dia. Pria yang menjadi suamiku sekarang. Gerutu Wanita itu dalam-dalam

"Oh.. Terimakasih. Tapi aku ada urusan dengan Chanyeol."

"Hmmm"

"Ayah memanggilmu."

"Hmm" Lalu dengan santai Chanyeol menggandengan tangan Baekhyun.

"Sehun, kami kesana dulu."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun dan ikut berkumpul dengan kumpulan rekan kerja ayah Baekhyun. Mereka pun menghabiskan siang hari itu dengan bercakap-cakap dengan para undangan dan kerabat terdekat. Dan tibalah malam, pesta pernikahan mereka disebuah hotel megah.

"Baek~ Cepatlah" Seru Chanyeol dari luar kamar ganti.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Baekhyun kesulitan. Begitulah wanita, butuh perjuangan untuk tampil cantik. Hhhhhh

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya berjalan cepat menuju tangga dengan stilettonya.

"Ayo cepat. Dasar tidak sabaran. Hhh~" Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Ckh" Decak disertai seringai si empu.

Mereka pun keluar menuju ballroom hotel. Namun sebelum bergabung bersama keramaian Chanyeol memberikan tangan kanannya yang telah siap disamping badan tegapnya itu.

"Hmm…" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Pegang tanganku."

Hhhh.. ada saja aturannya. Dasar menyebalkan. Hardik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ingat ya! Ini Cuma drama."

"Hmm"

Hh.. dasar pria menyebalkan

Baekhyunpun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju keramaian pesta. Disana mereka ikut melebur dengan undangan yang datang dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman-teman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat sekolah.


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]**

* * *

 **xxx**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **xxx**

 **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #joylada : dnoona**

 **xxx**

 **[Mohon maaf, Typo bertebaran]**

Satu persatu tamu undangan memasuki _ballroom_ hotel, tepat dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merayakan pesta pernikahan mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka merupakan teman, kerabat, keluarga, maupun rekan bisnis kedua keluarga. Tak jarang kedua pengantin terlihat berdua mendatangi tamu-tamu mereka, sesekali menyapa dan mengobrol. Namun, hampir semua diantara mereka menunjukkan keterkejutan dan keheranan tentang pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terkesan mendadak.

 _"Woah~ tidak ku sangka kalian akan menikah"_

 _"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"_

 _"Memangnya sejak kapan kalian dekat?"_

 _"Kapan kalian mulai memutuskan untuk menikah?"_

 _"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai pasanganmu?"_

 _"Ah~ aku pikir kau akan menikah dengan ..."_

Tak ada yang tahu alasan sebenarnya pernikahan ini bermula. Bahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan normal seperti itu terdengar begitu menyesakkan. Namun, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol seolah tuli dan tidak mempermasalhkan pertanyaan teman-teman mereka itu. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan diri jika sewaktu-waktu wartawan dan media menanyai mereka dilain waktu karena hari ini, mereka tidak ingin merusak pesta pernikahan yang hikmat dan tenang ini.

"Chanyeol" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita meneriaki Chanyeol dari balik kerumunan tamu. Sehingga ia pun menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua darinya tersenyum riang sambil melambaikan tangan.

 _Hum?_ Baekhyun pun ikut menoleh, sejurus dengan itu Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. _Siapa wanita itu?_

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Hum?" Chanyeol pun menoleh. "Bukan urusanmu"

 _Baiklah tuan, Anda benar -_ Gumamnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol melepas pegangannya pada Baekhyun dan berjalan pergi menghampiri wanita itu. Membantu wanita itu turun dari tangga, memegang tangan mungil itu dan saling melempar senyum. Sementara itu Baekhyun mematung sendiri melihat semua itu.

 _Baekhyun, itu bukan urusanmu. Ingat itu. -_ Gumamnya

"Pelayan!? Wine"

 **-MW-**

"Jadi noona datang kemari?"

"Ya~ Tentu saja. Aku harus datang ke pesta pernikahan adikku" jawab wanita renyah sembari menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol saat membantunya menuruni tangga. "Ah maafkan aku, jadi merepotkanmu. gaun ini memang bagus tapi merepotkanku" candanya.

"Bukan masalah"Jawab Chanyeol kemudian.

"Eh, Mana Baekhyun? Bukankah tadi kau bersamanya?"

"Dia sedang bergabung dengan yang lain noona, biar saja."

"Ey~ adikku ini tetap saja begitu. Dingin seperti es. Brrrghhh~ hahaha"

"Sudah hentikan noona, lebih baik kita ke sana." Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah bar mini di ujung sana.

Setelah duduk, mereka memesan minuman dan sedikit camilan.

"Bagaimana perjalanan noona? Aku dengar kau datang bersama suamimu?"

"Ah benar. Dimana suamiku?" Tiffany pura-pura celingukkan sedangkan Chanyol mengulum senyumnya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Sungguh, aku membawanya tadi. Dimana ya dia?"

Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli melihat bagaimana wanita itu melucu di depannya "Untung aku tidak menikah denganmu." Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ey~ berarti – " Tiffany menatapnya penuh selidik."Berarti kau merasa beruntung menikahi Byun Baekhyun? Cyeeeee~"

DEG

"Hahaha.. Woah~ kau tersipu? Benarkan?" Lalu wanita itu terkikik lagi "Kau seperti baru saja tertangkap basah oleh ibumu Chan~"

"Hentikan noona. Aku tidak mengatakan itu" Bantahnya.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah? Ayo~ mengaku saja."

"Ini karena wine" Chanyeol pun langsung meneguk winenya lagi.

"Uh~ padahal kalau kau mengaku juga tidak apa-apa. Hehe"

"Hmm"

"Oh iya, Chanyeol?" Nada suara wanta itu berubah menjadi serius.

"Hm?"

"Awalnya aku berpikir kau tidak akan menyetujui pernikahan ini tapi aku salah. Ternyata kau dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Sungguh~ aku turut bahagia atas keputusanmu untuk melangkah maju. Lupakan masa lalu dan mulailah dengan lembaran baru. Aku serius kali ini" Tiffany tersenyum pada Chanyeol lalu kembali meneguk minumannya.

 **-MW-**

"Kau mabuk?" Seru Sehun pada wanita di sampingnya. Namun wanita itu mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan kedua tanganya.

"Baekhyun? Kau dengar aku? Apa perlu kau kembali kamarmu?"

"Eugh~" Didorongnya Sehun menjauh saat pria itu memegang pundak polosnya..

"Kemana Chanyeol sebenarnya? Lebih baik aku menghubunginya sekarang"

 _Nomor yang Anda sedang sibuk. Mo –_

 _"_ Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Euuhhh~" Dengan gontai Baekhyun hendak berdiri tapi kemudian Sehun mencegahnya.

"Hey.. jangan pergi ke tengah sana. Nanti apa kata orang kalau melihatmu seperti ini."

Mungkin akan ada berita miring lainnya kalau Baekhyun pergi ke tengah-tengah sana. Pikir Sehun

Lalu secara tidak sengaja Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang sedang mencekal lengan seorang wanita dan ia baru sadar kalau itu Baekhyun.

"Noona, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus pergi sekarang" Chanyeol pun segera bangkit.

"Ah. Baiklah. Bye bye boy. Muaah" Serunya sembari memberikan _flying kiss_.

 **-MW-**

"Sehun !?" seru Chanyeol.

"Ah syukurlah kau cepat datang." Ujarnya lega. "Sepertinya Baekhyun mabuk." Lalu kedua pria itu melihat Baekhyun bersamaan. Kondisinya - _Buruk_

"Aku sudah melarangnya tadi tapi dia tetap minum. Tolenransinya terhadap alkohol bisa dibilang rendah."

"Sini, berikan padaku" Ujar Chanyeol. Sehun pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Eugh~ lepaskan aku~" Tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

 _Jangan bertingkah Byun Baekhyun._ – Matanya memancarkan syarat pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawanya, terimakasih telah menjaganya." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Egh~ kalau kau butuh bantuan a - "

"Tidak, terimakasih." Tolak Chanyeol telak. Dibawanya Baekhyun menuruni tangga kecil menuju kamar ganti.

Baekhyun masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran langsung melepaskan lengannya dari Chanyeol. "Lepaskan!? Ugh~ "

"Aku bilang.. lepaskan" Didorongnya Chanyeol menjauh namun tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk ditangga.

"Ayo cepat kembali." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lagi.

"Eugh tidak mau~" Namun Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun, ditariknya lagi lengan wanita itu.

"Isshh~ tidak dengar ya! Aku bilang tidak mau!"

"Hhh.." Chanyeol mengambil handphonenya dan mendial nomor kakanya.

 _Chanyeol is calling ..._

 _"Noona?"_

"Hallo. Iya Chanyeol, ada apa?"

 _"Aku dan Baekhyun akan ke hotel lebih dulu. Tolong sampaikan juga pada eomma dan appa"_

"Eh? Kenapa cepat-cepat?"

 _"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tolong ya noona"_

"Hmm.. B-baiklah. Jaga Baekhyun Baik-baik. Aku akan minta tuan Lee untuk mengantarmu"

 _"Hmm.. Baiklah terimakasih noona."_

 **-TBC-**

 ** _Buat para pembaca gue dari jaman Joylada pasti heran banyak kata-kata tambahan disini. Jelas itu buat menyesuaikan dengan platform Fanfiction sendiri yang seperti Novel. Kemungkinan alurnya bakal gue ubah karena menurut gue yang kemarin garing abis. Maaf ya dan selamat membaca versi terbarunya ya._**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]**

* * *

 **xxx**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **xxx**

 **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa**

 **xxx**

 **[Mohon maaf, Typo bertebaran]**

 _Tes... Tes... Tes..._

Tetes air hangat yang membasahi tubuh Chanyeol kini mulai berkurang. Nyatanya air hangat tak cukup menyegarkan pikirannya. Cuplikan beberapa kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu masih berkelebatan dalam pikirannya dan membuatnya kesal juga menyesal dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengapa ia harus menikah dengan cara seperti ini atau pertanyaan mengapa ia tak bisa menganggap acuh keputusannya dan menjalaninya dengan ikhlas seperti apa yang selalu ia kukuhkan dalam diri. Bahwa menyesal tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

 _Dor.. Dor.. Dor.._

"Hu uk'.. Hu uk'... S-siapapun – hu uk'... d-di dalam tolong keluar Hue'..." _Dor.. Dor.. Dor.._

Sungguh, isi perut Baekhyun akan memuntahkan segalanya jika ia tidak menahan mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dan ayolah, mengapa orang di dalam toilet ini tak segera membuka pintunya.

"Hhhh~" Mengerti dari maksud wanita itu, Chanyeol menghela nafas malasnya sembari mengambil _Bathrobe_ dan membukakan pintu.

"H- hm- hmmm—" Baekhyun mencoba memberitahu Chanyeol lewat delikkan matanya, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk segera keluar. Sehingga pria itu berjalan keluar dan tak lama pintu toilet tertutup kencang.

 _Huuuueekkkk... Hueeekkkk..._

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu. _Wanita itu- Istrinya._

 **-MW-**

"Aku sudah memesan _full breakfast._ Kau bisa memakannya disini dan aku akan pergi setelah ini" Ujar Chanyeol di depan cermin.

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar toilet baru saja menyeka mulutnya yang masih terasa masam."Kau? Mau kemana?"

"Aku kira tidak kita tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing, Nona Byun?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, lagi pula bagaimana kalau ada yang bertanya. Aku harus jawab apa?"

"Bukankah kau ahli dalam berbohong?" Chanyeol mengejeknya dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Membuat Baekhyun geram.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya." Baekhyun terlihat acuh dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara batal.

Sekelebat ingatan semalam berputar-putar di otaknya. Kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai meneliti pakaian yang dipakainya. _Bathrobe?_

"HAAAAHHH?!" Baekhyun tersentak dan menatap horor pria yang sampai saat ini masih setia di depan cermin. Hanya melirik sebentar tanpa sedikit minat lalu kembali melanjutnya acara _Skin Care time_ nya.

"CHANYEOL?!" Baekhyun melompat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan cepat menuju Chanyeol. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PAKAIANKU SEMALAM?" Teriaknya.

"Memberikannya pada petugas hotel untuk membersihkannya"

"Hah?" Mata Baekhyun melotot bingung. "Tidak- Tidak. Maksudku bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan pakaianku tanpa ijin dariku?"

Kini Chanyeol menghadapnya. "Semalam kau mabuk dan gaun itu sama sekali tidak membantu dan masalah siapa yang menggantikan pakaianmu, mungkin itu pertanyaan yang menurutmu penting?"

 _Deg_

 _"_ _Y-ya itu maksudku." batin Baekhyun._

"Kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi. Kenapa harus bertele-tele?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

Seketika Chanyeol mengikis jarak diantara mereka "Karna menurutku, TIDAK PENTING"

"YAAKKK!" Baekhyun bagaikan terbakar api, wajahnya merah padam dan tangannya sudah terkepal. Ingin rasanya meninju Chanyeol tetapi lelaki itu terlebih dahulu berpaling.

"Aku akan pergi, sisanya kau yang urus. Bukankah kau ingin membalas budi kejadian semalam?" Ejek Chanyeol diambang pintu sembari menggunakan sepatu.

Nyatanya berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendengus keras dan itu cukup mengusir kebosanan Chanyeol. Mungkin menjahili wanita bar-bar itu akan cukup menghiburnya. _Pikir Chanyeol._

 **-MW-**

Tidak mungkinkan Baekhyun menikmati masa ' _Honeymoon_ ' nya seorang diri di dalam kamar hotel.

"Okey, aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Baekhyun tersenyum girang sembari mencari-cari ponselnya di tempat tidur.

"Pertama-tama aku harus memesan baju untuk keluar tapi apa?—"

"Oh.. Sepertinya aku harus mencoba merk lain selain Gucci. Channel mungkin? Kelihatan tidak terlalu buruk."

Monolognya saat melihat-lihat katalog salah satu _online shop_. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya acuh pada pemikiran bahwa ia telah mengkhianati Gucci. Lucu memang, merk pakaian yang sering digunakan Kai dan otomatis menjadi kesukaannya tapi Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mengganti merk pakaian bukanlah hal yang buruk kali ini. Lagi pula, hampir semua koleksi Gucci sudah pernah ia pakai.

Berbicara tentang Kai, bukankah tidak heran jika artis besutan SM Entertaiment tersebut pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit kan?

Dan tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun memesan pakaian tersebut di salah satu _online shop_ yang menjadi salah satu distributor di Korea. Niat hati supaya ia segera menggunakan pakaian itu dengan pengiriman _same day_.

 _Tring.. Tring..._

" _Service room?_ " Gumam Baekhyun saat kamarnya berbunyi. Kemudian Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ruang depan.

 _Krieeett..._ pintu terbuka dan – Ia tak terkejut dengan tamunya.

"Ah kau?" Baekhyun sudah memprediksikan ini. Benar saja, Kai mendatanginya – Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu membayangkannya tadi.

Pria itu sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih dan _coat_ coklat serta jeans biru muda. Sangat pas, jangan lupakan bingkisan bungan ditangannya.

"Chagiya~" Kai memeluk Baekhyun yang nampak malas dengan kedatangannya namun tak menolak.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku disini?" Tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Bukankah tidak sulit untuk menebak hotel disekitar gedung resepsimu dan kamar yang pasti akan dipesan oleh seorang pewaris Byun Group?" Kai melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap wanitanya dengan sayang. "Aku merindukanmu~"

"By the way, aku – Tidak" Baekhyun menepis lengan Kai dan berpaling ke kamarnya lagi. Membiarkan srigala berbulu domba itu di ambang pintu dan ingatkan Baekhyun bahwa srigala berbulu domba dapat memanfaatkan sekecil apapun kesempatan di depannya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk menghadap balkon.

"Suamimu kemana?" Kai melangkah menyusul Baekhyun sembari melihat-lihat isi kamar itu.

"Kurasa kau tidak bodoh. Oh ya, apa kau membawa rokok?" Tanyanya datar.

"Sure" Kai melemparkan bunga di tangannya terlebih dulu pada Baekhyun dan mengambil sebungkus rokok dan korek dari dalam _coat_ nya. Lalu ikut duduk bersama Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun bosan saat menerima rokok pemberian Kai.

"Hanya berpikir kau akan bosan dengan suami yang mencampakkanmu, hmm?"

"Hhh~ Aku bersyukur kau tidak datang saat resepsi. Aku sendiri muak dengan diriku." Baekhyun mulai memantik korek dan menyalakan rokok.

"Hahaha.. Ayolah, aku yakin kau terlihat sangat cantik."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Kau tahu itu, Kai."

"Ya"

Baik Kai dan Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar pemandangan kota di hadapan mereka. Cuaca sudah mulai terik karna kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Kai menatap pria itu dengan serius. Heran karena ditatap tanpa berkata apapun, Kai ikut membalikkan badannya.

"Mau berkencan?" _Deg_

 **-MW-**

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Finalnya.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Chanyeol terdiam dan akhirnya ialah yang memutuskan untuk memulai terlebih dulu.

"Luhan—" yang dipanggilpun menegakkan kepalanya. "Aku meminta maaf atas perlakuan ayahku kepadamu, aku mewakili beliau meminta maaf atas segala ketidak baikkan yang kau terima. Aku pun ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karna kau telah menjadi bagian dari perusahaan. Dan aku-"

Hening—Chanyeol cukup sulit mengutarakan keinginannya. Sehingga ia meneguk _ice coffee_ miliknya terlebih dulu.

"Aku meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini dan tentunya membuatmu kesulitan. Seperti yang kau tahu, bagaimana keadaanku saat ini. Aku mohon lupakan apa yang pernah aku ucapkan padamu—"

"HAH?!" Luhan tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya.

Bagi Luhan, Chanyeol boleh saja menjadi suami Baekhyun tetapi ia tak bisa melupakan apa yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Luhan karena setelah kepergian dan keterdiaman Chanyeol kata-kata itu menjadi menyemangatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Chan. A-aku—Bahkan aku- "

"Luhan~" Chanyeol melembut menenangkan Luhan, berjalan memutari meja dan duduk disamping Luhan. Mencoba memegang tangan Luhan dan membiarkan wanita itu dalam pelukkannya.

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Luhan telah rapuh serapuh-rapuhnya. Bahkan kata-kata yang ingin Luhan sampaikan terdengar kacau dan terbata-bata sehingga wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menikah Luhan~ Aku sudah memiliki kehidupan lain sebagai tanggung jawabku. Kau adalah kenangan terindahku tapi kau tahu bagaimana kerasnya diriku pada sebuah tanggung jawab. Maka itu aku menemuimu untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku katakan padamu. Aku tidak dapat menepati semua hal yang pernah aku ucapkan padamu karna ada tanggung jawab lain yang harus aku emban. Dan kau tau? A-aku—Aku pun terluka."

Keduanya pun saling mengeratkan pelukan, bertukar kesedihan dan kehangatan dalam sekali waktu.

7 tahun yang lalu.

Saat Chanyeol sedang menjalani program _Bachelor_ nya di KAIST bergelut pendapat dengan sang dosen karena perbedaan pendapat. Luhan menjadi wanita yang turun dari barisan mahasiswa untuk berada disampingnya, ikut berpendapat hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Dan sejak saat itu, Chanyeol kerap kali bertemu dengan Luhan diperpustakaan. Mencoba berdebat dalam berbagai hal lalu saling mencintai. Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan S2 dan S3 di London, sehingga mereka menjalani LDR yang cukup lama namun, keduanya memiliki tekad yang kuat dan saling mengingatkan. Apa yang Chanyeol katakan adalah apa yang selalu menjaga kesetiaan mereka berdua.

" _Mari berjanji untuk menjaga dirimu untukku dan aku untukmu_ "

Sederhana. Namun, kuat.

 **-MW-**

Sepanjang sore ini, Baekhyun dan Kai berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai. Menikmati deburan ombak yang terus menggelitik kaki mereka. Berjalan dari ujung sampai ke ujung lagi sembari menunggu _sunset._

"Ku dengar, pernikahanmu karena perekonomian perusahaan suamimu?" Tanya Kai kemudian.

"Hmm~"

"Lalu apa untungnya apa bagi mu Baek? Bukankah ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan."

"20 tahun lalu, Kai~" Mendengar hal tersebut Kai kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Karena 20 tahun lalu, saat inflasi terjadi dan ayahku tak dapat mempertahankan rumah kami. Disaat itu ayah Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabat ayahku, menampung keluargaku di Jepang. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang bersekolah di London jadi ia tidak terlalu tahu keberadaan kami di rumahnya."

"Biar aku tebak, jadi pernikahanmu karena hutang budi?"

"Sejujurnya hal ini berawal saat Chanyeol melakukan presentasi untuk perusahaanku, ayah menyukainya dan mengatakan kepada ayahnya untuk menikahkan aku dengannya. Tapi hal itu ditolak oleh Chanyeol dan agar Chanyeol menyetujui hal tersebut ayahnya mengaitkan semua itu dengan kondisi perusahaan saat ini."

"Lalu kau?"

Hening – Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintai ayah lebih dari apapun? Ayah tak pernah melarangku untuk minum-minum, pulang malam, ataupun bergaul dengan dunia malam. Ayah benar-benar memberiku kebebasan dan hanya bertanya tentang kesehatanku jika bertemu. Apa menurutmu aku sanggup membantah permintaannya?"

"Hhgh..." Kai menyeringai remeh saat mendengar hal itu. "Kau berkata seakan kau menceritakan orang lain."

"Aku serius Kai. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti keinginan ayah"

"Tanpa berdebat?"

"Tanpa berdebat."

"Tanpa pergi dari rumah?"

"Tanpa pergi dari rumah."

"Tanpa minum-minuman?"

"Tan—eugh... " Baekhyun terkejut lucu lalu terkikik sendiri saat mengingat hari dimana ia mabuk-mabukkan. "Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak bisa untuk berhenti. Hahaha"

"Hahaha... dasar kau~" Kai menyentil gemas pelipis wanita di sampingnya itu.

"Kau kan tahu Kai, kebiasaanku yang satu ini"

"Maka dari itu aku bertanyan karna aku sudah lama bersamamu dan aku sudah hafal semua kebiasaanmu, Baek. keke"

Kai dan Baekhyun pun terkikik bersama sembari memandang sunset yang telah mengudara di langit megah. Begitu berwarna sayu nan hangat saat turun menuju pangkuan malam.

 **-MW-**

Baekhyun baru saja membuka sepatunya saat kenop pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol telah berpakaian formal serba hitam.

"Kau- mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ayahmu meninggal, Baek."

 **-TBC-**

 **Hola hehe ^^'**

 **Lama gak update gue kira banyak yang gak suka sama cerita ini. Apalagi kalau dibaca lagi, nih cerita umum banget alurnya. Gue sampe hapus draft cerita ini berkali-kali karna gak pede sama ceritanya dan gue mau minta maaf sama semua orang yang follow juga komen minta next tapi baru sekarang update.**

 **Gue minta bantuan kalian buat review cerita ini. Tulis alasan lo, kenapa FF ini harus gue lanjutin? Makasih ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]**

* * *

 **xxx**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **xxx**

 **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona**

 **xxx**

 **[Mohon maaf, Typo bertebaran]**

 _Baekhyun baru saja membuka sepatunya saat kenop pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol telah berpakaian formal serba hitam._

 _"_ _Kau- mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun heran._

 _"_ _Ayahmu meninggal, Baek."_

 **-MW-**

 **DEG**

"A- apa?" Seakan kelu dan tak berdaya mendengar Chanyeol berkata demikian. Baekhyun berjalan terseok-seok mendekati suaminya, mengguncangkannya beberapa kali.

"Apa kau bilang? KATAKAN SEKALI BAJ*NGAN!? KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI !? TIDAK MUNGKIN!? KAU BOHONG... KAU BOHONG PARK CHANYEOL... APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BOHONG hiks... hiks... hiks... " Tangan kecil Baekhyun terus menerus memukul dada Chanyeol tak percaya. Berharap apa yang didengarnya hanya canda.

Ini April kan? Ini April? siapa yang percaya hal sebodoh itu di bulan ini?

Chanyeol mencoba menggenggam kedua lengan Baekhyun dan memandangnya dengan tajam. "Aku sudah menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif—Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun" Chanyeol menggenggam kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, mempertemukan kedua mata mereka.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Ayahmu pasti sudah menunggu lama"

"TIDAK~ hiks.. hiks.. AYAH TIDAK MENINGGAL. AYAH~"

 _Srrrrtttt_

"BAEKHYUN! BAEK!" Secepat kilat Chanyeol menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tegelak lemas dipelukkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri sehingga ia mengangkat tubuh lemas istrinya menuju kamar.

Setelah membawa Baekhyun ke kamar, Chanyeol segera menghubungi Yoora. Setidaknya ia harus memberitahu kakaknya tentang keterlambatannya menuju rumah duka.

"Noona?"

 _"_ _Heug,,, Heug,,,"_ Kakaknya tersedu-sedu di seberang sana. " _Kau sudah sampai mana Chan, Heug,,, heug,,,? Tuan dan Nyonya Byun akan segera dibawa ke rumah duka._ "

 ** _Nyonya Byun?_** Chanyeol terhenyak seketika mendengar nyonya Byun pun menyusul sang suami. Padahal sore tadi Nyonya Byun masih dinyatakan kritis saat nyawa Tuan Byun tak terselamatkan.

 _"_ _Chanyeollie~ Heug,,, kau bisa mendengarku? Heug"_

"A-euh- A-a-aku akan segera kesana. Setelah Baekhyun sadar, aku akan segera kesana."

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan, Chan? Heug,,, Apa Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya?"_ Kakaknya nampak terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyinggung wanita itu.

"A-aku langsung memberitahukannya." Ada nada bersalah dalam kalimat Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Oh Tuhan! Seharusnya kau membawanya kemari terlebih dahulu dan memberitahukannya setelah kalian sampai."_ Yoora tampak marah pada sikap kaku adiknya yang tidak berpikir bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun setelah ia mengatakan hal yang paling menyakitkan dengan kalimat sejujur-jujurnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoora seakan direbut oleh oleh lain.

 _"_ _Eomma!?—yeollie~ Chanyeollie!? ini eomma. Heug—Sekarang kau tetap disana temani Baekhyun, eomma dan Yoora akan kesana- Heug,,, setelah itu pergilah ke rumah duka dan bantu ayahmu mengurus proses pemakaman."_

"Nde~" – **pip**

Sungguh, penyesalan terhadap Baekhyun memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol. Ditatapnya sosok lemah yang terbaring dengan wajah sembab di ujung sana. Di dalam hatinya tersimpan penyesalan atas sikapnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang terlihat acuh dan bar-baran dan Chanyeol tak mengira sikapnya akan mendapat reaksi seperti saat ini. Bahkan dalam pingsanpun wanita itu terus meneteskan air mata

 **-MW-**

Persis seperti kekhawatiran semua orang, Baekhyun terguncang saat bangun dari pingsannya. Bahkan Chanyeol tak ada disana untuk sekedar meminta maaf tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf.

Nyonya Park dan Yoora senantiasa menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus memberontak dan berusaha pergi. Bukannya mereka tak ingin Baekhyun melihat orang tuanya untuk terakhir kali namun pergi dengan keadaan terguncang justru akan memperburuk keadaan Baekhyun.

"Ayah~ Heug,,, heug,,, Ayah~" Tangis Baekhyun mulai melemah setelah beberapa jam dalam pelukkan Nyonya Park yang senantiasa mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan kasih sayang.

Nyonya Park pun tengah melamun memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sebelum anaknya itu pergi, _"Eomma—Aku belum memberitahunya bahwa Nyonya Park juga meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Jadi sebaiknya kita memberitahunya secara perlahan." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan kamar hotel._

Dengan tekad yang kuat, Nyonya Park mencoba melepaskan pelukkannya pada Baekhyun. Tangannya menghapus jejak air mata Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nak~ Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, eum?" Gumam Nyonya Park sembari menyisir perlahan rambut Baekhyun.

Nyatanya Baekhyun tertarik pada tawaran ibu mertuanya dan seakan luruh matanya menatap ibu mertuanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membohongimu, aku juga tidak ingin membiarkanmu larut dalam kesedihan tetapi aku akan merasa bersalah jika kau datang kesana tanpa mengetahui apa-apa." Dihapusnya air mata menantunya yang mulai mengalir kembali. "Setelah ini kau boleh menangis sepuasmu tapi berjanjilah untuk tegar setelahnya, demi kedua orang tuamu. heum?"

"Heum,, heum,," Walaupun masih sesenggukan Baekhyun begitu antusias menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja karna tidak ada lagi yang ia inginkan saat ini selain penjelasan. Nyonya Park pun tersenyum hangat walaupun air matanya menetes sambil membayangkan perasaan Baekhyun.

"Siang tadi, ayah dan ibumu pergi menuju sebuah kawasan perumahan.-" _Eomma dan appa? – Satu fakta yang baru saja ia tahu. Lalu bagaimana keadaan eommanya? Bahkan ia tak sempat berpikir tentang ibunya. Namun ia tak ingin menyela dan memilih diam mendengar penjelasan Nyonya Park terlebih dulu._

"Kawasan dimana mereka mempersiapkan rumah untuk kalian berdua dan rencananya malam ini mereka ingin mengundang kalian makan malam. Namun saat perjalanan pulang, sebuah truk kehilangan kendalinya dan menghatam mobil mereka.—" Nyonya Park tak dapat melanjutkan penjelasannya. Air matanya terlebih dulu mengalir bersama kencangnya isak tangis juga genggaman Baekhyun pada lengannya sehingga Nyonya Park memeluk Baekhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk halus punggungnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat sampai isak tangis Baekhyun mulai melemah. Nyonya Park melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ayahmu - langsung dinyatakan telah tiada di tempat kejadian kemudian ibumu sempat mendapat pertolongan di rumah sakit. Namun tuhan lebih menyayanginya, ibumu~ heug,, heug,,"

 **-MW-**

Kesedihan dan ucapan bela sungkawa terus mengalir sejak kedua jasad keluarga Byun meninggal dunia. Keduanya mendapat banyak perhatian dari keluarga, saudara, serta kerabat juga kolega terdekat. Semuanya hadir untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada kedua pendiri Byun Corp.

Terlihat dua orang pria berbeda usia berdiri disamping mendiang Tuan dan Nyonya Byun dalam keheningan. Keduanya menundukkan kepala sebagai pertanda kesedihan dan penyesalan yang terus mengalir pada kedua orang yang sudah terbujur kaku di dalam peti.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Tanya Tuan Park kemudian.

Lama Chanyeol terdiam, mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian sebelumnya ia berbicara kembali dengan ayahnya.

"Ia sangat terpukul" Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi eomma atau noonamu dan tanyakan keadaan Baekhyun. Biar ayah yang berada disini."

Chanyeol memaklumi kekhawatiran ayahnya jelas ayahnya mengkhawatirkan menantunya itu. Maka Chanyeol pamit kepada ayah dan kedua mendiang mertuanya dan berjalan keluar.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol dapat melihat sosok Byun Baekhyun yang berbeda dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Matanya yang merah dan juga sembab begitu sayu syarat kesedihan serta kedua tangannya yang saling menautkan jari-jarinya dalam doa sebagai cara untuk memberi kekuatan.

Baekhyun nampak sopan dengan rambut yang dikepang ke samping dan baju hanbook hitam yang begitu tertutup dan sopan. Pandangan wanita itu lurus ke bawah seperti enggan bertatap muka dengan siapapun apalagi para wartawan yang seolah tak mengerti keadaannya.

"Chanyeol~ Bawa istrimu ke dalam." Ujar ibunya. Menggiring kedua bahu Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeolpun berjalan menuntun kedua bahu sempit yang nampak bergetar menahan tangis. Bahkan kedua pipinya sudah basah kembali tapi isak tangisnya tertahan diujung bibir.

Sesampainya di depan kedua mendiang mertuanya, Chanyeol seakan tak tega melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan pegangan saat hatinya terpukul seperti saat ini. Tuan Park menatap kasihan pada Baekhyun yang masih berusaha tegar saat kedua peti mati orang tuanya berada dihadapannya.

Baekhyun bersimpuh, memberi hormat, berdiri, dan bersimpuh kembali dan memberi hormat. Dan tangisnya pecah saat penghormatan terakhir bahkan semua bayang-bayang penyesalan mengalir begitu saja saat membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"EOMMA~ Heuuugh,,, heughh,, APPA~ heuggghhh,, heug,,"

 **-MW-**

Hari berganti hari, setelah pemakaman Tuan dan Nyonya Byun Baekhyun jadi lebih banyak diam di rumah keluarga Park. Memang sejak pemakaman ayah dan ibu Chanyeol meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka karna mereka tidak ingin Baekhyun ditinggal sendiri bersama maid saja saat Chanyeol tidak berada di rumah. Lagipula menurut mereka, Baekhyun akan lebih baik ditemani ibu dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang notabennya sesama perempuan.

Perilaku Baekhyun dari hari ke hari sangat mengkhawatirkan semua orang. Ia lebih banyak berdiam diri di depan jendela dan tidak banyak bicara. Jangankan bicara, terkadang makanan pun jarang sekali. Malam itu Ibu Chanyeol datang ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie~" Panggil ibunya.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi sehabis pulang bekerja dan melihat ibunya masuk ke kamarnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tidak sekamar, Chanyeol beralasan memberi Baekhyun ruang untuk sendiri.

"Iya eomma" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan ibunya untuk masuk.

"Eomma ingin bicara denganmu." Timbal ibunya.

 **-MW-**

"Selamat pagi Tuan dan Nyonya Park." Sapa pria paruh baya yang baru saja datang dan mengangguk hormat pada kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Di kediaman keluarga Park saat ini sudah berkumpul seluruh anggota keluarga termasuk Baekhyun.

Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park mengangguk hormat. "Silahkan duduk Tuan Hwang" timbal Tuan Park.

Mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu, beberapa maid membawakan minum dan camilan kesana. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak duduk berdampingan tapi diantara keduanya tidak menampakkan kedekatan.

"Tujuan saya datang kemari tidak lain untuk menyampaikan surat wasiat Tuan Byun kepada Nona Baekhyun sebagai satu-satunya ahli waris dari Byun Group."

Mendengar Tuan Hwang mengatakan hal itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kedua orang tuanya. Pada penyesalan dan rasa bersalah karena tidak berada disana bersama kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat melakukan apapun untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk menahan air mata yang mungkin akan jatuh sebentar lagi dan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan memberi kekuatan dalam dirinya. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk tegar—

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya, menggenggam penuh ketenangan. Dibalik surai rambutnya Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat tegar menatap lurus pada Tuan Hwang. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya Baekhyun tak menyangka Chanyeol dapat memberikan kekuatan disaat seperti ini.

Tuan Hwang membacakan keputusan demi keputusan yang diperintahkan Tuan Byun kepadanya namun, tak banyak yang di dengar Baekhyun. Ia terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya dan berpikir bahwa apapun yang Tuan Hwang katakan. Ia tidak akan peduli.

"20% kekayaan Tuan Byun akan dialihkan ke Yayasan yatim piatu dan kegiatan amal lainnya. Selain itu Tuan Park Chanyeol selaku suami Nona Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi wali sah Nona Byun Baekhyun selama penyerahan hak waris dan berhak atas 30% kekayaan Keluarga Byun serta bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan dan keamanan Nona Byun Baekhyun. Keputusan ini tidak dapat dirubah atas dasar perceraian dan akan dipertimbangkan berdasarkan kondisi serta situasi yang mendesak." Tuan Hwang menutup seluruh berkas yang baru saja dibacanya lalu beralih pada seluruh anggota keluarga Park yang hadir disana. Memberikan isyarat _"Adakah yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"_

Seolah tergerak, Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Kapan akan diadakan rapat direksi?" Semua orang langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun termasuk Chanyeol.

"Setelah Anda sudah siap Nona." Timbal Tuan Hwang.

"Tolong Anda siapkan segala sesuatunya Tuan. Aku akan datang pada rapat direksi lusa nanti."

Melihat ketegasan dan ketegaran Baekhyun, Tuan Hwang pun mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Baekhyun telah lebih dulu berdiri dan memberi hormat pada seluruh anggota keluarga Park.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, saya undur diri terlebih dahulu. Permisi."

 **-TBC-**

 **Gara-gara baca komentar kalian gue jadi semangat buat nulis YNMW apalagi pas kalian kasih tau alasan kenapa FF ini tetep harus dilanjutin. Makasih.. Makasih banget ya buat kalian yang terus kasih semangat lewat komentar kalian yang bikin gue semangat. \^^/**

 **Itu alasan kenapa gue seneng banget bales komentar kalian jadi gue tau apa sih yang kalian mau dan itu bikin usaha gue gak sia-sia. Hehe**

 **TERUS DUKUNG FF INI YA ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]**

* * *

 **xxx**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **xxx**

 **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona**

 **xxx**

 **Please enjoy our time in this chap ^^**

 _"_ _Tolong Anda siapkan segala sesuatunya Tuan. Aku akan datang pada rapat direksi lusa nanti."_

 _Melihat ketegasan dan ketegaran Baekhyun, Tuan Hwang pun mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Baekhyun telah lebih dulu berdiri dan memberi hormat pada seluruh anggota keluarga Park._

 _"_ _Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat_ _saya_ _, saya undur diri terlebih dahulu. Permisi."_

 **-** **MW** **-**

Hari ini pun tiba, hari dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan pindah ke rumah mereka sendiri. Rumah yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tua Baekhyun sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka.

Pagi ini sebelum meninggalkan rumah Keluarga Park, Baekhyun melakukan beberapa hal yang membuat semua orang terheran-heran. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu tak seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari kemarin.

Hari ini tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang berdiam diri di dalam kamar, menyendiri, dan menangis sepanjang hari. Namun, Baekhyun yang mereka lihat hari ini bangun lebih pagi dengan kamar yang sudah rapi dan ia ikut sarapan bersama Keluarga Park, Baekhyun juga membantu mengangkat piring kotor setelahnya.

Walaupun semua orang melihat aneh gadis itu namun mereka semua merasakan ketulusan dari gadis itu. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang sedari memperhatikan wanita itu dari jauh.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya Chanyeol mulai memasukkan semua barang-barang ke dalam mobil sementara Baekhyun berpelukkan dengan semua orang. Terakhir Baekhyun memeluk Nyonya Park dengan erat sambil berbisik,

"Eomma-nim~ maafkan sikapku beberapa hari ini. Aku telah banyak membuatmu khawatir. Aku berjanji padamu untuk tidak menyusahkan kalian. Jadi eomma-nim tidak perlu khawatir."

Walau pun sedih, Nyonya Park tersenyum hangat, "Aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian berdua. Semoga slalu berbahagia."

 **-** **MW** **-**

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya di lantai atas dengan pakaian rapi. _Light Grey Dresses_ tanpa lengan yang panjanganya diatas lutut dilengkapi _White Bone with pearl heels_ menghiasi tubuhnya yang indah. Sementara di tangannya terdapat blazer berwarna putih pearl.

"Lebih baik kau sarapan terlebih dulu." Itu Chanyeol.

Pria itu sudah berdiri dibelakang _pantry_ dengan kemeja putih yang dibiarkannya tergulung sampai siku. Sedangkan matanya meniti wajah sang istri yang nampak terkejut dengan panggilannya namun detik berikutnya berubah dingin kembali.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku harus berangkat sekarang." Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada pria itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas karenanya.

Naas Chanyeol hanya menatap nanar dua potong sandwitch di atas piring yang dibuatnya pagi ini. Wanita itu benar-benar terlihat tak bernyawa bahkan badannya terlihat mengurus beberapa hari ini. Chanyeol hanya khawatir

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan tak lama sambungan telpon terhubung.

"Pak Lee, beri aku kabar kalau Anda sudah mengantarkan Baekhyun."

 _"_ _..."_

"Tidak perlu, aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri. Oh ya Pak Lee—"

 **-** **MW** **-**

Setelah semua orang hadir di ruang _meeting_ tak ada dari mereka yang tak menunjukkan sikap hormat dan turut berduka mengingat kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selaku pewaris Byun Group berdiri dari duduknya menuju podium. Langkahnya yang terasa bergetar dan bibirnya seakan mati rasa mengingat kedua orang tuanya ditekannya kuat-kuat dalam hati. Mengingat alasannya berdiri tegar saat ini di depan belasan orang yang ia tak tau harus bagaimana memperlakukan mereka hanya untuk ayahnya.

Bisnis bukan dunianya, tempat in juga bukan tempatnya tapi ayahnya adalah alasannya saat ini...

"Sebelumnya saya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf untuk kedua orang tua saya, saya mohon maaf." Baekhyun membungkuknya badannya pada seluruh jajaran direksi.

"Kemudian saya juga ingin menyampaikan terimakasih karena sudah menjaga dan memperlakukan kedua orang tua saya dengan baik. Kedepannya saya akan mengambil alih peran ayah saya dan saya harapkan bimbingan dari Anda sekalian." Dan Baekhyun membungkuk kembali.

Kemudian seluruh jajaran direksi pun turut membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Masuk..." Titah Baekhyun.

Wanita dengan _Desk Name Plate,_ President Director tersebut tak sedikit pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan berkas di hadapannya tanpa memerdulikan seseorang yang tengah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Nona, Pak Lee datang kemari."

Seketika dahinya berkerut tanya, _untuk apa Pak Lee datang kemari? –_ batinnya.

"Persilahkan masuk." Tandasnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar serius dengan kesibukkannya namun kedatangan Pak Lee yang tidak biasa membuatnya menanti apa yang membawa Pak Lee datang ke ruangannya saat ini.

Tak lama pria tua itu datang dan membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf mengganggu Nyonya~"

"Ah tidak apa-apa Pak Lee. Ayo silahkan duduk." Baekhyun pun bangkit dari kursinya. Namun, usahanya terintrupsi.

"Ah, tidak perlu nyonya. Saya hanya ingin mengantar ini." Diberikannya sebuah _paper bag_ coklat di tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Dari siapa Pak Lee?" Tanyanya heran.

"Ini tuan Chanyeol yang menitipkannya untuk Anda."

 _Huh?_ Dahinya berkerut tanya. Lama tak memberikan respon, Baekhyun pun sadar bahwa ia telah mengacuhkan Pak Lee. Daripada membuat Pak Lee bertanya dengan reaksinya maka Baekhyun memilih untuk mengambil paper bag tersebut.

"Terimakasih Pak Lee."

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri, Nyonya~"

"Hu um" Baekhyun pun mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Pak Lee pergi.

Entahlah, pikirannya saat ini tak lagi berfokus pada siapapun. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan paper bag tersebut dan lebih memilih meninggalnya di atas nakas.

 **-** **MW** **-**

"Tuan Chanyeol, kandidat sekretaris Anda sudah datang." Ujar seorang pria lebih tua yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan berdiri dari duduk.

"Persilahkan ia masuk."

"Baik Tuan."

Tak menunggu lama, wanita dengan tinggi 1.72 cm dengan senyuman yang manis membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol kemudian mereka bersalaman.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Nona Do Kyungsoo"

 _"_ _Cha- Chanyeol?"_

 _"_ _Aku serius dengan kata-kataku tempo hari, Lu." Ujar Chanyeol tegas._

 _"_ _Tapi ini tidak profesional, kau tahu?" Hardik Luhan dengan mengacungkan amplop coklat ditangannya di depan Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Dengar, Aku tidak nyaman bertemu denganmu setiap hari dan itu sangat mempengaruhiku."_

 _"_ _Itu alasan Chanyeol~ Jelas Baekhyun tidak mengetahui hubungan kita jadi untuk apa kau memecatku? Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Luhan tak lagi berpura-pura saat Chanyeol benar-benar menguji kesabarannya._

 _"_ _Aku sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu. Terserah jika kau beranggapan lain aku akan tetap melakukan ini."_

 _"_ _Park Chanyeol!"_

"Park Chanyeol~"

"Hng?" Chanyeol tersengal kala sebuah tangan mencengkram bahunya.

"Hei~ Kau mendengarku?" Teguh sahabatnya, Sehun.

Setelah perkenalannya dengan sekretaris barunya tadi pagi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun siang ini. Kini Sehun dan Chanyeol ada di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang bersama dan menikmati kopi. Begitulah mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"Oh—Aku baik. Maaf" Chanyeol menyesap kembali kopinya sementara Sehun mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli dengan sikap aneh sahabatnya. Lalu pria itu teringat sesuatu dan mencoba bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Good. Personalitily dan gagasannya terlihat segar dan penuh inovasi. Aku merasa cocok dengannya." Ujar Chanyeol ringan.

"Baguslah, aku tepat kan memilihkan sekretaris untukmu?" Bangganya dengan nada sombong yang ketara. Namun Chnayeol hanya menarik sudut bibirnya maklum.

"Beruntung saja kau kebetulan berkenan dengan orang yang aku cari."

"Hhh~ Kau ini. Aku seperti seorang penyalur tenaga kerja wanita malam saja. Dasar tidak sopan~"

"Kekeke... Tapi kelihatannya dia mengenalmu dengan baik."

"Hey~ Kau tidak sedang mencari kesempatan lain kan? Kau sudah beristri sobat!" Disikutnya lengan partnernya.

"Drama saja kau. Tapi benarkan?"

"Um~ Tidak begitu dekat juga sih sebenarnya~ hanya saja kalau aku ingin bercerita, dia adalah orang pertama yang aku anggap tepat untuk mendengarkan ceritaku-"

"Kau tidak menganggapku?"

"Kau? Kau payah Chanyeol~ Bukannya memberi solusi kau malah bermain-main dan mengejekku." Dengusnya kesal.

"Aku? Tidak."

"Kau? Iya." Lalu keduanya terkekeh remeh mengingat masa lalu.

Perbincangan-perbincangan ringan seperti kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu terasa asik dan menyenangkan. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Sehun sempat bertukar alamat untuk saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing.

 **-** **MW** **-**

Jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sementara sosok wanita di balik meja kerja nampak sibuk membaca kembali beberapa berkas hari ini yang sudah dikerjakannya.

Baekhyun memang selalu begitu, ia akan mengoreksi kembali pekerjaan yang sudah dilakukannya untuk mengecek tak ada satu pun yang terlewatkan. Kemudian setelah cukup puas dengan pekerjaannya, ia menyambar kunci mobil dan tasnya namun netranya tertancap pada paper bag di atas nakas.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tiba-tiba sang suami muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya setelah mendengar derap langkah menuju lantai dua.

"Hu um~ aku ingin istirahat~" Timbal Baekhyun sekenanya sembari menenteng tasnya lesu.

"K- kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya pria itu ragu.

Namun untuk beberapa saat wanita itu tak bergeming dan berdiam diri cukup lama yang ketara lelah.

"Sudah~" ujarnya lirih sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan sang suami, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu berlalu menuju kamar dan diam-diam ada yang merasa bersyukur dan membalas senyum itu dari bibir tebalnya.

 **-** **MW** **-**

"Nyonya Ahn, terkait peresmian mall kita yang baru aku ingin diadakan _spring fashion week._ Kita harus membuatnya terlihat luar biasa, aku kira iklan dan pemasaran digital akan sangat bagus untuk mempromosikannya. Dan tolong hubungi beberapa perancang terbaik, artis, musisi, dan media digital untuk merayakan peresmian ini. Bicarakanlah dengan bagian _Corporate_ terkait rencanaku ini dan aku - "

Entah mengapa Baekhyun suara tuts keyboard yang terdengar lambat banyak mempengaruhi fokusnya dan itu membuat tatapannya teralih pada Nyonya Ahn, sekretaris ayahnya.

Wanita itu sudah lebih dari 30 tahun mengabdikan dirinya pada perusahaan dan kesetiannya pada mendiang ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun adalah bentuk dari kredibilitas yang baik.

Kesetiaan memang tidak berbohong namun masa depan adalah angan. Baekhyun lebih dari perfeksionis dalam pekerjaan dan melihat bagaimana wanita itu bekerja membuatnya memejamkan mata. Ia cukup logis pikirnya untuk mengingkan sesuatu perubahan yang lebih baik lagi.

"Aku rasa kita lanjutkan nanti, Nyonya Ahn. Aku ingin membicarakan hal lain."

"Ya, Nona?"

"Aku memang baru bekerja disini dan hanya sedikit tahu tentang sistem kerja disini dibandingkan Anda sendiri. Banyak gagasan yang ingin aku lakukan untuk perusahaan ini dan aku membutuhkan lebih banyak orang lagi untuk membantuku."

Nyonya Ahn pun mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun.

Nyatanya yang lebih muda terlebih dulu menghampiri yang lebih tua dan menggenggam erat tangan keriput yang sudah bergetar tersebut. Dan untuk kesekian kali Baekhyun teringat Ibu dan ayahnya.

"Nyonya Ahn, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku. Aku ingin merekrut salah seorang lagi untuk menjadi sekretarisku. Apa boleh aku melakukan itu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun menatap Nyonya Ahn dengan harap, ia berharap Nyonya Ahn tidak tersinggung dengan permintaannya. Akan sangat sulit melibatkan Nyonya Ahn pada sistem kerjanya yang sangat cepat dan banyak.

Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak berpikir untuk memecat Nyonya Ahn dan melempar wanita tua itu ke jalanan. Mungkin setelahnya pekerjaan Nyonya Ahn adalah mengarahkan sekretaris baru dan mereview pekerjaan yang sudah selesai.

"Silahkan, Nona." Sebentuk senyum tulus Nyonya Ahn membuat Baekhyun turun bahagia melihatnya.

Kemudian keduanya terlibat dalam pekerjaan masing-masing sementara jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Nona? Aku lupa memberitahumu, Pak Lee menitipkan sebuah paper bag tadi siang."

"Huh?" Yang lebih muda mengalihkan tensinya pada paper bag coklat di nakas.

"Iya, tadi siang Pak Lee datang saat Anda sedang meeting."

"Ah begitu, baiklah~ Terimakasih Nyonya Ahn."

"Sama-sama Nona. Kalau begitu saya undur diri." Kemudian wanita paruh baya tersebut membungkuk hormat.

Namun saat wanita tua itu berbalik Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Nyonya Ahn, boleh kapan-kapan aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" Si muda menunggu jawaban dengan ragu.

"Dengan senang hati, Nona."

Senyum itu tak pernah luntur dari wajah Nyonya Ahn membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan itu.

 **-** **MW** **-**

"Nona Do, siapkan passport dan visaku _.-_ " Chanyeol nampak terburu-buru memakai jas dan dasi yang sempat dilepasnya saat makan siang tadi.

"Sudah tuan." Itu Kyungsoo yang sudah setia berdiri disamping pintu dengan tab nya.

"Dan pastikan semua file yang aku kirim padamu sudah terkoreksi dan siap dibawa di mejaku.-"

"Sudah tuan."

"Dan—Oh~" Erang Chanyeol frustasi saat dasi yang membelit tak karuan dilehernya. "SIAL!"

"Tuan?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Tukasnya dan masih sibuk dengan simpul dasinya.

"Tidak—Maksudku, aku bisa membantu Anda."

Chanyeol diam dan tak menolak saat Kyungsoo membantunya memasangkan dasi. Sebenarnya ini adalah kesalahannya juga, Chanyeol terlalu lelah dan tertidur melupakan jadwal penerbangan menuju Pulau Jeju untuk menghadiri meeting dengan beberapa perusahaan.

Jadilah Chanyeol kelimpungan dan terlihat bingung setelah sadar bahwa waktunya untuk mengejar pesawat tidak lama.

Sialnya, Kyungsoo malah terpesona oleh ketampanan dan aroma mint segar dari dada bidang atasannya tersebut. Bahkan Kyungsoo dibuat tersipu dengan keringat yang membasahi dahi direkturnya yang entah bagaimana terlihat - sexy.

"C- Chanyeol?"

 **-TBC-**

 **Kau pilih gadis atau janda~**

 **terereretttttt~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]**

 **xxx**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **xxx**

 **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona**

 **xxx**

 _Pertama-tama gue mau ngucapin makasih buat semua temen-temen yang udah baca dan nunggu YNMW sampe sekarang._

 _Especially,_ _ **Park LouisYeol**_ _yang dukung gue saat gue hampir nyerah sama ffn. Gak banyak orang yang mau ngeluangin waktu buat sekedar review story._

 _Kebanyakan cuma minta 'next' 'next' terus dan itu bikin mood gue down karna... This is my best efforts for you but you ask me others. Dan disitu Park LouisYeol ada buat nyemangatin gue. Thx you thx you so much ?_

 _Kapan-kapan ayo kita semua meet up. Seru-seruan aja hehe_

 **So, please enjoy our time in this chap ^^**

"C-Chanyeol~" Wanita cantik yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu itu sepenuhnya membolakan matanya saat melihat Chanyeol bersama wanita lain yang tak dikenalnya bahkan posisi mereka saat ini terlalu dekat untuk tidak mengundang salah paham.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sadar akan posisi mereka pun langsung saling menjauh beberapa langkah.

Kemudian resepsionis masuk dan membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol. "Maaf tuan tapi nyonya ini memaksa masuk."

Resepsionis itu nampak membungkuk berkali-kali karena rasa bersalah. Sehingga Chanyeol berdeham untuk menetralisir keadaan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia adalah kakak sepupuku. Kau bisa keluar Nona Han." Ujarnya kaku.

 **-MW-**

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo dan sang resepsionis sudah keluar dari ruang Chanyeol. Saat ini tinggallah Tiffany dan Chanyeol di dalamnya.

"Noona~" Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat dilihatnya Tiffany berdekap tangan dengan tatapan marah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku istrimu, Chanyeol? Aku pasti akan marah melihatmu bersama wanita lain dengan posisi seperti itu~" rengeknya.

"Baekhyun tidak begitu noona~ Sudah... sudah... Lebih baik sekarang noona datang ke rumah eomma karna aku ada meeting."

"Kau ini~ aku kan kesini untuk bertemu denganmu dan Baekhyun karna~ berita duka itu..." suara Tiffany memelan, sungguh ia turut berduka. Mengingat pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru beberapa hari sudah terkena masalah.

"- Lagipula tadi pagi aku sudah ke rumah ibumu." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, ia tahu kalau Tiffany adalah tipe orang yang sangat peduli dengan keluarga dan saudaranya. Tiffany juga orang yang ceria dan lembut sehingga ia dengan mudah membuka pertemanan dengan semua orang.

Walaupun Tiffany tidak pernah secara langsung berbicara atau bertemu dengan Baekhyun namun wanita itu yakin bahwa wanita yang dinikahi Chanyeol adalah wanita baik-baik. Apalagi kalau mendengar cerita Ibu Chanyeol tadi pagi, Tiffany merasa perlu menjalin pertemanan dengan Baekhyun.

"Iya~ tapi aku ada meeting di Jeju. Aku tidak mungkin membawamu dan-"

"Bawa aku pada Baekhyun!"

"HAH?" Chanyeol membelakaknya matanya kaget. Ini gila, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak dalam hubungan yang bisa disebut suami istri, teman, atau rekan.

Mereka hanya dua manusia yang terjebak dalam situasi yang membingungkan dan tinggal bersama. Kalau Tiffany sampai datang dan menemui Baekhyun ia tidak dapat menjamin respon Tiffany akan seperti apa.

Yang Chanyeol tahu Tiffany hanya mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menerima Baekhyun dan pernikahan mereka dengan ikhlas sementara sampai saat ini pun Chanyeol belum pernah sekalipun menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami.

 _Bukan sex - Bahkan Chanyeol tidak berpikir untuk menikahi Baekhyun karena itu._

"Chanyeol..." Tiffany menegur Chanyeol kembali membuat pria itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Lebih baik aku menelpon Donghae Hyung, istrinya sungguh merepotkanku."

Kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya sementara yang disindirpun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai, _persis anak-anak -_ gumam Chanyeol.

"Ish... kau ini... menyebalkan... menyebalkan... menyebalkan... Biar saja~ semakin lama aku disini semakin cepat kau tertinggal penerbangan."

 _ASTAGA!_

Noonanya ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Suaminya lengah sedikit saja, wanita ini sudah bisa melakukan penerbangan ke Seoul. Kanada-Korea terasa seperti perjalanan menuju halaman belakang mungkin pikirnya.

Chanyeolpun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Pak Lee akan mengantarkan noona ke kantor Baekhyun.-"

Sementara yang sedari tadi mencebikkan bibir sudah tersenyum bodoh dengan mata berkaca-kaca senang.

"- Tapi ingat! Noona tidak boleh mengganggunya, jangan melakukan apapun yang membuatnya sedih atau marah. Cukup diam dan jangan berbicara apapun tentang keluarga, atau rumah tangga kami. Mengerti?" Ancamnya.

"Hum hum hum" Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk lucu sambil tersenyum penuh minat.

 _Hhhh~_ Chanyeol menghela nafas, bisa gila kalau ia harus berlama-lama dengan Tiffany.

 **-MW-**

 _Tok_ _tok_ _tok_

"Iya silahkan masuk~" timbal Baekhyun.

Kemudian Nyonya Ahn masuk. "Nona~ Kakak sepupu tuan Chanyeol sudah datang."

"Persilahkan masuk." Timbalnya ramah.

 ** _From : Chanyeol_**

 _Baekhyun, maaf mengganggumu. Aku butuh_ _bantuanmu kali ini, hari ini kakak sepupuku Tiffany datang dari Kanada untuk menjenguk kita. Dia khusus datang kemari tapi aku tidak bisa menemaninya karna ada meeting penting di Jeju. Mungkin dia akan sangat merepotkan jadi sebelum itu terjadi aku minta maaf padamu. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu._

 ** _Reply_**

 _Baiklah_

 ** _From : Chanyeol_**

 _Aku juga menitipkan sesuatu pada Pak Lee, jadi jangan sampai kau melupakan makan siangmu. Dan kalau... Ini hanya kalau aku telat pulang, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Bye_

Baekhyun menatap nanar ponselnya sebelum kemudian meletakkannya kembali.

"Baekhyun-ah~" Sosok Tiffany yang terkenal manis dan ceria itu sudah bertengger di depan pintu.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum ramah.

 **-MW-**

Saat ini Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan meetingnya dengan baik. Presentasi yang dibuatnya pun mendapat tanggapan yang baik. Beruntung ia tidak terlalu terlambat karna nyatanya banyak direktur yang mengalami keterlambatan serupa sehingga acara baru dimulai setelah semua direktur hadir.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang menunggu penerbangan selanjutnya di ruang tunggu. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan berpikir mungkin ia bisa melakukan sesuatu sampai waktu penerbangan berikutnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol merenung, bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Seketika pikirannya melayang pada sosok Baekhyun yang jauh disana. Ia sempat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah Baekhyun sudah makan malam atau Baekhyun sudah pulang dari kantor.

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol membuka chat roomnya bersama Baekhyun dan menemukan chat terakhirnya dibaca begitu saja tanpa dibalas.

Melihat itu hatinya ragu, haruskah ia menelpon Baekhyun tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan membuat wanita itu merasa aneh? Atau biar saja ia pendam pertanyaan itu karena gengsinya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah, _andai Noon- Noona? Seketika_ pikiran Chanyeol melayang pada kakak sepupunya. Ya Benar- mungkin Tiffany bisa jadi alasannya.

Chanyeol bisa menggunakan Tiffany sebagai alasannya menelpon Baekhyun.

Tak mungkin kan Chanyeol menelpon Baekhyun tanpa alasan? Lagipula wanita itu pasti sibuk.

 _ **Tuut... tut...**_

 _Mungkinkah Baekhyun-_

"Hallo?" Sambungan telpon pun terhubung dengan suara lembut Baekhyun di ujung sana.

"Hm.. hmm.. Hallo, Baekhyun?" Nyatanya Chanyeol benar-benar gugup. Entahlah... ini seperti bukan dirinya.

"Iya~"

"Apa kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya~"

 _Ah.. begitu.. syukurlah.._

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Tiffany noona? Apa dia merepotkanmu?"

"Baik. Dia tidak merepotkanku."

 _Baekhyun, entah_ _mengapa_ _jantungku_ _berdebar tak karuan seperti ini saat berbicara_ _denganmu. Apa karna kita sudah lama tak saling_ _berbicara atau ini hanya perasaanku_ _saja -_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Chan~ Kau pulang kapan?"

 _HAH!_

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Tidak! Bukan! Itu bukan Baekhyun. Itu Tiffany dan kenapa juga Tiffany masih ada disana?

"Chan~ Aku menginap di rumahmu ya? Hum.. hum.. hum.. - Lagipula Baekhyun mengijinkan ko." Seru Tiffany girang.

"Aish.. kenapa noona masih disana? Aku akan menelpon Donghae Hyung kalau begini jadinya." Helanya malas.

"Hey.. Hey.. Hey.. Aku sudah minta ijin pada suamiku juga dan dia mengijinkan." timbalnya.

Chanyeol pun memutar matanya jengah. _Lalu untuk apa bertany_ a kalau akhirnya memaksa juga.

"Terserah noona tapi ingat - Pesanku siang tadi." Ujarnya penuh peringatan.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. Aku ini noonamu tapi kau slalu mengancamku seperti anak kecil. Huh"

"Ya sudah. Berikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun."

"Arraso~ Arraso~"

 _Yang benar_ _saja, Tiffany akan menginap di rumah mereka? Bagaimana bisa? kamar yang mereka miliki saat ini hanya 2 kamar tidur siap pakai yaitu_ _miliknya dan milik Baekhyun. Kamar tidur sisanya belum sempat mereka bersihkan_ _lagipula_ _kalau harus panggil ART di rumah orang tuanya atau rumah orang tua Baekhyun pun akan sangat merepotkan malam-malam begini._

"Hallo?"

"Umh.. Baekhyun?"

"Ya"

"Maafkan kakak sepupuku ya. Tingkahnya memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan tapi tolong biarkan dia menginap malam ini saja. Besok akan kupastikan dia pulang ke negara asalnya. Dan-"

Entahlah, Chanyeol ragu mengatakannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak rela untuk mengatakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini karena Tiffany.

"Dan... tentang kamar tidur, biarkan noona tidur di kamarku dan kau tetap di kamarmu. Aku akan pulang telat jadi mungkin aku akan menginap di hotel."

 _Baekhyun.. aku tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Hanya saja sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bermalam di hotel malam ini._

"Ada baiknya kau pulang. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidur di kamar atas."

 _Hah? -_ Chanyeol dibuat tak menentu dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan. Kami menunggumu Chanyeol-sii~"

 _ **Piiip**_

Hhh~~~ - Tak tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol menahan nafasnya. Ia seakan menuli seketika saat mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan kalimat terakhirnya terdengar seperti

 _"Aku menunggumu, sayang~"_

"Tuan? Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?" Itu Kyungsoo. Wanita itu telah terlebih dulu berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dengan dua cup kopi. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menetralisir perasaannya yang beberapa detik lalu membucah.

"Hmm.. Hmm.. Aku baik. Kopiku?"

"Hu'um" Kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis sembari memberikan salah satu cup kopi.

 **-MW-**

"Baekhyun, aku sangat berterimakasih karna kau sudah mengijinkanku menginap disini." Tiffany pun tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun yang sudah mengantarkannya sampai di kamar Chanyeol.

"Aku pun eonnie~ Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Baekhyun~"

Baekhyun pun kembali menuju kamarnya. Seharian ini ia dan Tiffany telah banyak berbincang-bincang. Setidaknya Baekhyun memahami maksud Tiffany siang ini. Sedikit banyak karakter Tiffany yang hampir sama seperti dirinya membuat Baekhyun merasa Tiffany mampu memahami dirinya.

 _"Sebuah perpisahan tidak membuatmu kehilangan Baekhyun, mereka akan selalu ada di hatimu dan mereka akan lebih bahagia jika kau menjalani hidupmu dengan baik dan tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan._

 _Sebenarnya aku dan Donghae oppa sudah memiliki anak. Kami memiliki Lee Dae Han selama 1 tahun tapi diusianya yang masih sangat kecil Dae Han terdiagnosa gagal jantung. Dan kami akhirnya kehilangan Dae Han untuk selama-lamanya._

 _Sampai pada akhirnya aku terpuruk dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak sepertimu yang sudah berinteraksi dengan beberapa orang. Saat itu aku benar-benar mengurung diriku sendiri bahkan aku tak menyadari jika perubahanku berpengaruh pada orang lain._

 _Suamiku, Donghae oppa dengan sabar merawatku bahkan tak jarang ia melupakan dirinya sendiri karenaku. Bahkan ia mengurus segalanya seorang diri, semua tanggung jawabku juga menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Sampai akhirnya Donghae oppa jatuh sakit dan aku baru tersadar bahwa aku terlalu egois._

 _Bukankah ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama denganku?_

 _Baekhyun-ah~ Kau hanya perlu membuka diri dan membagi kesedihanmu. Percayalah~ hal itu akan jauh lebih meringankan perasaanmu."_

 _"Meringankan perasaanku~"_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

 _ **Tok.. tok.. tok..**_

"Baekhyun?"

 **-MW-**

"Baekhyun?"

"Hum?" Panggilan pria itu mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun kembali.

"Kau belum tidur?" Sapa Chanyeol dari celah pintu.

"Belum, kenapa masih disana. Masuk saja." Timbal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun masuk dengan jas dan tas yang sudah tersampir di tangannya. Sementara Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan dengan lembut mengambil jas dan tas Chanyeol.

"Biar ku bantu" Ujarnya.

Segaris senyum pendek terkulum diantara bibir Chanyeol. Perlakuan Baekhyun saat ini sungguh membuat hatinya menghangat. Entah mengapa...

Baekhyun yang baru saja meletakkan Jas dan Tas Chanyeol di sudut ruangan pun kembali ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu baju seperti apa yang biasa kau pakai saat tidur jadi aku mengambil itu." Tatapan mereka berdua pun tertuju ada tepi ranjang.

Pajama dan sepasang dalaman.

Wajah Chanyeol seketika memerah, Baekhyun kan tidak perlu sampai seperti itu.

"B-baik~" Chanyeol yang dibuat malu pun segera mengambil pajamanya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Sejujurnya tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, hanya saja Chanyeol terus saja tersenyum malu. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan kepeduliannya bahkan saat menikahinya pun Chanyeol berpikir jika Baekhyun tak akan bersikap seperti itu.

Chanyeol hanya merasa itu~ cukup manis.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri sekitar 15 menit, Chanyeol keluar kamar dan menemukan Baekhyun sudah duduk di ranjang dengan bukunya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dengan kacamata baca dan wajah seriusnya. Wanita itu benar-benar manis~

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hum?" Chanyeol yang baru sadar dari lamunannya dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun sehingga ia terlihat lucu dengan mata lebarnya.

"Sudah selesai mandinya?"

"S-sudah." _Sial - kenapa aku terlihat kikuk seperti ini._

"Aku harap kau belum makan malam." Baekhyun menunjuk beberapa makanan pada nampan yang diletakkan diatas nakas. "Aku dan Tiffany eonnie makan malam bersama di salah satu restoran dan ku pikir mungkin kau belum makan malam juga." Lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih~" Chanyeol pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kemudian pria tampan itu mengambil nampan tersebut dan membawanya menuju kursi dan meja dekat balkon.

"Mau kemana?"

"Makan" yang ditanya berbalik dan merengut heran.

"Kenapa tidak disini?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Hum?" Bukankah Baekhyun terlalu banyak memberi kejutan hari ini?

 _Baekhyun? Ini tidak seperti dirimu_

 **-MW-**

Malam sudah mulai menampakkan candunya bahkan cahaya bulan begitu terang walaupun lampu kamar sudah meredup. Tinggallah temaran yang menemani keterdiaman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada drama tidur dikursi atau tidur dilantai. Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya lagi atau pura-pura memastikan apa yang didengarnya beberapa waktu lalu.

 _"Kau bisa tidur disini."_

Namun, Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi saat Baekhyun bersama Tiffany.

Dan itu jelas mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Diliriknya wanita cantik itu disampingnya.

"Hum?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam kecil.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol pun sedikit memutar badannya agar ia bisa melihat Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun yang sempat terpejam kemudian membuka matanya dan dilihatnya langit-langit kamar.

"Aku - tidak baik Chanyeol~" ada jeda beberapa detik untuk mengumpulkan kepercayaannya pada Chanyeol untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku - sangat merindukan kedua orang tuaku~"

Tak dapat dipungkiri, mendengar kesedihan dibalik suara Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar. Ia pun tak berbohong ketika ia melihat lelehan air mata yang turun dari ujung mata Baekhyun.

"A- aku~ tidak menyangka hiks... A- aku tidak menyangka~ hugh... Hugh..."

"Cup... Cup... Cup..." Diraihnya bahu Baekhyun dan dibiarkannya tubuh mungil itu dalam erat peluknya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... A-aku tidak menyangka mereka pergi secepat itu Chanyeol. Aku bahkan belum membahagiakan mereka~ hiks... Hiks...

Aku bahkan bukan anak yang baik dan saat aku berusaha mengalahkan ego ku. Mengapa Chanyeol? Mengapa Tuhan mengambil kedua orang tuaku~ hiks... Hiks...

Sekarang aku tidak memiliki siapa pun. Aku sendiri Chanyeol~ aku sendiri~ hiks.. hiks.."

Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia pun tak mengerti bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

Haruskah? Batinnya. Haruskah ia kenjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Bahwa masih ada dirinya yang akan menemani Baekhyun. Tapi nyatanya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Ia hanya bisa diam saat helai demi helai rambut Baekhyun di usapnya.

Ada ribuan kata maaf dalam dirinya untuk Baekhyun, maaf atas perlakuannya yang tidak menyenangkan sebelum kedua orang tua Baekhyun meninggal dan atas ketidak siagaannya saat detik-detik meninggalnya orang tua Baekhyun.

"Maaf~" gumam Chanyeol lirih

 **-TBC-**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]**

 **xxx**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **xxx**

 **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona**

 **xxx**

"...Sekarang aku tidak memiliki siapa pun. Aku sendiri Chanyeol~ aku sendiri~ hiks.. hiks.."

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam saat helai demi helai rambut Baekhyun di usapnya.

Ada ribuan kata maaf dalam dirinya untuk Baekhyun, maaf atas perlakuannya selama ini yang tidak menyenangkan sebelum kedua orang tua Baekhyun meninggal dan atas ketidak siagaannya saat detik-detik meninggalnya orang tua Baekhyun.

"Maaf~" gumam Chanyeol lirih

 **-MW-**

Kelamnya malam belum juga kembali ke pangkuan timur, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang belum tertidur walaupun hari sudah mulai tengah malam. Matanya masih asik memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Wajah yang sedari tadi damai dalam tidurnya yang beralaskan lengan Chanyeol.

Gadis yang sebelumnya sering berdebat dengannya, begitu anggun dan manis namun tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya syarat akan kelelahan dan sedih.

Chanyeol tak ingin membenarkan jika perhatiannya saat ini karena ia mulai menyukai Baekhyun.

Bahkan untuk awal suatu hubungan yang slalu diawali dengan ketertarikan satu sama lain pun Chanyeol tak merasakannya.

Bukan karena Baekhyun tak menarik, hanya saja pertemuan pertama mereka tak memberikan kesan yang baik. Perjodohan dan Perpisahan -

Saat ini, Chanyeol hanya berusaha memikul tanggung jawab atas Baekhyun begitulah pikirnya saat memutuskan hubungan dengan Luhan.

Berbicara tentang Luhan - Chanyeol sudah memecatnya, keberadaan Luhan di kantor hanya akan membuatnya merasa bersalah dan Luhan pun akan sulit terbiasa jika Chanyeol sebagai atasannya.

Keberadaan Luhan pun hanya akan membuat Chanyeol melampiaskan semua amarahnya pada Luhan.

Ya, hanya pada Luhan ia bisa mengeluarkan semua emosinya karna wanita itu punya seribu satu alasan untuk memahaminya.

Chanyeol sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Luhan sehingga tak mungkin baginya memutuskan hubungan dengan Luhan namun masih mempertahankan Luhan di kantor. Sebut saja Chanyeol tak profesional tapi apa boleh buat.

Mereka telah menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun sehingga sulit untuk membiasakan diri terpisah dalam waktu yang tak tentu di masa depan.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

 _"Chanyeollie~ Boleh eomma masuk?"_

 _"Ugh.. masuklah eomma." Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi ketika ibunya datang._

 _"Umh~ bagaimana pemakamannya? Apakah semuanya lancar?"_

 _"Semuanya lancar. Aku sudah meminta Pak Lee untuk menyelesaikan sisanya. Dan besok aku akan pergi menemui Tuan Hwang, pengacara ayah Baekhyun. Ia memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya besok."_

 _"Hm?" Nyonya Park termangu kaku._

 _Tuan Hwang? Pengacara? Pengacara dari ayah Baekhyun? Gumam Nyonya Park dalam hati._

 _"Hu'umh~ sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting." Lanjut Chanyeol._

 _"Begitu ya~"-"Umh, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun eomma?" tanya Chanyeol. Pria itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _Bukan karna Chanyeol tidak mengerti pemikiran ibunya. Toh Chanyeol pun berpikiran hal yang sama. Tuan Hwang mungkin akan membahas tentang keberlangsungan pernikahannya dan Baekhyun._

 _"Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Eomma sudah meminta Yoora menemani Baekhyun dikamarnya hanya untuk berjaga kalau Baekhyun membutuhkan sesuatu."_

 _"Hum.." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Lantas ia mengambil baju seadanya di lemari sembari mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk._

 _"Mengenai pengacara-" Nyonya Park nampak gusar membahas permasalahan ini tapi hatinya tak menentu karenanya._

 _"Hum?"_

 _"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan kalian.-"_

 _Chanyeol terlihat akan menolak pembahasan ini namun Nyonya Park cepat-cepat menyela._

 _"Maksud eomma, Tuan Byun dan istrinya telah tiada. Apakah dengan begitu secara tidak langsung pernikahanmu dan Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk dipertahankan? Apakah mungkin?" ujar Nyonya Park takut._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas berat karenanya. Berpikir bahwa ibunya pasti akan tetap menanyainya._

 _"Eomma-Aku rasa kita tidak perlu mengira-ngira tentang hal itu. Biar besok aku yang berbicara dengan Tuan Hwang mengenai apa yang ingin ia sampaikan." Chanyeol melangkah menuju ibunya, memegang lembut kedua bahu wanita paruh baya itu dengan sayang._

 _Hanya satu hal yang ingin Nyonya Park pastikan. Status pernikahan ini_  
 _Pikiran tentang Chanyeol yang mungkin akan menceraikan Baekhyun dan kemungkinan bahwa Baekhyun juga menyetujuinya karena mereka tidak saling mencintai._

 _Namun, sesaat Nyonya Park pun sadar bahwa mungkin mereka akan lebih bahagia dengan pilihan mereka masing-masing._

 _"Mungkin ini terdengar kejam nak tapi eomma tak akan memaksakanmu lagi. Kau dan Baekhyun bebas menentukan pilihan kalian. Eomma akan menghormati keputusan kalian dan akan lebih bijaksana jika Eomma tak memaksa kalian. Lagipula Baekhyun akan lebih bahagia jika bersama orang yang menyayanginya secara tulus."_

 _"Hm?" Chanyeol membulat kaget._

 _Jujur saja ini terdengar kejam untuk Chanyeol. Ia merasa begitu kejam dalam memperlakukan Baekhyun. (Akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun bersama orang yang menyayanginya secara tulus?-Maksud eomma aku tidak tulus padanya? Sebegitu jahatnya kah aku pada wanita itu?)_

 _"Eomma~ aku butuh istirahat. Lebih baik eomma juga istirahat."_

 _"Tapi nak-"_

 _"Eomma~ aku akan pastikan. Aku tidak akan bercerai dengan Baekhyun kecuali Baekhyun sendiri yang memintanya padaku dan sampai saat itu tiba, tanggung jawabnya ada padaku."_

 _Chanyeol pun mengantarkan ibunya keluar dari kamarnya._

 _"Selamat tidur eomma~"_

 _Dan meninggalkan wanita itu dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Chanyeol terlihat marah padanya._

 **-MW-**

Jam dinding baru saja menapaki pukul 4 pagi saat Baekhyun terbangun karena haus. Dan detik berikutnya ia menyadari seseorang yang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

 _Chanyeol (?)_ gumamnya.

Pria yang menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan bagi Baekhyun terlihat tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya. Ada seberkas rasa berterimakasih yang diam-diam Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol.

Mengingat percakapan mereka sebelumnya, Baekhyun merasa cukup lega bahwa Chanyeol tidak terlalu banyak bertanya dan terlihat enggan mendengarkannya. Namun, detik berikutnya ia tersipu malu oleh ingatannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia tiba-tiba menangis dengan begitu lama lalu tertidur begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

 _Kau bodoh Baekhyun~ gumamnya geli._

Jika dipikir-pikir Chanyeol seperti hadiah natal yang dibawakan oleh ayahnya. Toh tidak ada salahnya memilih Chanyeol, Chanyeol pria yang baik saat Baekhyun bertemu dengannya dan bukan tanpa alasan tak jelas ayahnya memilih Chanyeol sebagai suaminya.

 _Terimakasih Chanyeol~_

Segelas air hangat sudah cukup membantu Baekhyun memulihkan kesadarannya. Kemudian ia beralih menuju _counter_ dapur dan rasanya ia ingin berlama-lama disana untuk sementara. _Sebentar saja_ , _sebentar saja aku disini_ \- gumamnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun duduk disana, di counter dapur dengan segelas air hangat. Memutari tepian gelas dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Suara Chanyeol bergema ditengah kesunyian.

Baekhyun terkejut dibuatnya. Kemudian wanita itu berbalik menuju sumber suara.

"Ah~ Aku hanya ingin segelas air." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengangkat gelas berisi air miliknya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Sure~"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan mengambil segelas air dingin di dalam kulkas. Walaupun Chanyeol tak tahu harus memulai percakapan dari mana. Nyatanya ia juga ingin berlama-lama disana untuk sementara waktu.

"Umh~ soal yang semalam~" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan matanya seakan ragu untuk membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian lama.

"Hum?" Alis Chanyeol mengerut tanya.

"Soal yang semalam, aku minta maaf. T-tentang itu~ aku.. A-ku merasa sedikit sensitif dan terlalu berlebihan jadi.. jadi-"

"Tak perlu canggung." Tukasnya mengerti.

"Umh (?)" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi nampak gelisah dibuat terkejut.

"Iya, tak perlu canggung lagipadaku. Rasanya aneh ketika tinggal bersama dan saling tak kenal.-Aku akan lebih senang jika kita saling bicara setiap hari. Aku tau kau sedikit canggung tapi kita bisa mencobanya. Bagaimana?"

"Hu'um" Baekhyun pun mengangguk lucu bahkan kedua matanya melengkung cantik.

"Kau sangat lucu-"

"Hah?"

"Tidak, kau mengangguk seperti anak anjing. Padahal kemarin aku melihatmu seperti seorang ratu."

"Ah~ itu~" Segurat sedih hadir diwajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Hei~ jangan sedih begitu. Kau sudah melaluinya dengan baik. Bahkan aku rela bertepuk tangan untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar~"

"Coba~" yang menantang terkikik geli seperti anak kecil.

"Ada Noona di dalam~" ujar Chanyeol bisik-bisik.

"Berarti kau tidak sungguh-sungguh~"

"Baekhyun~ nanti dia terbangun."

"Chanyeol~ berarti ku anggap kau tidak sungguh-sungguh."

"Baiklah.. baiklah.." Chanyeol pun menghela nafas tanda menyerah. "Tapi kau tidak boleh ribut-ribut."

"Hum~"

 **plok.. plok.. plok..**

"Ah~ kurang keras~"

"Baekhyun"

"Chanyeol~ Seperti ini"

 **plok.. plok.. plok.. plok.. plok.. plok..**

"Hahahaha..."

 **plok.. plok.. plok.. plok.. plok.. plok..plok.. plok.. plok.. plok.. plok.. plok..**

"Hahahahahaha"

dan untuk pertama kali Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sebahagia itu. Tawanya lepas bahkan matanya seakan-akan mata Baekhyun tenggelam oleh pipi tembamnya. Baekhyun yang seperti ini seakan meyakinkannya untuk terus melindunginya. Melindungi kebahagiaan wanita itu~

Baekhyun masih terpingkal-pingkal membayangkan wajah menolak Chanyeol yang takut sekali ketahuan mencuri. Padahal pria itu sering memperlihatkan raut dingin dan tak peduli. Setidaknya Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu yang menghibur.

"Kalian~" Itu Tiffany. "-Bukankah ini masih sangat pagi untuk bersorak-sorai?"

"Ah kau juga terbangun."

"Aku terbangun karena kalian. Lagipula apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam sambil bertepuk tangan begitu? Ku kira kalian menonton pertandingan bola."

"Bukan. Aku dan Baekhyun hanya sedang bergurau."

"Aish... Baekhyunku tak pernah habis semangatnya. Karna kau sudah terjaga, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?"

"ARRA~" Seru Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Aish~" sementara Chanyeol mendengus pasrah.

 **-MW-**

"Agenda selanjutnya adalah wawancara dengan kandidat, Nona. Saya sudah mempersiapkan ruang meetingnya." Ujar Nyonya Ahn.

Namun yang diajak bicara sibuk dengan ponselnya sejak tadi.

"Nona?"

"Nona Baekhyun?"

"Nona Byun Baekhyun?"

"HNG?" yang dipanggil akhirnya menoleh juga. Rasanya Nyonya Hwang ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi atasannya itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan jika tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia seperti habis dipergoki ibunya saat bermain handphone pada jam belajar.

"Iya Nyonya Ahn. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Nyonya Ahn pun hanya tersenyum maklum, Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun. Anak manis Tuan Byun yang sangat manis dimata Nyonya Ahn.

"Sekitar 10 menit lagi Nona. Anda ada jadwal untuk mewawancarai kandidat."

"Ah itu~" Baekhyun menghela paham kemudian ia beralih kembali pada ponselnya. - "Nyonya? Bolehkah Anda memanggilku dengan sebutan Baekhyun saja?"

"Maaf Nona hal itu adalah etika saat bekerja. Saya tidak dapat mengubahnya."

"Umh~ tapi panggilan 'nona' terdengar aneh bagiku - Apalagi sekarang aku sudah menikah"

Yang mengaku hanya tertunduk malu berpura-pura memainkan ponsel. Membuat Nyonya Ahn gemas karenanya.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Park."

"HNG (?) #%^$! %*" Seketika Baekhyun menegak dengan mata membulat kaget bahkan Baekhyun belum menjelaskan apapun tetapi Nyonya Ahn sudah berlalu sambil tersenyum.

 _Nyonya Park (?) Ah~ tiba-tiba._

 **-MW-**

"Kelihatannya kau bahagia sekali?" Tanya Sehun diseberang meja.

"Siang ini aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun makan siang bersama."

"Wah~"

"Aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri. Kau tahu kan?"

"Jangan lupa membagi waktunya denganku."

"Pasti... tapi tidak hari ini. Waktunya belum tepat."

"Ya ya ya~ terserah kau saja tapi ingat! Jangan membawanya ke tempat ramai. Aku hanya takut Baekyun belum bisa mengatasi reaksi berlebih pengemarmu itu. Ia masih belum stabil untuk itu."

"Hum~"

Chanyeol menggangguk serius.

Ya~ Semenjak bertemu hingga menikah dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah melihat wanita itu memiliki minat untuk sekedar bertanya tentang profesi Chanyeol sebelumnya sebagai seorang entertainment dan juga penyanyi. Wanita itu seperti memiliki dunia sendiri dan tak peduli dengan dunia di sekitarnya, yang ia tahu hanya orang-orang yang ingin diingatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi~ Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Sehun melambaikan tangan lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

 **-MW-**

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan berkas-berkasnya saat sebuah notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya.

 _From : +8256633425xxx_

 _Ayo makan siang bersama. Aku akan menjemputmu. See you_

 **Tok... tok... tok...**

"Nyonya, kandidat sudah ada di ruang meeting."

"Ah tentu. Nyonya Ahn. Aku akan turun."

 _To : +8256633425xxx_

 _Ya_

 **Send...**

"Selamat Siang" Sapa seorang wanita berparas cantik yang seketika berdiri duduknya dan menyambut Baekhyun dengan jabat tangan.

"Siang, Selamat datang di perusahaan kami. Saya Baekhyun, Direktur Byun Group. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Luhan. Xi Luhan. Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga."

"Ah iya, silahkan duduk." Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada Luhan.

Mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk di hadapannya. Dilihat dari cara Baekhyun menyapa dan mendengar namanya, Luhan percaya bahwa Baekhyun kemungkinan tidak mengingatnya. Bukankah Luhan bukan seseorang yang diperkenalkan secara khusus oleh Chanyeol saat itu? Sekretaris? Hanya jabatan kecil yang mudah dilupakan.

Jika Chanyeol mengusirnya, bagaimana jika Luhan juga ingin mengusir Baekhyun dari hidup Chanyeol? Bukankah itu adil?

"Nona Xi Luhan, lahir di China dan pekerjaan terakhir sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan minyak." _Bohong - Jelas Luhan berbohong mengenai pekerjaan terakhirnya. Perusahaan minyak itu adalah perusahaan terakhir sebelum ia melamar pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris Chanyeol.._

"Iya Nyonya."

"Baiklah. Saya akan memberikan kesempatan Anda untuk memperkenalkan diri Anda lebih jauh. Silahkan Nona Xi"

 **-MW-**

"Tuan?"

"Ya?" yang dipanggil melirik pada sosok wanita di ambang pintu.

"Tuan ingin saya memesankan makan siang atau-"

"Aku akan makan diluar. Ah iya~ aku lupa memberitahunya."

"Iya?"

"Ah- Bukan kau. Terimakasih Kyungsoo. Berkat kau aku jadi mengingat agenda pribadiku. Tolong kau atur jadwalku setelah makan siang. Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat."

Chanyeol pun bergegas memakai jasnya dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Ah iya, setelah makan siang aku ingin kita diskusi tentang proyek minggu depan."

"Baik, Tuan." Kyungsoo pun menggangguk.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Kyungsoo, aku pergi sekarang."

"Baik, Tuan."

Chanyeol bergegas menuju basement dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kantor Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Nona Luhan. Aku rasa kita cukup sampai disini. Kabar selanjutnya akan kami informasikan lewat pihak management."

"Baik Nyonya. Terimakasih."

"Aku pun berterimakasih. Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Iya Nyonya."

 _Dan aku pastikan kau akan terkesan padaku, Byun Baekhyun._

Luhan pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruang meeting. Sementara Baekhyun sudah kembali menuju ruangan Nyonya Ahn.

"Nyonya Ahn?"

"Ya."

"Aku mungkin akan sedikit terlambat setelah makan siang jadi aku mengandalkanmu untuk mengatur pertemuan berikutnya."

"Baik Nyonya."

"Ok, bye Nyonya Ahn~" Baekhyun tersenyum riang dan melambai manis pada Nyonya Ahn.

 _Rasanya seperti mengantarkan anakku sendiri ke sekolahnya. Nona Baekhyun, kau akan selalu menjadi anakku di dalam hati ini._

 **-MW-**

"Baekhyun!"

Untuk sepersekian detik Baekhyun kebingungan mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Namun detik berikutnya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang pria yang tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan diseberang jalan dengan sebuah mobil sport hitam di belakangnya.

 _Kai?_

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menghampiri Kai.

"Kau?"

"Ya~ aku menjemputmu. Ayo masuk~"

"Aku ada janji."

"Bee~ Tapi kau menjawab ajakan makan siangku Bee dan aku masih memiliki buktinya." Kai berusaha merogoh saku jasnya.

"Kau ganti nomer?" Tanya Baekhyun bosan.

 _Ku kira itu Chanyeol. Ternyata kau~_

"Ya~ dan aku kesini untukmu."

"Aish~ Ya sudah ayo"

"Dengan senang hati tuan putri." Kai pun tersenyum senang sembari membukakan pintu mobil. Tak sulit membujuk Baekhyun karena ia adalah seseorang yang memegang janjinya.

Baekhyun dan Kai pun pergi bersama dan tanpa di duga Chanyeol baru saja tiba di kantor Baekhyun.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Nona Baekhyun." Tanya Chanyeol terengah-enggah pada seorang _receptionist._

"Atas nama bapak?"

"Chanyeol~ Park Chanyeol!" Bukan.. Itu bukan suara Chanyeol.

Pria itu pun melirik pada seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba datang disampingnya.

"Luhan?"

 **-TBC-**


	10. Chapter 10

****YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **Park Chanyeol****

 ** **Byun Baekhyun****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona****

 ** **xxx****

Sedari tadi Baekhyun terus memikirkan Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana perasaan tak enak hati menghantuinya. Padahal Baekhyun tak sedikitpun sedang terlibat permasalahan dengan pria itu bahkan pagi tadi tak terasa kaku seperti sebelumnya.

Ia hanya berpikir, hal ini mungkin saja salah. Ya, pergi bersama Kai bisa menimbulkan perspektif yang tidak baik di depan publik. Seketika Baekhyun beralih pada Kai.

"Kau menatapku dengan horor, B~. Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak~" Baekhyun segera mengurungkan niatnya. Mengembalikan fokusnya pada jalanan.

"Sungguh?"

"Tidak~"

"Sungguh?"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Ehm~ aku hanya sedikit berpikir, apakah aku masih pantas makan siang denganmu?- m-maksudku, semua orang tahu jika aku bersuami?" Gumamnya pelan.

Seketika Kai membagi fokusnya pada Baekhyun dan berkerut dahi atas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"B~"

"Aku hanya berpikir, Kai. Kau, __public figure__ dan tentu saja akan tidak baik-baik saja jika kita kedapatan makan siang bersama."

"Kau mencemaskanku?"

"Tolong jangan paham-"

"Berarti kau mencemaskan Park Chanyeol?"

"Bukan begitu, Kai."

Kai sudah tau, perdebatan ini tak akan cepat berakhir. Ia pun menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko.

Lalu beralih pada Baekhyun yang nampak bersedih dengan tangannya yang basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Apa yang salah menurutmu, B?Mengapa kau selalu berpikir ini benar atau salah menurut orang lain. Sedangkan kau tidak sepenuhnya dapat mengutarakan keinginanmu. Dengar aku-" Kai pun mencoba memalingkan wajah Baekhyun padanya.

"Dulu kau memintaku untuk melepasmu dan memenuhi keinginan ayahmu. Aku mengalah, B. Kemudian kau memintaku untuk tetap menjaga pertemanan kita. Lalu sekarang kau memikirkan pandangan orang lain terhadap kita. KITA SEKARANG TEMAN, B. Apa yang perlu kau takutkan?-"

"KARNA DUNIA TAU KITA PERNAH MENJADI SEPASANG KEKASIH. Apa kau masih belum mengerti?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, B? Apa kau mengerti perasaanku? Sedikit saja? Selama kita bersama, apa kau mengerti perasaanku? Aku slalu mengalah untukmu? Aku yang slalu menjaga hubungan kita. Bahkan aku rela melepasmu demi keingin konyol ayahmu itu. APA KAU PIKIR AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, B?"

Suaranya begitu bergetar seakan membendung amarah dan kesedihan yang sudah memuncak di pangkal tenggorokkannya.

Walaupun Baekhyun tak memungkiri jika ia dapat melihat kesedihan yang mendalam pada kedua mata Kai yang berkaca merah.

"AKU INGIN TURUN." Final Baekhyun

Klik ...

Kai terlebih dulu menekan __central lock__ , membiarkan Baekhyun mendorong pintu mobil dengan sia-sia.

"KAU TETAP DISINI." Ujar Kai penuh penekanan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan sedih yang sayangnya isakan bahkan air mata Baekhyun sudah luruh tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Kau pikir aku pun baik-baik saja Kai? Aku juga ingin bersamamu tapi coba kau pikir mengapa appa lebih memilih Chanyeol yang baru ditemuinya daripada dirimu, HAH? KAU PIKIR MENGAPA? BAHKAN KITA SUDAH BERPACARAN LEBIH DARI 5 TAHUN - Kau tau mengapa? karna kau tidak pernah bisa membuktikan pada appa bahwa aku menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi jika bersamamu. Bahkan KAU TAK HADIR SAAT PEMAKAMAN ORANG YANG KAU ANGGAP KONYOL PERMINTAAN TERAKHIRNYA. Kau jahat, Kai. KAU JAHAT. Bahkan appa tidak tau kalau aku pecandu minum-minuman, perokok, bahkan AKU SUDAH TIDAK PERAWAN. hiks~ dan semua itu bermula saat aku mengenalmu. KAU, KAI. Kau~ hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Tangis Baekhyun pecah sejadi-jadinya bersama dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup menutup seluruh wajahnya yang sudah merah padam oleh amarah.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin makan siang. Biar ku antar kau kembali." Kai segera berbalik guna menghapus air matanya sendiri dan beralih pada kemudi.

"Dan tentang kepergian ayah dan juga ibumu, aku turut berduka. Aku sudah meminta agensi untuk membantuku menemuimu waktu itu tapi seperti yang kau tau, wartawan ada dimana-mana dan aku tak ingin membebanimu. Aku meminta maaf baru menemuimu sekarang secara langsung. Dan ku pikir hari ini aku bisa menghiburmu,- nyatanya tidak"

Sungguh ini terdengar lucu di telinga Kai. Ia hanya berdecih remeh kemudian pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu melajukan mobilnya memutar jalan kembali.

 ** **-MW-****

"Kau? Sedang apa disini?" Chanyeol begitu terkejut melihat Luhan.

"Bukankah kau terlalu jahat memecatku, Chan? Sementara aku harus terus meneruskan kehidupanku juga?"

Chanyeol seakan tertohok namun ia tak ingin terlalu lama disini. Kemudian ia beralih pada sang reseptionis.

"Jika nona Baekhyun sudah kembali, tolong sampaikan jika Park Chanyeol datang dan menelponnya."

"Baik tuan"

Kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk dan berpaling tanpa mengindahkan Luhan disana.

Seketika Luhan yang merasa tak terima diacuhkan begitu menyusul Chanyeol kemudian.

Ditariknya siku pria itu.

"Tunggu~"

"Aku harus kembali." Ujar Chanyeol tegas.

Mata itu, mata yang saat ini Luhan tatap begitu dingin. Seakan membangun dinding pembatas tak bercelah.

"Kau sungguh tak seperti Chanyeol-ku" gumam Luhan lemah. Sungguh Chanyeolnya sudah tak terlihat diantara kedua bola mata itu.

 ** **Cklek**** ...

Baik Chanyeol dan Luhan segera tersadar dan beralih pada sesosok pria yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil bagi seorang wanita.

Wanita yang masih menundukkan pandangannya saat turun dari mobil namun, kemudian menatap pria itu dengan wajah sembab. Membuatnya menjadi perhatian beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang saat sang pria menghapus air matanya dan memberikan sapu tangan kepadanya.

Belum juga sapu tangan itu diterimanya, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun~"

Yang dipanggil membulatkan matanya kaget begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Lalu pandangannya seolah beralih begitu saja pada tangan seorang wanita yang memegang lengan suaminya.

Tak hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang seakan terpaku. Namun, Kai cepat sadar dan bergumam kecil pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan pergi, jaga dirimu."

"Aku permisi terlebih dulu." Kai pun membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol.

Menyadarkan pria itu dari keterkejutan dan melepaskan lengan Luhan dari sikunya.

"Aku menunggumu di rumah" Chanyeol pun segera bergegas pergi.

Meninggalkan dua orang wanita yang kini seakan membeku dalam bersikukuh tatap. Sungguh mereka baru saja bertemu tetapi mengapa kesan pertama terlihat buruk. Pikir Baekhyun.

 ** **-MW-****

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia berharap membutuhkan ruang privasi untuk membicarakan segalanya dengan Baekhyun.

Siang ini segalanya seakan tak menentu dan begitu bias.

"Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali?" Itu Tiffany.

"Noona belum pulang" tanya pria itu dingin.

Tiffany seakan tertohok dengan pertanyaan ini. Ia sedikit banyak tahu karalter Chanyeol dan ia dapat mengerti jika pria ini sedang dalam amarah.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan pergi." Ujarnya ragu.

Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan menuju tangga. Meninggalkan Tiffany dalam pikirannya sendiri, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Pikirnya.

"Eonnie~" Baekhyun sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

Bukannya menjawab, Tiffany terlebih dulu melihat ke dalam mata Baekhyun yang begitu merah akibat meningis. Apakah ada kaitannya dengan Chanyeol?

"Ah ya~ eonnie sebentar lagi akan pulang. Senang melihat kau dan Chanyeol pulang sekarang. Eonnie pamit ya?"

"Mengapa mendadak?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah, ia sudah berpikir mungkin Tiffany tahu tentang permasalahan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang harus pulang. Oh ya, Chanyeol juga sudah pulang. Segeralah ke atas."

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Menginaplah sehari lagi eonnie~"

"Tidak, B. Aku sudah terlama meninggalkan suami. Kasihan dia. Ya sudah, aku akan ke kamar mengambil brangku. Dan kau cepat ke atas. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun hanya menatap sedih pada dereran tangga di depannya. Melihat kamar yang berada tepat di ujung tangga.

"Ingat - Kau hanya perlu jujur dan terbuka pada Chanyeol. Beri ia kesempatan untuk mendengarkan semuanya dengan baik." Nasehat Tiffany.

"Um'um~" Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk lemah. Lalu tersenyum pada Tiffany. "Terimakasih eonnie~ maaf aku belum bisa memberikan jamuan yang baik sebelum kau pergi."

"Tak apa. Sudah sana pergi."

"Baik, sekali lagi terimakasih eonnie~ dan berhati-hatilah." kemudian mereka berpelukkan.

 ** **-MW-****

Baekhyun terlebih dulu menata pikiran dan hatinya. Bersiap bercerita pada Chanyeol jika pria itu bertanya tentang siapa dan apa hubungannya dengan Kai.

Ya, tak ada yang perlu ditutupi lagi pikirnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk"

Suara dalam dan dinginnya seakan menguarkan aura hitam ke seluruh kamar.

Dilihatnya pria itu sedang melepas dasi hingga kemejanya. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat sendiri tubuh kotak-kotak tanpa balutan sehelai kain itu dengan jelas.

Tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari melempar beberapa pakaian dari lemari. Seperti sedang memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Tetapi terkesan disengaja.

Keadaannya saat ini seakan Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang kedapatan berselingkuh dan dituntut untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"A-aku~"

Bukannya berhenti dari kegiatannya. Chanyeol semakin sibuk di depan lemari. Melempar kemejanya satu persatu yang sudah terlipat ke atas tempat tidur.

Lama Baekhyun tak meneruskan perkataannya, Chanyeol terlebih dulu mengambil handuk.

"Aku akan segera mandi jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan."

Chanyeol mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab dalam diam. Ia pun mengerti, saat wanita tak sedikitpun menatapnya. Segera ia berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Bahkan Baekhyun seolah tak melawan. Ia seperti bukan dirinya, entah bagaimana aura Chanyeol begitu pekat dan dominan. Membuatnya tak banyak bicara jika sudah begini.

Sementara dibalik pintu kamar mandi Chanyeol merutuki dirinya, malu saat menyadari jika kelakuannya diluar batas wajar.

Seperti, suami istri sungguhan saja. Pikirnya.

Namun ia tak memungkiri jika ia marah saat pria lain yang menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti tak berguna dan tak diandalkan.

Awalnya ia bertanya mengapa Baekhyun menangis namun amarahnya tiba-tiba datang kala pria tak dikenalinya menyentuh Baekhyun tanpa permisi.

Lebih dari 20 menit Chanyeol berendam di bawah derasnya air dingin. Ya, ia rasa perlu sedikit air dingin untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Chanyeolpun keluar dengan bertelanjang dada dan lilitan handuk. Sementara dilihatnya, Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang sembari melipat pakaian yang barusan ia lempar.

"Eh-" Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Chanyeol sudah selesai dari mandinya. "Aku akan turun. Kau bisa memakai kemeja yang itu." Tunjuknya pada sebuah kemeja dan celana bahan.

Kemudian wanita itu turun ke bawah. Pergi menuju dapur.

Ia mencoba melihat-lihat isi kulkas dan mulai memotong-motong sayuran dan fillet ayam.

Semua itu tak lepas dari pandangan Chanyeol yang diam-diam mengintip dari celah pintu saat Baekhyun sudah turun.

Hati Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghangat, Baekhyun seakan tahu bagaimana cara meluluhkan amarahnya.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan makan siang, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar. Mencoba mengganti pakaiannya dan berkirim pesan pada sekretarisnya untuk mengabari wanita itu jika ia tak kembali ke kantor hari ini.

Setelah memasak Baekhyun setidaknya berharap ia memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk berterus terang pada Chanyeol. Sedikit membujuk pria itu dengan makanan, tak apa pikirnya. Walaupun ia tak tahu apakah rasanya sesuai dengan selera Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah berada di lantai bawah, begitu takjub dengan meja makan saat ini. Memang tak banyak makanan yang tersedia, setidaknya Baekhyun dapat menyelesaikan semua masakan itu hanya dalam 30 menit.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki di belakangnya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya sendiri. Lalu ia berpikir untuk kembali pada memasang wajah dingin dan marah.

Namun saat ia berbalik, Baekhyun sudah nampak lebih segar dengan dress pendek dan tali baju yang tipis khas baju rumahan. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun mungkin tak akan kembali ke kantor. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah kembali segar dengan pakaian kantor.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Lebih baik kau makan terlebih dulu sebelum berangkat." Senyum manisnya begitu tulus syarat akan kesabaran.

Chanyeol pun yang memang sudah mulai luluh pun duduk dengan tenang. Ia mulai mencoba makanan yang Baekhyun buat. Ya memang hanya semangkuk sup dan dak galbi saja tapi itu cukup untuknya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk dalam - mencari kata yang tepat untuk memulai percakapan.

"Um~ A-pa, makanannya bisa dimakan?" Tanyanya ragu dengan rasa masakannya.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Pikirnya aneh.

"Hu um~" chanyeol hanya mengangguk seadanya dan masih terfokus pada makanannya.

"Apakah - dak galbinya terlalu pedas?"

"Hu um~"

"Oh begitu~ maaf~" ujarnya lirih

Baekhyun pun sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan Chanyeol. Pria itu sepertinya tak sedikit pun menaruh minat untuk berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana ia bisa membicarakan hal yang mungkin tak akan diterima oleh Chanyeol jika seperti ini.

Baekhyun pun mencoba mengalihkan perasaan kecewanya pada semangkuk nasi dan sup di depannya. Mencoba menyendokkannya. Namun, kerongkongannya seakan tercekat dan begitu kering.

Sehingga yang masuk ke mulutnya adalah air mata. Membuatnya sesenggukan karena menahan tangis

"Hugh.. hugh... ah~ i-ni benar-benar pedas." ujarnya dengan sedikit nada riang.

Kemudian Baekhyun mencoba mengambil gelas berisikan air mineral di sampingnya. Sungguh Chanyeol bisa melihat tangan itu bergetar saat Baekhyun berusaha memegangnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Shh~" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencoba menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sempit wanita itu.

"Sudah... Jangan menangis lagi"

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Bukannya berhenti, isakkannya semakin kencang.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, jangan menangis. Mengapa kau semakin kencang?"

Chanyeolpun berlutut di samping kursi Baekhyun. Memandang wajah sendu itu iba.

"Hiks... Aku...-"

"Aku yang minta maaf. Tak seharusnya aku bersikap begitu. Bukankah aku juga harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu? Lalu mengapa kau menangis? Kau tidak seperti Byun Baekhyun yang aku kenal. Biasanya kau marah-marah."

"Ish~" Tahu kalau ia terlihat cheessy. Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya sambil tertawa.

"Harusnya kau memarahiku saat melempar-lempar baju seperti tadi. Bukannya memasakkanku dak galbi dan sup yang sangat enak."

"Kau bilang hiks... tadi pedas." Sungguh Baekhyun masih saja sesenggukkan.

"Tapi aku suka~"

Segurat senyum menghiasi wajah keduanya.

 ** **-MW-****

"Aku buatkan teh. Supaya kau tidak sesegukkan lagi." Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan dua buah cangkir di atas nampannya.

Mereka ada di rooftop sekarang, menikmati senja. Ya, Chanyeol tidak jadi ke kantor lagi. Ia merasa perlu meluruskan segalanya.

"Kau tahu, kemana aku pergi saat hari pertama setelah pernikahan kita?"

Baekhyun pun menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku bertemu mantan kekasihku. Ya saat itu aku masih berhubungan dengannya. Tapi sudah ku putuskan untuk mengakhirinya pada hari itu. Aku berpikir akan sangat buruk dan tidak bijaksana jika aku tetap mempertahankannya dan menikahimu. Walaupun ku sadari semuanya tak sepenuhnya adil."

"Umh~ Aku juga~"

"Hgh(?)"

"Ya, aku juga melakukannya. Hari pertama setelah pernikahan kita - aku bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku. Lebih buruk darimu, kami pergi berjalan-jalan."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Mencoba melihat reaksi Chanyeol dan benar saja. Pria itu sudah berkerut dahi menuntut jawaban.

"-hanya itu, tidak lebih" tambahnya. Kemudian Baekhyun mencoba bertanya. "Berarti... Yang tadi itu mantanmu?"

Sedikit menerawang pada jingganya senja, Chanyeol menyesap tehnya dengan pelan. "Ya, bukankah aku sudah mengenalnya padamu saat acara resepsi?"

"Umh~ aku tak begitu pandai mengingat wajah atau rute jalan." Ujarnya lesu sehingga menghndang tawa jumawa dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu pria yang bersamamu pasti mantanmu?"

"Ya"

Ada nafas lega diantara keduanya, paling tidak keduanya mengakui jika orang yang mereka temui tadi adalah mantan mereka. Bukan seseorang yang spesial seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal darimu."

"Hm?"

"Jangan pernah mengganggap dirimu sendirian, ada aku disini. Rasanya ada perasaan kesal saat kau lebih mempercayai orang lain dibandingkan diriku."

"Hgh?" Baekhyun mencoba mencondongkan badannya. Ia terlihat sulit untuk mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. Pria itu terlalu cepat dan Baekhyun tertinggal untuk menangkap maksud perkataannya.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol tak ingin mengulangnya.

"Huah~ aku merasa cape sekarang. Padahal aku masih memiliki beberapa berkas untuk disiapkan besok." Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya malas dan bersiap pergi.

Oh sungguh hari yang melelahkan

"Mau ku bantu?"

 ** **-TBC-****


	11. Chapter 11

****YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **Park Chanyeol****

 ** **Byun Baekhyun****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona****

 ** **xxx****

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melakukan pekerjaan mereka seperti biasa. Dimana mereka akan makan bersama di pagi hari dan berangkat bekerja bersama dengan mobil masing-masing. Semuanya terdengar normal dan mereka juga masih sering berdiskusi untuk beberapa kepentingan kantor pada malam hari. Baekhyun juga sering mengajak Chanyeol untuk menyempatkan diri pergi ke rumah orang tua Chanyeol saat weekend.

Sungguh hal yang normal pada umumnya. Namun, bukan hubungan suami istri sesungguhnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian periksa ke dokter?" Tanya Mama Park khawatir.

Pasalnya pernikahan anaknya telah masuk bulan ke 4 dan mereka belum juga dikaruniai anak.

"A-aku-"

"Jangan khawatir Baekhyun-nie, kami akan menemanimu ke dokter. Tak perlu khawatir dengan hasilnya. Kami akan tetap bersamamu"

Mama Park tersenyum menenangkan sembari membawa tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya. Ia berusaha menguatkan Baekhyun. Namun, tanpa diketahuinya Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan khawatir yang berlebih.

 _ _Kami bahkan tak melakukannya sampai saat ini, Ibu.__ Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Mama Park tentu tak tau apapun tentang hubungan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka terlihat akur saat mengunjunginya dan begitu mesra saat berdekatan. Sehingga Mama Park berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sudah menerima Baekhyun sebagai istrinya dengan baik.

Sore menjemput dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun pulang. Namun, entah bagaimana ia melihat Baekyun terlihat sangat murung.

"Hey.. apa kau baik?" Pria itu memalingkan wajah kesamping dan melihat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karenanya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Aku melihat kau murung, apa kau tidak enak badan?"

"Ah~ bukan." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. "Aku hanya memikirkan tentang kantor."

"Umh~ apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Hanya hal biasa."

"Apa Luhan membebanimu?"

"Hum? Kalau yang kau maksud adalah pekerjaannya. Aku mengerti, ia masih dalam tahap belajar."

"Aku terkadang bertanya. Mengapa kau mempekerjakannya dan apakah kau akan terbebani dengan adanya Luhan disana?"

"Tidak~ sungguh aku merasa biasa saja padanya. Ia bekerja dengan baik dan cukup membantu. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan tetap profesional."

Namun Chanyeol tetap menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia hanya takut, Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang entah bagaimana dapat mengusik Baekhyun.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tenang, tanpa ada yang berniat membuka obrolan ataupun sekedar bercerita.

 ** **-MW-****

"Nyonya Ahn, apakah berkasnya sudah siap?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bisakah aku meminta tolong untuk membelikan segelas kopi americano? Oh, Baekhyun menginginkannya. Tetapi aku lupa bertanya, seperti apa seharusnya aku membelinya? Apakah less ice atau ah~ bahkan mungkin saja hot. Aku benar-benar tak bertanya."

"Luhan, Baekhyun biasanya-"

"Nyonya Ahn, aku mohon. Anda saja yang membelinya. Aku tak ingin mengambil kesalahan lagi. Kumohon~" Luhan memelas kasihan pada Nyonya Ahn.

Dan Nyonya Ahn menghela nafasnya, pasrah. "Tolong siapkan semua berkasnya menjadi satu untuk meeting."

"Baik Nyonya Ahn."

"Dan Jangan lupa untuk memastikan semua minuman dan snack cukup untuk meeting."

"Baik Nyonya Ahn."

Nyonya Ahn berdecak pasrah kemudian pergi sementara Luhan menyeringai senang disana. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, Luhan pergi menyiapkan semua berkas dengan baik di ruang meeting serta memastikan minuman dan snack cukup.

"Ini baru permulaan, Byun Baekhyun."

 ** **-MW-****

Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan meeting dengan vendor. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju ruang meeting, namun sayang ia tak menemukan Nyonya Ahn maupun Luhan di meja kerja mereka.

Kemudian dia menelpon Luhan, menanyakan dimana gadis itu berada.

 _ _"Saya sudah berada di ruang meeting, Nyonya."__

"Dimana Nyonya Ahn?"

 _ _"Nyonya Ahn? Saya tidak tahu. Bahkan saya sendiri yang menyusun bahan meeting saat ini dan tidak menemukan Nyonya Ahn."__

"Baiklah, aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun termenung sejenak, apa mungkin Nyonya Ahn sakit? Atau anaknya kembali ke rumah sakit? Tapi mengapa handphone dan tasnya tertinggal di meja?

Baekhyun tak bertahan lama di depan meja sekretarisnya. Ia segera bergegas menuju ruang meeting. Dimana ada Luhan yang sudah menyambutnya sembari membungkuk hormat. Ruang meeting sudah siap dan beberapa anggota meeting sudah berada disana.

"Terimakasih Luhan."

"Tak masalah, Nyonya."

"Oh iya, tolong katakan pada Nyonya Ahn untuk beristirahat saja jika ia sakit atau jika ada suatu kepentingan ia boleh pergi."

"Baik Nyonya."

Meeting pun dimulai, semua berjalan lancar. Sudah 30 menit berlangsung dan Nyonya Ahn pun tak kunjung datang. Sesekali Baekhyun nampak khawatir dan meminum air untuk mengurangi ke khawatirannya.

Bagaimana pun Nyonya Ahn tidak pernah mangkir dari pekerjaannya. Lagipula disaat seperti ini Baekhyun membutuhkan Nyonya Ahn sebagai penasehatnya. Wanita itu sangat bijak dalam memberikan pertimbangan.

Sesekali Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang berada di ambang pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah padanya tapi entah bagaimana tak terlihat baik di mata Baekhyun. Ia mulai berpikir apakah Luhan adalah orang yang tepat ia beri kesempatan atau sebaliknya.

"Eugh~"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, rasanya begitu tak nyaman. Tangannya pun bergemetar hebat saat ia memeriksa jantungnya. Merasa tak baik, Baekhyun berpikir untuk pergi saat itu juga tanpa mengundang kecurigaan orang lain.

Perlahan Baekhyun bangkit perlahan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang nampak acuh padanya di ambang pintu. Baekhyun terus mencoba berjalan secepat yang ia bisa menuju toilet. Luhan hanya membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan ruang meeting kemudian berseringai saat Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun seakan melayang dan pening di kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Ia berjalan sempoyongan tanpa perduli pada orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh. Oh Tuhan, ia tahu rasa apa ini. Ia tahu mengapa ia mengalami hal ini lagi.

Yang Baekhyun lihat pertama kali saat sampai di toilet adalah wajahnya yang terpampang pucat di kaca. Wajahnya sungguh memerah dengan sempurna, belum lagi matanya yang sayu.

Baekhyun tahu, ini adalah heroin. Wajahnya memerah karna menahan nikmat yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Sungguh ia tak ingin kembali candu lagi dan tak ingin menjadi seperi ini. Ditutupnya pintu toilet dan ia segera masuk ke dalam biliknya.

Disisi lain Luhan menyeringai menang, ia mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

 _ _To : Kim Jongin__

 _ _Tolong aku, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhku, aku kesakitan. Tolong aku. Aku berada di kantorku, toilet wanita lantai 2.__

Siapa yang tak kenal Jongin? Sekali memandang pun Luhan sudah tahu jika Jongin adalah artis yang biasa tampil di tv dan mungkin memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Baekhyun. Itulah yang Luhan pikirkan tempo hari saat melihat Jongin mengantar Baekhyun ke kantor. Maka dari itu ia bermaksud mempertemukan Baekhyun kembali dengan Jongin.

 _ _To : Chanyeol__

 _ _Tolong aku Chanyeol, bisakah kau menjemputku di basement kantorku? Sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhku__

Pekerjaan Luhan selesai dan ia tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Dimatikannya ponsel Baekhyun, lalu diletakkannya lagi ponsel itu di meja.

 ** **-MW-****

"Baekhyun?!" Jongin terkejut melihat isi pesan yang di terimanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Baekhyun.

Namun, nihil. Ponsel Baekhyun mati. Jadi Jongin segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari aparmentnya.

Sekeras apapun ia mencoba menjauhi Baekhyun, ia tetap saja tak bisa menghiraukan wanita itu. Wanita yang dicintainya. Wanita yang ia tinggalkan untuk orang lain.

Dilain pihak, Chanyeol sedang meninjau proyeknya saat pesan Baekhyun masuk ke ponselnya.

"Baekhyun?!" Bibir Chanyeol kaku dan khawatir saat melihat isi pesan yang di terimanya. Kemudian ia segera menelpon Baekhyun. Namun, hanya suara operator yang menjawab.

Chanyeol segera menyerahkan tugasnya pada sang sekretaris, Kyungsoo. Dan meminta wanita itu menyelesaikan sisanya. Chanyeol pun pergi untuk melajukan mobilnya.

"BAEKHYUN!? BAEKHYUN!?" DOR.. DOR.. DOR.. Jongin terus berteriak, memastikan Baekhyun ada di dalam sana.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun tak menjawab. Membuat Jongin terpaksa mendobrak pintu toilet, membiarkan banyak orang memerhatikannya. Bahkan satpam yang ada disana membantu Jongin, namun Jongin meminta mereka untuk tidak ikut masuk ketika pintu toilet terbuka.

Jongin berlari menuju salah satu bilik dipojok sana yang tertutup rapat.

"BAEKHYUN!? BYUN BAEKHYUN!?" DOR.. DOR.. DOR..

"BAEKHYUN?! KAU MENDENGARKU? BUKA BAEK?!" DOR.. DOR.. DOR..

"BAIKLAH.. DALAM HITUNGAN KE 3 AKAN KU DOBRAK. BAEKHYUN? BYUN BAEKHYUN?!" Jongin benar-benar kalap saat tak mendengar suara Baekhyun sama sekali.

"1... 2... 3..."

BRAAAKKKK...!

Jongin mematung disana, matanya syarat akan keterkejutan yang menyebabkan sekujur tubuhnya kaku di tempat. Tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

"Baekhyun~"

 ** **TBC****

 ** **Note :****

 ** **Gue gak akan ngerevisi apa-apa disini semuanya sama persis sama yang ada di Wattpad. Kalian yang pengen update-an cerita gue yang paling baru bisa cek di Wattpad, user namenya ada diawal setiap chap ya.****

 ** **Kalau ada typo atau apapun itu silahkan abaikan karna gue suka pusing sendiri bacanya wkwk. Bosen sendiri gitu baca tulisan sendiri dan gue juga masih awam dan niat gue uload story ini supaya bisa menghibur kalian aja.****

 ** **Gue gak akan nutup paksa story ini tanpa ending walaupun gue pikir ini cerita ya ga bagus-bagus amat tapi gue hargaiin orang-orang yang slalu nunggu dan dukung story ini. Thanks semuanya.. terharu aku tu****


	12. Chapter 12

****YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **Park Chanyeol****

 ** **Byun Baekhyun****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona****

 ** **xxx****

Kai terhenyak di tempatnya, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mengikat mulut dan tangannya dengan __stoking__. Wajah wanita itu nampak kepayahan dengan keringat dan merah di kulitnya.

Kai tahu pasti, jika Baekhyun sangat sensitif terhadap obat-obat terlarang dan akan bereaksi hebat seperti ini. Hal ini mengingatkan Kai pada hari pertama dan terakhir Kai memaksa Baekhyun menggunakan obat terlarang.

Kai tersadar dan segera berlari untuk merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri

"BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!?"

"SATPAM! SATPAM!"

Seorang satpam berlari ke dalam dengan wajah bingung dan takut.

"Siap Pak"

"Siapkan, mobil saya di basement serta kosongkan lift barang. Saya akan membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Jangan biarkan para karyawan melihat kami. Cepat!"

"Siap Pak"

Satpam itu pun bergegas pergi, tak lupa ia meminta bantuan rekan kerjanya untuk membubarkan kerumunan karyawan yang nampak bertanya-tanya di depan pintu toilet. Mereka saling bertanya tentang siapa yang ada di dalam dan mengapa Kai yang merupakan seorang artis ada di kantor mereka dengan wajah yang khawatir seperti itu.

Mereka bertanya, mungkinkah salah satu karyawan perusahaan ini adalah pacar Kai atau seseorang merupakan kerabat dari artis tersebut. Bahkan tak sedikit yang telah menyebar video di SNS dengan komentar-komentar heran dan bertanya-tanya. Tentu hal ini tidak akan luput dari sorotan publik.

 ** **Kim Jong Ri****

 _ _Wah~ Tidak mengherankan Kai dianggap kharismatik. Belum juga genap sebulan dikabarkan dating dengan Vivi vokalist Gugukan ViviGugukan. Sekarang Kai sudah terlihat khawatir pada seorang karyawan dari Perusahaan Byun.__

 ** **Jang Yi Xing****

 _ _Aku pun mengira Kai akan mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Vivi ViviGugukan. Wah ternyata skandalnya semakin rumit.__

 ** **Do Jung Su****

 _ _Hey. Bukankah dulu Kai pernah dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun? BBH PCY ZKDLIN__

 ** **Kim Jong Ri****

 _ _Hah?Benarkah? Byun Baekhyun istri Park Chanyeol? CEO muda itu? Ah~ tidak bisa dipercaya. Ia dicintai banyak pria tampan dan sukses. Aku iri padanya BBH PCY ZKDLIN__

 ** **Kim Jun Mo****

 _ _Hey.. Kim Jong Ri Sebaiknya kau sadar diri.__

 ** **-MW-****

Chanyeol nampak gusar di belakang kemudinya. Ia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun. Ia tak tenang tetapi tak bisa pergi juga menyusul ke atas. Ia takut Baekhyun akan mencarinya jadi ia putuskan tetap diam disana sesuai pesan Baekhyun.

Butuh sekitar 10 menit dan Chanyeol dapat melihat Kai, laki-laki yang ditemuinya beberapa bulan lalu sedang menggendong seorang wanita dengan tergesa-gesa. Jadi Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya sesegera mungkin mendekati Kai. Dalam hati ia berharap, itu bukan Baekhyun.

"KAI!" Chanyeol meneriaki Kai saat pria itu akan berbelok ke sebuah mobil yang tengah siap menunggunya.

Kai berbalik dan nampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol berada di belakangnya. Amarah dan kebencian langsung membakar hatinya. Menolak bahwa Chanyeol adalah suami Baekhyun dan fakta bahwa ia lebih berhak atas Baekhyun.

"Kai tunggu!" Chanyeol menarik pundak Kai untuk berbalik dan mendapati wanita yang digendongnya adalah Baekhyun.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN BAEKHYUN?" Amarah Chanyeol seketika menguar.

"MINGGIR! Baekhyun harus segera ke rumah sakit." Kai menarik pundaknya kencang.

"AKU SUAMINYA. Kau tidak bisa membawa Baekhyun kemanapun." Dengan cepat Chanyeol berusaha menarik bahu Kai kembali. Namun, Kai menghindar dan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Baekhyun semakin erat.

"KAI!?"

"Dia membutuhkanku, bukan dirimu. Dia yang mengirimiku pesan untuk meminta bantuan dan aku yang menemukannya. Jadi aku yang berhak membawanya ke rumah sakit. MINGGIR KAU!"

"Aku suaminya, kau tidak berhak atas dia. Kau yang seharusnya minggir, KAI !?"

"C-Chan~" tiba-tiba Baekhyun melenguh lembut dalam gendongan Kai. Matanya tidak terbuka tapi mulutnya begitu jelas memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat? Baekhyun membutuhkan suaminya."

Detik itu juga Kai kalah. Bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri Baekhyun tetap memanggil Chanyeol. Kai merasa menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan pergi lalu menelan pengkhianatan.

Ia berpikir ia pemenangnya saat Baekhyun memilihnya untuk dimintai bantuan lalu setelahnya ia merasa terpukul saat Baekhyun memilih Chanyeol ketika tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara Chanyeol sudah membawa Baekhyun pergi dengan mobilnya.

 ** **-MW-****

"Luhan, dimana Nona Baekhyun?"

Disana Nyonya Ahn menjadi orang yang paling bingung saat para vendor dan peserta meeting keluar dari ruang meeting lebih awal dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Ia bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang merapikan berkas-berkas meeting.

"Aku tidak tau Nyonya Ahn, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa kembali satu jam kemudian. Jadi para manager memutuskan untuk menunda meeting. Lagi pula mengapa Anda lama sekali?"

Nyonya Ahn hanya melirik sebentar lalu bergegas menuju mejanya. Duduk di kursinya sembari melirik jam tangannya terhitung satu setengah jam lalu. Ya, Satu setengah jam lalu.

Satu setengah jam yang lalu, Nyonya Ahn membeli kopi pesanan Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Lalu ketika akan kembali, seseorang membekapnya dengan sarung tangan. Setelah itu Nyonya Ahn terbangun di basement kantor. Ia yakin seseorang baru saja membiusnya tapi ia tak yakin jika orang itu akan mencelakainya atau merampoknya. Nyonya Ahn tidak terluka sama sekali dan tak ada barang yang hilang. Hanya gelas kopi milik Baekhhyun yang entah kemana.

Lagi pula sangat aneh menemukan dirinya sendiri berada di basement kantornya. Ia berpikir ada yang tidak beres.

 ** **-MW-****

"Baekhyun, sadarlah! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol terus mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun dan terus berlari menuju IGD. Langkahnya tegas penuh dengan kekhawatiran, raut wajah sedih menyelimuti wajah tampannya. Ia tak sedang main-main saat beberapa orang hampir saja ditabraknya jika saja mereka tidak menyingkir.

"Suster, tolong istri saya." Seorang suster di depan IGD langsung menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Tolong, siapkan brankar." Ujar suster tersebut pada rekannya yang di dalam IGD.

"Suster, tolong selamatkan dia."

"Baik tuan, Tuan harus tenang. Silahkan datang ke ruang admnistrasi dan mengisi data pasien agar kami dapat melakukan tindakan medis lanjutan."

Chanyeol segera pergi dari sana. Kalap mengedarkan matanya kesana kemari mencari bagian administrasi. Bertanya pada beberapa petugas dan akhirnya sampai di bagian administrasi.

 ** **-MW-****

Tak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun diperiksa, Chanyeol sudah dipanggil ke ruangan Dokter Lee.

"Apakah Anda suami dari Nyonya Baekhyun?"

"Benar Dok." Chanyeol menganggukinya. Wajah khawatir bercampur tanya itu menatap dokter dengan lekat.

"Nyonya Baekhyun mengalami klep karena obat-obatan terlarang. Ia jelas memiliki alergi terhadap obat-obatan terlarang. Ini bereaksi cukup hebat pada tubuhnya dan jenis obat yang diminumnya adalah Heroin"

"Haeroin?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Maksud dokter istri saya mengonsumsi hal semacam itu?"

"Ya, kami menemukan sejumlah Heroin dengan dosis sedang dalam tubuhnya. Namun dalam kasus Nyonya Baekhyun hal ini tetap saja berpengaruh pada daya tahan tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan pengguna lain yang akan merasakan senang berlebih atau relax. Nyonya Baekhyun akan mengalami kejang, keirngat dingin, pusing, mual, bahkan akan muncul ruam merah di seluruh tubuhnya. Kami sudah mengirimkan sample darahnya ke lab untuk mengetahui sudah berapa lama Nyonya Baekhyun mengonsumsi Heroin." Dokter nampak menjeda kata-katanya sebentar dan kembali berpikir

"Tapi dok, saya tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya." Ujar Chanyeol putus asa.

"Tekanan. Saya rasa Nyonya Baekhyun mengalami tekanan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengonsumsi hal seperti itu. Saya ingin bertanya, apakah akhir-akhir ini Nyonya Baekhyun mengalami tekanan?

"Tekanan?"

"Ya tekanan, bisa saja dari pekerjaan atau rumah tangga kalian."

"S-saya- Kami tak pernah membicarakan itu. Tetapi beberapa waktu yang lalu Baekhyun nampak diam saja setelah kami pulang dari rumah orang tuaku."

"Hum~" Dokter kembali terdiam dan berpikir. "Apakah orang tua Anda pernah kedapatan betengkar dengan Nyonya Baekhyun? Atau mereka terlibat perdebatana?"

"Saya rasa tidak."

"Kalau begitu, sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?"

"4 Bulan dok."

"Dan apakah Anda sudah memiliki momongan?"

"B-Belum, dok"

"Saya rasa mungkin Anda perlu bertanya pada orang tua Anda. Apakah mereka menekan Baekhyun untuk memiliki keturunan atau tidak. Karena depresi pada wanita yang baru saja menikah biasanya dikarenakan mereka belum memiliki keturunan."

 ** **-MW-****

Chanyeol bimbang disana, terduduk di samping Baekhyun yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Digenggamnya tangan kecil Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol masih termenung memikirkan perkataan Dokter Lee tadi. Angannya melayang jauh, memikirkan apa yang dokter Lee katakan bahwa orang tuanya menekan Baekhyun untuk memiliki keturunan.

Benarkah hal semacam itu diminta orang tuanya? Atau mengapa ia tidak dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan seperti itu sebelumnya?

Tapi mengapa untuk hal seperti ini Kai masih menjadi orang yang pertama yang Baekhyun hubungi dan mintai bantuan. Sama seperti hari pertama mereka menikah? Baekhyun menemui Kai untuk bersenang-senang mencoba melupakan kesedihannya atas pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya itu.

Dan bagaimana pun Chanyeol mengelak pemikiran negatif itu, ia selalu melihat Kai disamping Baekhyun. Dimanapun dan bagaimana pun kondisinya, Kai yang selalu ada saat Baekhyun membutuhkannya. Dan sangat wajar jika Baekhyun meminta Kai menjemputnya di kantor. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun juga mengiriminya pesan?

Terlalu banyak hal yang Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Ugh~ " Baekhyun melenguh kecil. Jemari kecilnya perlahan bergerak-gerak.

"Baek? Kamu sudah sadar?"

"Egh~ Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya ruangan.

"Ya, Aku disini." Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"A-aku dimana?"

"Kamu di rumah sakit. Udah ya. Kamu istirahat dulu. Aku panggil dokter."

Chanyeol menekan bel bantuan membuat beberapa suster juga seorang dokter mendatangi mereka. Dokter memeriksa Baekhyun dan mencoba bertanya pada wanita itu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini dan apa kiranya yang masih membuatnya tak enak.

Baekhyun hanya mengeluh pening dan lemas yang belum juga mereda. Sesekali wanita itu memejamkan mata agar peningnya hilang. Sehingga dokter mengangguk mengerti dan menjelaskan pada Chanyeol apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dokter dan beberapa suster pamit undur diri meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Ia mencoba mengambil buah dan pisaunya.

"Eugh~ Tidak, terimakasih." Baekhyun bimbang, haruskah ia bertanya pada Chanyeol atau tidak. Apakah laki-laki itu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi ia juga terlalu takut karna respon Chanyeol padanya begitu tenang.

"Chan-" Chanyeol yang sedang membenahi buah di atas nakas berbalik namun bersamaan dengan itu Kai masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Baek?"

 ** **-TBC-****


	13. Chapter 13

****YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **Park Chanyeol****

 ** **Byun Baekhyun****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona****

 ** **xxx****

Kai masuk ke dalam ruang inap Baekhyun terburu-buru. Dadanya naik turun tak tenang tentu saja karna ia berlari dari lobby rumah sakit saat orang suruhannya memberitahkan dimana tepatnya Baekhyun dirawat.

"Baekhyun?"

Kai menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Namun malaikatnya itu nampak takut menatapnya bergantian pada sosok yang juga ada disana. Chanyeol memerhatikannya dengan jengah. Pria itu mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya menunjukkan penolakan tetapi tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Kai menatap Chanyeol kembali. Memberi tatapan menantang. Kai tidak peduli jika pria itu marah karna ia pun sesungguhnya benci pada Chanyeol.

"K-Kai?" Ujar Baekhyun lemah. Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Kai pada Chanyeol.

"B~" Kai tersadar dan mencoba melangkah mendekati Baekhyun . Duduk disamping wanita itu. Lalu Kai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. Namun, Baekhyun menarik tangannya kembali. Sadar kalau Chanyeol sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka berdua dan apa yang Kai lakukan terasa salah. Baekhyun menolak Kai demi Chanyeol namun Kai menyalah artikannya sebagai ketakutan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol. Jadi Kai kembali menatap Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

 _ _Pantas saja Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan dan tertekan.__ Gumam Kai kesal.

"A-Ada apa?" Baekhyun kembali mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Kai.

"B~ Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Terasa wajar pertanyaan Kai itu di telinga Baekhyun namun, wanita itu menyimpan banyak tanya seperti bagaimana Kai ada disana dan mengetahui keadaannya. Tapi ia tak akan sanggup bertanya macam-macam pada Kai saat ini terlebih lagi Chanyeol tengah menatapnya tajam. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan bahwa tatapan laki-laki itu bisa saja menembus tembok, saking tajamnya. Huh

"A-Aku baik, Kai. Jadi kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun lemah.

"B~?"

"Kau hanya ingin tahu keadaanku kan? Aku baik-baik saja."

Namun hal itu semakin membuat Kai memupuk curiga pada sosok yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di belakangnya.

"Apa Chanyeol mengancammu B? Apa selama ini dia yang menekanmu? Membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Kau tak perlu takut, katakan padaku. Aku bisa membawamu pergi-"

"Aku butuh istirahat, Kai. Tolong~"

Mata Baekhyun memelas pada Kai. __Tolong jangan seperti ini, Kai. Kau hanya akan memperburuk suasana.__

Kai lemah, ia tak dapat menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Sungguh ia masih mencintai Baekhyun, bahkan jika harus menunggu. Kai akan menunggu Baekhyun selama apapun gadis itu minta.

"Aku mohon keluarlah."

Kai mengangguk setuju. Namun sebelum itu ia melirik Chanyeol sebentar lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dalam genggaman.

"Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, kau tahu aku slalu ada disini untukmu B. Jangan pernah takut." Dengan berani Kai mencium tangan Baekhyun lembut. Lalu pergi begitu saja sama seperti saat ia masuk ke ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan dua orang yang saling bersikukuh tatap. Chanyeol yang sedari terdiam akhirnya beranjak dari sana tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Chan?"

"Kau butuh istirahat, Baekhyun. Aku akan ada diluar jika kau membutuhkanku." Tanpa berbalik tanpa ingin berbicara lebih, Chanyeol meninggal Baekhyun begitu saja.

Jelas sekali Chanyeol kembali dingin padanya, sejujurnya ia pun bingung dengan keadaan ini. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kalau ia sendiri tak tahu apapun setelah kejadian itu. Bahkan ia ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol, bagaimana pria itu dapat memukannya dan bagaimana Kai datang ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti apapun.

 ** **-MW-****

Chanyeol menghubungi kantor Baekhyun dan meminta Nyonya Ahn untuk menahan wartawan mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang kejadian di kantor Baekhyun juga meminta Nyonya Ahn menyusulnya ke rumah sakit.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menghubungi agensi Kai untuk menahan Kai tampil di publik sampai media tidak menyorotinya kembali. Chanyeol juga meminta agensi untuk menutup rapat mulut Kai tentang kejadian siang itu.

"Tuan?"

Nyonya Ahn disana menyapanya dengan hormat.

"Mari kita bicara di kafetarian."

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kafetarian namun sebelum itu, Chanyeol berhenti di depan ruang suster jaga terlebih dahulu.

"Saya akan pergi sebentar, bisakah Anda menjaga pasien no 614 untukku?"

"Ah. Baik. Tuan. Atas nama Nyonya Byun Baekhyun, istri dari Tuan Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Saya titip Baekhyun padamu - Nona Kim." Chanyeol melihat name tag suster tersebut kemudian mengangguk hormat untuk sekedar pamit.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda Nyonya Ahn." Chanyeol mempersilahkan Nyonya Ahn duduk terlebih dahulu saat mereka telah sampai di kafetarian.

"Bukan masalah tuan. Saya turut khawatir pada Nyonya."

"Baekhyun baik. Ia masih harus beristirahat jadi aku akan mohon bantuanmu. Selama Baekhyun di rawat, aku mohon kau dapat membantu pekerjaannya di kantor. Ia diharuskan beristirahat dari rutinitasnya untuk sementara."

"Baik tuan, Saya akan melakukannya." Nyonya Ahn mengangguk paham.

"Tujuanku mengundangmu kemari bukan hanya itu Nyonya Ahn. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Nyonya Ahn mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Dimana posisi Anda saat Baekhyun mengalami klep dan mengapa Baekhyun bisa mengalami hal seperti itu?"

Nyonya Ahn terdiam. __Klep? Luhan tak mengatakan apapun padanya.__ Gumam Nyonya Ahn.

"Tuan- Sejujurnya saya pun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bahkan saya tidak tahu jika Nyonya dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Yang saya tahu sebelumnya adalah -"

Nyonya Ahn menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Bagaimana ia mempersiapkan meeting, Luhan memintanya membelikan kopi untuk Baekhyun, sampai ia tak sadarkan diri di basement kantornya sendiri sedangkan ia sangat ingat jika seseorang membiusnya ketika masih berada di jalan menuju kantor.

"Bahkan Anda tidak mengetahui jika Kai datang ke kantor Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Tidak tuan, saya sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun."

 ** **-MW-****

Chanyeol telah kembali setelah mengantar Nyonya Ahn pulang menuju lobby rumah sakit. Kemudian ia kembali menuju ruang inap Baekhyun.

Menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring membelakangi pintu sedangkan bajunya telah tersingkap ke belakang memperlihatkan punggung polos dan hanya menyisakan celana pasien yang masih terpakai.

"Tuan?" Sapa Suster Kim.

"Emh?" Baekhyun kaget, sadar bahwa Suster Kim mungkin menyapa Chanyeol di depan pintu sana. Kemudian ia menarik selimutnya rusuh untuk menutupi keterlanjangannya.

"Nyonya Baekhyun sedang saya mandikan, Tuan."

"Baiklah. Saya akan keluar." Chanyeol tampak kaku keluar dari ruangan itu. Membuat Suster Kim terkikik geli sembari membasuh kembali punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"A-aa apa Suster Kim?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran pada Suster Kim yang terus saja terkikik geli.

"Anda sangat beruntung Nyonya. Anda memiliki suami seperti Tuan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan menatap Anda penuh puja dan berjalan kaku karna terpesona. Sangat lucu. Keke.."

"Huh?"

"Iya, beliau juga suami yang siap menjaga Anda 24 jam penuh."

"B-Benarkah?"

"Iya, Tuan Park slalu siap menjaga Nyonya. Beliau sampai rela mengerjakan tugas kantornya disini sambil menjaga Nyonya. Ia juga tidur di sofa agar nyonya tetap tidur dengan nyaman. Bahkan jika Beliau ingin pergi ke toilet pun, ia meminta para suster menjaga Nyonya. Para suster disini banyak yang iri melihat bagaimana Tuan Park sangat mencintai Nyonya." Kikik Suster Kim saat menceritakan bagaimana suster lain memuja Chanyeol sampai histeris dibuatnya.

Hal itu diam-diam membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu manis.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin Anda butuhkan?" Tanya suster Kim.

"Umh~ itu.. apa aku membawa ponsel saat sampai disini?"

"Umh?" Suster Kim tengah berpikir sambil mencoba mencari ponsel Baekhyun di dalam lemari pasien di samping sofa.

"Sepertinya Anda tidak membawa ponsel Anda Nyonya. Atau mungkin suami Anda yang menyimpannya."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Terimakasih Suster Kim."

Suster Kim pun tersenyum lalu pamit pergi. Bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol masuk kembali ke ruangan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba pria itu mendekatinya dan mencoba memasangkan overbed table tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Chanyeol memasang wajah dingin dan hanya sibuk kesana kemari menyiapkan beberapa makanan.

"Chan?" Ujar Baekhyun takut.

Namun, pria itu tak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk tetap menyibukan diri menyiapkan makanan dan obat Baekhyun diatas table.

"Setelah makan, tekan tombol itu dan minta suster membersihkannya. Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Disana sudah tertera dosisnya. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baekhyun?" Geram Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bersikap begini padaku. Aku minta maaf padamu."

"Aku harus menemui ibu dan ayah. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggillah suster jaga dengan menggunakan tombol itu." Chanyeol menunjuk kembali tombol berwarna merah disamping Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol~" Bibir Baekhyun bergetar pilu. Ia tak tahu mengapa Chanyeol mengacuhkannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa semuanya terjadi. Tak ada yang menjelaskan padanya.

"Aku pergi, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

 ** **-MW-****

Chanyeol tak dapat mengendalikan kecewanya. Dibantingnya setir kemudinya ke kanan jalan. Ia tertunduk dalam diam, air matanya perlahan menetes satu persatu. Mengingat kembali dimana Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata berkaca dan hampir menangis.

 _ _Apakah aku begitu buruk bagimu, Baekhyun? Bahkan matamu slalu memperlihatkan kesedihan dan ketakutan jika bersamaku. Apakah bahkan kau berpikir untuk pergi dariku? Apa kau menyesali pernikahan ini? Aku - Aku pun menyesal menikahimu, Baekhyun. Aku menyesal jika hal ini hanya akan membuatmu tertekan, takut, dan terluka karenaku. Rasanya aku tak cukup pantas untukmu dibandingkan Kai yang masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau harapkan berada disisimu. Baekhyun, tak bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?__

 ** **-MW-****

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di rumah orang tuanya. Ia segera menemui ibunya disana yang nampak bahagia menyambutnya. Memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Kau kemari? Mengapa tidak menghubungi, ibu?" Tanya Mama Park sembari memeluk putranya.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan ibu."

Mama Park mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Lalu dimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun sedang bekerja bu." Bohongnya.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Ayo kita duduk." Ujar Mama Park mengiringi Chanyeol untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Ibu. Apa yang ibu katakan pada Baekhyun?"

"Huh?"

"Iya, apa yang ibu katakan pada Baekhyun kemarin saat kami berkunjung. Apa ibu menekan Baekhyun tentang sesuatu? Sesuatu seperti cucu?"

Mama Park hanya membeo tak mengerti. Mengapa anaknya tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Ibu tak mengerti Chanyeol."

"Ibu, Baekhyun terlihat murung dan banyak diam saat terakhir kali kami berkunjung. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Jadi apa benar ibu menekan Baekhyun soal keturunan?"

Mama Park mencoba tenang. Sekarang ia paham jika Chanyeol menanyakan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun tempo hari.

"Ibu menawarkan Baekhyun untuk memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter. Ibu hanya takut jika kalian tidak serius tentang keturunan dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing tanpa memerhatikan hal itu."

"Tapi ini urusan rumah tanggaku, bu. Aku dan Baekhyun yang akan memutuskan apakah kami akan memiliki keturunan atau tidak."

"Sayang, kalian harus sudah membicarakannya."

"Kami akan membicarakannya."

"Jadi kau belum membicarakannya dengan Baekhyun? Atau kau belum dapat melupakan Luhan?"

"Luhan? Mengapa harus ada Luhan dalam pembicaraan kita bu? Dia hanya masa laluku."

"Lalu apalagi yang membuatmu mempertimbangkan kembali alasan untuk memiliki anak secepatnya?"

Chanyeol diam. Kenyataan menamparnya, jangankan memiliki keturunan dengan Baekhyun. Hidup bersama wanita itu untuk waktu yang lama saja. Rasanya sulit

 ** **-TBC-****


	14. Chapter 14

****YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **Park Chanyeol****

 ** **Byun Baekhyun****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona****

 ** **xxx****

"Besok siang, Nyonya Baekhyun sudah dapat pulang. Tolong tetap kontrol asupan makanan Nyonya, beberapa makanan yang menimbulkan gas pada lambung juga harus dihindari seperti asparagus, brokoli, apel, pir, mangga, roti, maupun yogurt. Ini hanya sementara waktu saja, sampai kondisi lambung Nyonya membaik."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan saya sarankan agar Nyonya tidak perlu banyak pikiran terlebih dahulu, peran Tuan Chanyeol juga penting disini untuk membantu penyembuhan Nyonya Baekhyun."

Dokter tersenyum tulus pada Chanyeol.

Sedangkan pria itu hanya melihat dokter dengan wajah datar tanpa sedikitpun merespon. Membuat wajah Baekhyun sendu melihatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Nyonya bisa beristirhat sekarang. Saya pamit." Dokter pun tersenyum dan undur pamit.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang beranjak pergi dari keheningan.

"Chan~" panggilan lembut Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya. Chanyeol berhenti namun enggan berbalik.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku?"

"Aku akan meminta suster untuk membantumu."

"Aku memintamu, suamiku.- Aku meminta bantuan suamiku. Bukan orang lain." Baekhyun mencicit diakhir kalimatnya.

Hati Chanyeol berdesir mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya suami. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karna pikirannya masih saja menolak saat bayangan Kai melintas di pikirannya.

"Masih ada orang lain. Lagipula kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi mengakuiku suami sebagaimu, disini tak ada orang lain yang melihat."

Chanyeol hanya menoleh Baekhyun sesaat kemudian pergi.

Sungguh bukan itu maksud Baekhyun. Ia tak berpura-pura. Ia mencicit bukan karna malu mengakui Chanyeol sebagai suaminya, ia hanya sedang berusaha meyakinkan hatinya bahwa bukan hanya ia yang menganggap pernikahan ini sungguhan.

Namun nyatanya penolakkan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa bahwa semua ini hanya kepura-puraan semata.

' _ _Tidakkah kau berlebihan? Mengapa Kau mengatakan hal itu.__ ' Batinnya.

Setetes air matanya menetes begitu saja diatas selimutnya. Membuat air matanya yang lain deras menuruni wajah cantik yang semakin menunduk.

Ada perasaan kesal, kecewa, dan tak berharga. Iya, baru kemarin Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya dengan lembut dan kini Chanyeol seakan menghempaskannya begitu saja ke lantai.

Membuat harga dirinya runtuh lantah.

Baekhyun meremat kencang selimutnya berusaha menahan kepedihan di dadanya. Rasa sesak dan lelah membuncah di dalam sana.

- ** **MW**** -

"Kyungsoo-sii. Apa kau masih di kantor?"

"Iya, tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Datanglah ke RS. Shim Dong-"

Kai bernapas lega ketika Chanyeol telah keluar dari ruang inap Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia bisa menemui Baekhyun pikirnya. Ia merasa senang dan berharap dapat memastikan Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Beruntunglah penyamarannya sebagai pasien di rumah sakit ini membuahkan hasil. Tak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai artis karna ia hanya perlu memakai masker dan memakai baju pasien kemana-mana di rumah sakit ini agar tidak ketahuan.

Perlahan Kai mengendap-endap menuju kamar Baekhyun. Mencoba melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Namun sebenarnya, masih ada cctv yang mengintainya dan Kai tidak menyadari itu.

Kai merasa lega saat menyadari tidak ada yang melihatnya masuk. Namun sayang, ketika ia masuk bukan wajah terkejut atau bahagia yang di dapatnya. Justru Kai menemukan wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan kemerahan dan air mata. Kini dirinyalah yang terkejut.

Baekhyun menatapnya dalam diam, namun wajahnya tetap tak menampilkan keterkejutan ataupun senang. Baekhyun masih bersedih, sesegukannya masih jelas terdengar bahkan air mata wanita itu tak kunjung berhenti.

"Baek?" Kai mencoba mendekat.

"K-kai?" Baekhyun mencoba memfokuskan kembali matanya yang masih tertutupi air mata.

Baekhyun masih ingat jelas suara itu walaupun wajah pria itu tertutupi masker.

"Kau menangis?" Kai mendekat. Ia mencoba meraih pipi merah Baekhyun

Namun Baekhyun menghalaunya. "M-mengapa kau ada disini? Kau?" Ujarnya panik.

Baekhyun menelisik pakaian yang di kenakan Kai.

Kai mengerti, ia membuka masker wajahnya. " Aku khawatir terhadapmu. Bagaimana keadaan mu, seperti apa-"

"Kai~ pergilah. Kumohon" Baekhyun mengerti maksud kedatangan laki-laki itu tanpa harus diperjelasnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Kai berlama disini dan Chanyeol menemukannya. Jadi Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya jadi satu, memohon pada Kai.

"Kumohon~" Kini air mata Baekhyun mengalir lagi.

Dengan lembut Kai menangkup kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Saat bersamaku, kau jarang menangis. Kau slalu ceria, tertawa, dan sering mengumpat padaku. Bukankah kau sudah menikah dengan pria pilihan ayahmu. Pria yang kau anggap baik itu. Tapi mengapa aku tak pernah melihat kebahagianmu yang dulu? Mengapa pria itu slalu menjadi alasanmu menangis. Sadarlah Baekhyun. KAU INI KENAPA! APA YANG DIPERBUATNYA PADAMU. KATAKAN PADAKU, KATAKAN BAEK!" Kai mengguncangkan Baekhyun dengan keras.

Baekhyun sadar, Baekhyun sadar ia tetap membela Chanyeol. Ada hal yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan pada Kai. Perasaaan aneh, perasaan menjadi lemah dibawah kuasa Chanyeol. Perasaan yang tak ia rasakan pada Kai. Perasaan untuk bertahan dalam hubungan ini dan tak menyerah.

"Kau harus sadar, slama ini aku yang membawamu dalam kebebasan. Tanpa rasa bersalah dan tertekan. Berbeda dengan saat ini, kau terlihat lemah dan terus dalam rasa bersalah. Atau jangan-jangan, kau mencintainya?"

' _ _Mencintai? Aku? Mencintai Chanyeol?__ ' Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Benarkah? Tapi mengapa? Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tak pernah terisi oleh tawa dan kebahagiaan. Mengapa ada cinta disana?

"Kai~ sudah" Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. Ia mencoba melepaskan kungkungan Kai padanya.

"DENGAR! Kau tidak mungkin menggunakan heroin lagi kalau kau tidak tertekan seperti ini.-"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mencari sebuah kebenaran di mata Kai. Merasa perlu menanyakan banyak hal pada Kai. Pertanyaan yang tak pernah Chanyeol beritahu padanya.

"-SADARLAH BAEK! SADARLAH BAHWA HANYA AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU. YANG SLALU ADA DISAMPINGMU. AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN APAPUN UNTUKMU. APAPUN." Kai mengguncang bahu Baekhyun lagi lalu kemudian terengah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Memeluk Baekhyun secara sepihak.

Airmata Kai luruh juga. "Aku slalu ada disini Baek. Aku slalu ada disini. Aku yang akan slalu ada untukmu. Jika kau butuh tempat kembali. Kembalilah kepadaku. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Asalkan jangan sakiti dirimu lagi seperti saat ini. Jangan lagi, jangan pernah lagi."

Kai menangis untuk semua kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri. Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali, andai dulu ia adalah pribadi yang baik yang dapat menjadi pilihan terbaik bagi Baekhyun. Mungkin ayah Baekhyun akan menyetujui hubungan mereka dan Baekhyun dapat hidup bersamanya.

Lama Baekhyun membiarkan Kai memeluknya. Membiarkan laki-laki itu menumpahkan segala emosinya. Kemudian, perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan Kai dari dirinya.

Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Kai dengan seksama sembari menata pikiran dan ucapannya.

"Waktu itu aku terbangun tiba-tiba di rumah sakit. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku, Kai. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apapun." Baekhyun menatap Kai penuh harap.

Berharap setidaknya pria itu memberikannya penjelasan.

Kai pun mengangguk.

- ** **MW**** -

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo-sii." Chanyeol menerima beberapa berkas di tangannya dan duduk di kursi tunggu sembari membuka salah satu map. Mengecek satu persatu isi berkas tersebut.

"Sama-sama Tuan." Kyungsoo turut duduk disamping Chanyeol. Sesekali melihat ke sekitar lobby yang telah sepi dan kemudian melihat ke arah Chanyeol lagi.

Lama dalam Hening, Kyungsoo diam-diam terpaku dan tak berhenti memuja ketampanan Chanyeol.

Matanya menelisik rambut Chanyeol yang disisir ke belakang. Menjadi alasan kelemahan Kyungsoo pada bosnya itu. Belum lagi kacamata yang dikenakan Chanyeol slalu membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dan bijaksana.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya guna meraup kembali kesadarannya dan berusaha mencari-cari alasan. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal pikiranku." Ujarnya seolah berpikir keras.

"Hng?"

"Sebenarnya saya ingin bertanya sesuatu yang privasi tentang Anda. Ya.. hal-hal seperti pertanyaan mengapa Anda tidak masuk kerja akhir-akhir ini dan mengapa Anda berada di rumah sakit saat ini. Apakah Anda sakit? Ataukah keluarga Anda. Pikiran-pikiran itu menghantui saya. Tapi Anda tenang saja, itu hanya dalam pikiran saya." Ujar Kyungsoo polos.

Kyungsoo berceloteh tanpa beban. Ia bukan orang yang puas dengan keterdiaman. Ia lebih suka mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sementara Chanyeol sudah berdecak dan berseringai kemudian.  
"Kau sudah mengatakan semua kau pikirkan Nona Do dan aku mendengarkannya."

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Ini mungkin terdengar seperti keluhan tapi terus terang saja. Aku sangat lelah tuan. Berangkat pagi pulang malam."

"Kau mengeluh." Chanyeol menegaskan bahwa itu bukan 'kemungkinan' tapi jelas-jelas Kyungsoo mengeluh.

"Jelas aku mengeluh, bos ku galak. Ssttt.. Tapi tampan. Kekeke" Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

Membuat Chanyeol berdecak dan kembali pada berkasnya.

"Baiklah. Sudah malam. Mungkin lain kali Anda harus mentraktir saya kopi sebagai bayaran lembur saya." Kemudian Kyungsoo berdiri, hendak pamit.

"Ckh.. kau ini benar-benar sudah melupakan formalitas." Chanyeol masih menatap berkasnya dengan lamat walaupun kata-katanya mengejek Kyungsoo yang seakan mengajaknya berbicara sebagaimana teman.

"Umurku lebih tua dari Anda dan sekarang kita tidak sedang di kantor. Jadi wajar kalau aku menggunakan banmal. Anda jangan terlalu kaku, tuan. Wkwk"

Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri sementara Chanyeol berdecak padanya. Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo menjadi penghiburnya saat ini.

"Kebetulan aku sedang ingin mengerjakan berkas ini, mau secangkir kopi?" Chanyeol menutup berkasnya dan berdiri.

"Wow.. Ini terdengar tiba-tiba tapi saya sangat tersanjung Anda menerima tawaran saya."

"Aku tidak suka berhutang. Apalagi berhutang janji." Chanyeol berseringai pada Kyungsoo. Lalu jalan terlebih dulu, membimbing Kyungsoo masuk ke mobilnya.

- ** **MW**** -

"Jadi kau yang menemukanku di toilet dan Chanyeol yang membawaku ke rumah sakit?" Baekhyun terkejut luar biasa.

Kai mengangguk lemah.

"Apa kau menemukan ponselku dan menyimpannya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sempat untuk memikirkan dimana ponselmu."

"Benar... Lalu bagaimana dengan orang disekitarmu. Bagaimana caranya kau menemukanku tanpa membuat keributan?"

"Sayangnya aku membuat keributan." Ujar Kai lesu.  
"Lagipula aku ini artis, akan sangat sulit untuk tidak menarik perhatian."

"Berarti seluruh karyawanku tahu kalau aku menggunakan heroin." Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Tidak, aku menyuruh satpam untuk berjaga di sekitar area tkp."

Akhirnya Baekhyun bernafas lega. "Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan pesanku. Apa kau masih menyimpannya?"

Ah iya pesan.

"Tentu, sebentar." Kai merogoh saku celananya.

"Ini" Kai memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba melihat isi pesan yang di terima Kai. Mencoba memahami isi pesan tersebut dan mengingat-ingat kembali detail kejadian sebelum ia ditemukan di toilet.

"Aku rasa aku di jebak."

"Dijebak?"

"Iya."

- ** **MW**** -

"HAH?!" Satu fakta mengejutkan yang membuat Kyungsoo condong memandang Chanyeol takjub.

"Diamlah, jangan membuat kebisingan ditempat sepi seperti ini." Chanyeol masih membolak-balikkan berkasnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menyeruput kembali americanonya.

"Anda sudah menikah? Dan istri Anda sedang dirawat? Hoaahh" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan untuk fakta itu.

Sungguh Chanyeol tak peduli, ia tak mengindahkan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Ia juga merasa tak harus mengulang penjelasannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya paham atas keterdiaman Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-sii? Anda tidak sedang berselingkuh kan?" Kyungsoo bertopang dagu diatas meja.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol menaruh perhatian pada Kyungsoo.

"Istri Anda sedang sakit dan dirawat tetapi Anda ada di sebuah kafe dengan gadis cantik yang belum menikah." Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku sedang ingin mengerjakan tugas kantorku dan membayar lembur segelas kopi untuk karyawan yang lebih tua dariku tetapi lebih berisik dari keponakanku."

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya tak suka.

"Isssshhh.. Kau ini. Baiklah. Baiklah... Tapi bagaimanapun aku lebih tua darimu jadi kau bisa panggil aku Noona. Ingat.. Noona."

Chanyeol hanya berdecak menanggapinya.

"Diluar kantor kau bisa memanggilku Noona tapi tetaplah bersikap profesional saat di kantor. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo berceloteh lagi. Mengundang gelengan kepala dari atasannya itu.

"Lihat... sekarang siapa yang menyuruh siapa."

"Ish kau ini. Bagaimana istrimu akan tahan kalau kau bersikap dingin terus seperti ini." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol diam. Diam untuk kata-kata Kyungsoo yang seakan menikamnya tepat di jantung.

"Seharusnya kau lebih lembut. Ramah. Supaya istrimu cepat sembuh. Wanita itu tidak suka kekerasan. Aku sarankan kau (...)"

Setelah itu tak ada kata-kata Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol dengarkan. Seakan tuli, beberapa kejadian datang bermunculan tiba-tiba di benaknya. Mengalihkan dunianya begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengingat adegan demi adegan dan membuat beberapa pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan 'Mengapa ia sangat ingin Baekhyun bahagia karenanya? Mengapa ia sangat marah saat Baekhyun bahagia bersama orang lain? Mengapa ia sangat ingin Baekhyun bergantung padanya? Mengapa? Mengapa dirinya sangat ingin mendapatkan pengakuan itu dari Baekhyun?'

Waktu terus berlalu, malam semakin larut. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perbincangan mereka. Lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo yang berbicara sendiri sedari tadi.

"Terimakasih atas kopinya. Saya berharap istri Anda akan cepat sembuh dan Anda dapat kembali lagi ke kantor."

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan di depan kafe.

"Hmm." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di kantor. Berhati-hatilah berkendara." Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol dan diangguki. Setelah itu Kyungsoo berjalan menuju taxi online yang baru saja dipesannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum di dalam mobil sembari mengangguk ramah pada Chanyeol. Kemudian menghilang dari pandangan pria itu dalam sekejap.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya, memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo kembali untuk bersikap ramah dan baik pada Baekhyun.

Ia tengah bertanya dan khawatir dalam dirinya, siapa kiranya yang menemani Baekhyun tadi. Adakah yang membantu? Dan kira-kira apa yang ingin Baekhyun mintai bantuan padanya?

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti oleh sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya. ' _ _Dimana botol heroin yang dikonsumsi Baekhyun?'__

- ** **MW**** -

"Aku akan membantumu. Kau tenang saja." Kai mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.  
"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau jelek saat menangis."

Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku akan meminta suster menemanimu. Okey?"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk lucu.

"Aku pergi~" Kai tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun. Ia pun kembali menutup wajahnya dengan masker.

"Kai~" Baekhyun memanggilnya. Membuat pria itu berbalik dan menunggu Baekhyun.

"Maukah kau menjadi temanku? Hanya temanku?"  
Baekhyun memandang Kai penuh harap.

Kai tersenyum di balik maskernya tetapi Baekhyun dapat melihat eye smile pria itu melengkung manis.  
"Kau sudah pernah memintanya, Baek. Mintalah yang lain."

Kai pergi. Ia menutup pintu pelan.

Menyisakan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas dengan berat. Katakan saja Baekhyun jahat dan egois tapi perasaannya tak dapat dibohongi. Apa perasaan lain yang ingin dia lindungi.

- ** **TBC**** -


	15. Chapter 15

**YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]**

 **xxx**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **xxx**

 **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona**

 **xxx**

Langit yang sangat cerah mulai menampakan birunya. Bahkan hangatnya mentari sudah terasa dibalik jendela tetapi hal itu tak dapat mengusik si cantik yang masih setia tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun seakan terusik oleh rasa tak tertahankan kali ini. Ia ingin pipis jadi ia segera bangun walau dengan alis yang berkerut mencoba membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya sedangkan matanya terbuka perlahan.

Baekhyun mencoba meraba-raba tepi brankarnya mencari _nurse call bell_ disamping tempat tidurnya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia terperanjat merasakan sejumput rambut ditangannya. Rambut siapa? Tanyanya dalam hati. Jadi Baekhyun menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang berada disampingnya. Dan ternyata ia menemukan wajah Chanyeol terlelap disana.

Ia bernafas lega karena itu. Ia pikir Kai mungkin saja nekat dan menginap disana atau lebih parahnya lagi mungkin ada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ternyata itu hanya ilusinya semata dan kini ia secara tidak sadar terpaku mengamati wajah Chanyeol lebih dekat. Berpikir bahwa Tuhan begitu adil menciptakan Chanyeol dengan segala kesempurnaannya.

Matanya yang besar begitu manis dan bibirnya yang tebal terkesan imut. Belum lagi cara tidur pria itu yang begitu tenang, membuat Baekhyun gemas tiba-tiba. Ia sampai melupakan keinginannya untuk membuang air kecil.

Perlahan Baekhyun menyisir surai hitam Chanyeol dengan lembut. Menyingkirkan rambut-rambutnya yang sedikit panjang ke kesamping telinga. Membuatnya terlihat (?)

Umh (?) ASTAGA~ pria itu terlihat. Brengsek (?) Bagaimana mungkin dahinya terlihat menyebalkan begitu saja. Ia terlihat tampan hanya karena dahinya terlihat. Membuat Baekhyun sebal tiba-tiba.

'Pantas saja suster-suster disini banyak menggodamu. Dasar nakal. Ish'

 **Takkk**

Ups... Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyentil dahi Chanyeol dengan gemas. Ah~ dia terlalu terbawa suasana rupanya. Ia buru-buru menarik tangannya dan segera memejamkan matanya.

"Ah~"

Chanyeol langsung terbangun dan mengaduh sakit di dahinya sambil mengusap-usapnya perlahan.

Sementara Baekhyun masih berpura-pura tidur. Walau begitu ia tetap saja gugup hingga matanya risau tak tentu walaupun terpejam. Ah manis sekali~

 _'Ah bagaimana kalau Chanyeol marah? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol meneriakinya? Huft... baiklah. baiklah. Aku akan berpura-pura, aku akan memanfaatkan penyakitku. Nanti aku akan...'_ chup~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Egh_?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun." Chanyeol ngusak rambut Baekhyun lembut. Lalu melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hgh?" Baekhyun tak berani membuka matanya tapi ia mengusap-usap dahinya.

"T-tadi? Chanyeol menciumku? D-dia... Dia mencium dahiku?" Bibirnya mengerut lucu tetapi matanya tetep terpejam.

' _Dia pintar sekali mempermainkan aku, terkadang membuatku marah-marah, lalu menangis, dan sekarang malu seperti ini. Ish.. Kau seperti roller coaster, Chanyeol._ ' Batinnya

"Ckh~ napeun namja Huft"

Baekhyun tak sadar kalau Chanyeol tengah menertawainya dibalik kaca pintu saat Baekhyun sedang mengumpat dengan mata terpejam dan bibirnya yang tak berhenti mengomel sambil mengerucut lucu.

"Aku tau kau berpura-pura. Matamu bergerak kesana kemari. Bodoh. Hgh~ napeun yeoja." Chanyeol menyeringai menang.

 **-MW-**

Baekhyun sudah siap sekarang, ia sudah tak memakai baju pasien lagi. Suster Kim dan Suster Seo membantunya untuk mandi, menyikat gigi, dan berpakaian. Baekhyun nampak cantik dalam balutan dress putih dengan nuasa bunga dan jepit di sisi kiri rambutnya.

"Ah~ yeoppo~" Puji Suster Kim bangga setelah menyisir rambut Baekhyun.

"Iya Nyonya Park sangat cantik. Aku juga merasa kagum pada kulit Nyonya Park yang sangat lembut dan putih. Bahkan aku sampai takut menggosoknya terlalu kencang saat mandi tadi. Kekeke" Suster Seo menimpali pujian Suster Kim dengan lelucon.

"Kekeke.. Kulitnya seperti bayi kan?"

"Iya Nyonya Kim. Kekeke.."

"Suster Kim dan Suster Seo terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula kenapa aku harus dimandikan? Aku kan masih bisa menggunakan tanganku dengan baik?"

"Ah itu" Suster Seo nampak berpikir.

"Tuan Park yang memintanya pada dokter. Mengingat kondisi tubuh Nyonya yang mungkin saja masih lemas jadi Tuan Park meminta dokter agar kami dapat membantu Nyonya. Lagipula kami tidak keberatan." Jelas Suster Kim.

"Ah~ begitu."

Baekhyun tak tahu kalau suster saja boleh dimintai bantuan seperti ini. Tapi mungkin ini alergi paling parah yang dialaminya. Ia tak sampai pikir bagaimana obat itu bisa ia konsumsi. Bahkan dokter menyebutkan kalau obat itu dalam dosis tinggi.

Ah.. ingin sekali membela diri saat dokter menghimbau dirinya untuk tidak mengonsumsi obat terlarang itu 'lagi'. Seakan-akan ia sengaja mengonsumsi barang terlarang itu dan jadilah seperti ini. Apa yang salah dengan semua orang, mengapa mereka semua menganggap ia melakukannya dengan sengaja.

Tapi percuma saja membela diri, tak ada yang akan percaya pada seseorang yang memiliki masa lalu yang buruk. Pergi ke club malam? Minum-minuman keras? Merokok.. Ah yang satu ini juga tiba-tiba tak menarik lagi setelah kepergian ayahnya. Semuanya seakan berhenti begitu saja. Yang ada hanya kesedihan setiap harinya tapi tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk mencari pelarian.

"Nyonya, ini sarapannya. Saya taruh disini atau saya suapi?" Tawar Suster Seo.

Baekhyun nampak menimang-nimang. Ia teringat suasana tadi pagi saat ia melihat keluar jendela dan sepertinya langit begitu cerah mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan menghirup udah yang menyejukkan dibawah langit yang cerah.

"Hum~ sebenarnya aku ingin sekali makan di taman. Apa boleh aku membawanya keluar?"

"Itu~ Sebenarnya makanan di rumah sakit tidak baik dibawa keluar. Akan ada banyak debu dan kotoran, Nyonya." Suster Kim dan Suster Seo saling melempar tatap. Suster Seo mencoba memberikan alasan yang logis dan mungkin dapat diterima.

Baekhyun memang sudah diperbolehkan pulang siang ini tapi Tuan Park/ Chanyeol belum tentu memperbolehkannya keluar.

"Ah~ ya sudah. Tidak apa... tidak apa... Aku kan hanya bertanya. Aku akan memakannya disini ko. Terimakasih Suster Kim, Suster Seo." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus pada kedua suster itu.

Membuat keduanya kikuk dan memandang tak tega pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu pasti menginginkan udara segar setelah terbaring lemas di kasur selama 3 hari ini. Tapi apa daya? Park Chanyeol begitu tegas pada apa dan bagaimana Baekhyun harus diperlakukan. Mereka pun meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap sedih pada cuaca cerah diluar sana. Pasti sangat sejuk dan hangat diluar sana pikirnya. Jadi ia menarik overhead tablenya menghadap jendela. Lalu tersenyum setelahnya, ya seharusnya ia bersyukur sudah diberi kesehatan. Dan ia tak boleh menggerutu. Para suster benar, akan sangat buruk membawa makanan keluar. Debu dan bakteri bisa saja masuk dan ia bisa saja tertular penyakit lain yang dapat mengakibatkan suatu hal lain yang tidak diinginkan. Pikirnya.

 **Cklekk**...

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, membuat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya untuk mengecek siapa yang datang. Namun, kemudian ia kembali menatap lurus jendela di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Hmm"

Diam, adalah satu sikap yang Baekhyun tunjukkan pada Chanyeol. Ia memilih diam dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Aku sudah menelpon Nyonya Ahn. Beliau akan datang kemari untuk menjemputmu pulang."

"Hum"

Dibandingkan merasa marah atau kesal pada Chanyeol. Ia masih merasa kesal karena tidak bisa keluar ruangan.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin sarapan terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau mau ikut, kita bisa ke taman.-

Seketika Baekhyun berbalik memperlihatkan mata puppynya yang berbinar gemas menghadap Chanyeol. Oh manis sekali, Byun Baekhyun~ 

"-Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menghabiskan dulu makananmu."

 **-MW-**

Chanyeol terus saja menyeringai geli melihat anak puppy dihadapannya terus bergerak kesana kemari di kursi rodanya. Ia tersenyum pada semua orang yang dilewatinya dengan pipi bulat yang bersemu merah. Bahkan tak sedikit orang yang disapanya memuji kecantikan si mungil.

Mata Baekhyun terus saja melihat kesana kemari dengan tatapan kagum. Bahkan untuk sekedar membawanya ke kafetarian, Baekhyun nampak takjub membaca semua menu yang dipasang didepan kios makanan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol membawanya dengan sabar berkeliling untuk mencari kopi, sandwich, dan beberapa makanan yang Chanyeol masukkan begitu saja ke dalam kantung plastiknya. Baekhyun tak begitu memperhatikan karna ia sibuk membaca beberapa menu disana. Wkwk

Tibalah mereka di taman. Chanyeol membantu mengunci kursi roda Baekhyun dan mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Kemudian pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa buah dingin yang dibungkus plastik wrap seperti strawberry, melon, dan semangka. Lalu ada beberapa snack dan juga sebotol susu putih dari dalam kantung.

"Ini camilanmu. Cha~"

Lantas Chanyeol mengeluarkan sandwichnya dan melahapnya dalam sekali gigit.

Sementara Baekhyun diam dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Yang digarap pun memberikan ekspresi bertanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun takut.

Jelas-jelas kedua susternya melarang Baekhyun untuk makan makanan diluar ruangan. Tentu saja ia tak ingin terkena omel lagi. Apalagi Chanyeol membelikannya beberapa snack asin yang enak tapi itu bukan makanan sehat untuk orang sakit/ baru sembuh sepertinya.

"Cepatlah dimakan. Kau kan hanya makan bubur pagi ini. Lagipula cuaca secerah ini harus dinikmati sambil memakan camilan." Ujarnya datar.

Seketika Baekhyun kembali ceria dan buru-buru membuka bungkus strawberry dan snacknya.

"Umh~ Segar..." Baekhyun begitu semangat mencicipi strawberrynya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya senang.

 _"Nyonya sarapannya sudah siap. Saya taruh disini atau saya suapi?" Tawar Suster Seo._

 _"Hum~ sebenarnya aku ingin sekali makan di taman. Apa boleh aku membawanya keluar?"_

 _"Itu~"_

Jelas saja Chanyeol mendengarnya. Awalnya ia hanya ingin memastikan Baekhyun memakan sarapannya tetapi secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar wanita itu memelas pada susternya.

Chanyeol menjadi sangat posesif setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menjadi mudah marah pada siapa saja yang mungkin menyakiti Baekhyun. Bahkan ia memilih khusus suster yang akan merawat Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak ingin sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya kembali terulang.

"Apa kopimu masih panas?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"..."

"Dari tadi kau tidak meminum kopimu." Jelasnya.

"Tidak~"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu melanjutkan kunyahannya dengan semangat. Sesekali melahap snack bersama strawberry.

"Oh iya Baekhyun. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh." Jawabnya dengan mulut penuh strawberry.

"Waktu itu... saat kau berada di kantor. Saat itu -" Baekhyun benar-benar mendengarkan Chanyeol dengan baik.

"-Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kai? Mengapa kau bersamanya saat kejadian itu?"

"..."

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah strawberrynya. Ia menelan strawberry yang belum lumat itu dengan terpaksa.

Kemudian Baekhyun mencoba menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mencari kepercayaan di mata pria itu terhadapnya.

Tapi nihil.. Chanyeol seakan hanya ingin tahu apa yang ingin didengarnya dan menuduhnya seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

Maka untuk itu, Baekhyun merasa percuma saja menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol apa yang dirasakan dan dicurigainya. Mungkin saja Chanyeol hanya akan menganggapnya tak masuk akal.

"Hmm.. Hmm.. Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun. Karna aku hanya akan terlihat mengada-ngada dan membual jika mengatakannya padamu. Lebih baik kau percaya apa yang kau percaya, Chan." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menyuapkan kembali strawberry ke dalam mulutnya.

Sementara Chanyeol mendengus kasar melihat Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Tapi apa yang Baekhyun katakan benar adanya. Ia belum siap mendengar apa yang tak ingin didengarnya. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun menyanggah tuduhannya dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidak benar.

Dilain pihak, Baekhyun nampak kebingungan. Matanya melirik kesana kemari. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Emh~ i-tu.. sepertinya aku haus. Apa kau memiliki air mineral?"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas padanya lalu menggigit kembali sandwichnya.

"Tidak. Kau minum saja susu itu."

Baekhyun menatap jijik pada susu dihadapannya. Ia tak suka susu putih, rasanya getir dan hambar. Jadi sejak kecil ia tak menyukainya.

"Err... itu~ aku sebenarnya~ Aku lebih menyukai rasa strawberry." Ujarnya manja sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"..." Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam sebagai respon.

Membuat Baekhyun salah mengartikan sikap Chanyeol.

"B-bukannya aku tak menyukainya. Tapi aku a-" Ucapannya terhenti seketika saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka tutup botolnya dan meminumnya sampai tandas.

"Kau hanya perlu berterus terang dan mengatakan lebih sering apa yang tidak kau sukai dan apa yang kau sukai. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Chanyeol pun segera bangkit, meninggalkan sandwichnya yang baru dimakan setengah dan kopinya yang sama sekali belum disesapnya.

Sementara Baekhyun memandang bingung pada kepergian Chanyeol.

"Mengatakan apa yang tidak kusukai? Dan yang ku sukai? Jangan memaksakan diri?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sambil menimang-nimbang ucapan Chanyeol. Otaknya terkadang cerdas tetapi akan tumpul tiba-tiba saat berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana dirinya mulai memaklumi dan berusaha memahami Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengubah hidupnya 100%.

 **-MW-**

Setelah membawakan Baekhyun susu strawberry dan air mineral Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya. Disepanjang jalan mereka terus saja diam, Chanyeol diam dan terus menatap ke depan. Sedangkan Baekhyun sesekali mendongak dan mencuri-cuti pandang pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan ingin bertanya.

Tapi bukankah ia yang membuat Chanyeol kembali terdiam seperti ini. Ah entahlah. Lagipula Baekhyun tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Chanyeol.

Mengatakan kecurigaannya kalau dirinya mungkin saja dijebak? Tidak sengaja mengonsumsi heroin padahal dirinya jelas-jelas tes laboratorium menyatakan kalau dirinya pernah mengonsumsi heroin? Ah. Siapa yang percaya pada pendosa sepertinya?

"Nyonya~" Nyonya Ahn sudah berada di ruangannya dan tersenyum menyambut Baekhyun.

 **-MW-**

Baekhyun sudah kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya sedangkan Nyonya Ahn duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu Chanyeol pamit untuk mengurus administrasi kepulangan Baekhyun siang ini.

Tangan kedua Baekhyun dan Nyonya Ahn saling menggenggam erat. Dan Nyonya Ahn terus saja mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Nyonya~ maafkan saya. Karna saya nyonya jadi begini. Harusnya saya-"

"Tidak Nyonya Ahn. Nyonya Ahn tidak bersalah apapun." Baekhyun mengusap tangan Nyonya Ahn dengan lembut.  
"Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Jadi Nyonya Ahn tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi nyonya~"

"Sudah.. sini peluk aku. Aku ingin dipeluk Nyonya Ahn." Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya pada Nyonya Ahn.

Nyonya Ahn pun memeluknya dengan bahagia. Baekhyun sudah seperti putrinya sendiri. Bagaimana pun ia tetap merasa bersalah saat Baekhyun mengalami hal buruk disaat dirinya tak ada. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk fokus pada pekerjaan kantor dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab pria itu. Ia merasa sudah sangat ceroboh menjaga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seakan mempertegasnya dengan melarang Nyonya Ahn untuk tidak ikut menjaga Baekhyun. Bertambah sudahlah rasa bersalah Nyonya Ahn.

"Saya merasa sangat cemas setelah tiba di kantor dan mendengar kalau Nyonya dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Saya juga merasa terkejut karena seseorang sepertinya membius saya sebelum saya sampai di kantor."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya pada Nyonya Ahn.

"Bius?"

"Iya Nyonya, seseorang mungkin saja mencoba mencelakai Nyonya saat saya tidak ada. Saat itu saya sedang membelikan kopi pesanan Nyonya-"

"Tunggu.. tunggu.. aku masih belum mengerti. Anda mengatakan jika aku memesan kopi?"

"Iya, nyonya memintanya Nona Luhan tetapi kami membagi tugas. Jadi Nona Luhan yang menyiapka meeting sedangkan saya membelikan kopi untuk nyonya sebelum meeting."

"Huh?"

- **TBC** -


	16. Chapter 16

****YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE [ChanBaek GS]****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **Park Chanyeol****

 ** **Byun Baekhyun****

 ** **xxx****

 ** **#ig : bkynie #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona****

 ** **xxx****

Setelah mengurus administrasi rumah sakit. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo sembari berjalan menuju ruangan Baekhyun.

"Tolong kau hubungi Sehun dan katakan padanya untuk datang bersamamu siang ini ke rumahku. Bawa juga beberapa berkas yang harus ku tanda tangani."

 _ _"Baik tuan."__

"Oke, ku tunggu kalian berdua."

 _ _"Baik tuan."__

 ** **Tutt****

Chanyeol mengakhiri telponnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Belum juga ia membuka pintu, llangkahnya seketika terhenti.

"Nyonya Ahn yakin?"

"Iya, Nyonya. Nona Luhan sendiri yang mengatakannya pada saya. Jadi saya segera pergi untuk membeli kopi tersebut."

Kemudian Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.  
 _ _'Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Nyonya Ahn. Keyakinanku semakin kuat. Ya, aku harus menyelidikinya sendiri dan membuktikan kepada Chanyeol jika aku dijebak. Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Kai lagi.'__

"Oh iya Nyonya Ahn. Aku tidak menemukan ponselku dimanapun. Apa mungkin aku meninggalkannya di kantor?"

"Ah~ ponsel Nyonya. Kemarin saat Tuan memanggil saya kemari dan beliau meminta saya untuk mencari ponsel Nyonya karna saat dibawa ke rumah sakit Tuan tidak menemukan ponsel Nyonya. Jadi setelah itu saya menanyakannya pada Nona Luhan dan ia mengaku menyimpannya. Nona Luhan mengatakan kalau ponsel Nyonya tertinggal saat meeting."

"Luhan?"

"Iya, Nyonya."

"Lalu Nyonya Ahn memberikan ponsel saya pada Chanyeol?"

"Iya Nyonya."

"Lalu?"

"Saya mengatakan semuanya pada Tuan Chanyeol dan Tuan juga sempat bertanya dimana Nona Luhan saat kejadian itu. Untuk itu saya juga diminta untuk membawa seluruh rekaman cctv di lantai 2 ruang meeting dan ruangan Anda."

 _ _'Sampai sejauh itu? Berarti~ Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semuanya? Tanpa ia menjelaskan padaku?'__

"Tapi syukurlah Nyonya sudah sembuh sekarang." Nyonya Ahn bernafas lega untuk itu. Ia menyisir surai coklat Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Saya sangat bersyukur Nyonya sudah mulai sembuh sekarang. Terimakasih Nyonya." Seketika Nyonya Ahn memeluk Baekhyun.

 ** **-MW-****

Akhirnya dokter memberikan surat ijin kepulangan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua bersama Nyonya Ahn juga Pak Lee pulang menuju kediaman Chanyeol Baekhyun. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah tahu jika Baekhyun menuntut penjelasan padanya. Tetap saja tak ada sedikitpun niatanya menjelaskan apapun pada Baekhyun saat ini. Membuat gadis itu menggeram tertahan saat menatap Chanyeol dari kaca spion.

 _ _'Aish.. pria tak berprasaan itu. Jadi pertanyaannya tentang aku dan Kai tadi pagi hanya jebakan? Sebenarnya dia sudah tau semuanya dari rekaman cctv? Aish.. Menyebalkan.. menyebalkan..!?'__

Mata kecilnya menatap tajam Chanyeol lewat spion yang ada di dalam mobil. Membuat pria itu merasakan perasaan aneh (?) perasaan seperti ada yang mengulitinya dari belakang.

Jadi Chanyeol menatap spion dan menemukan si mungil mengumpatinya dari belakang sana.

 ** _ _ **'PABBO!'**__**

 ** **-MW-****

Setelah sampai di depan rumah, Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang turun dari mobil dan berniat membukakan pintu Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu dengan segala kekesalannya mendorong pintunya dengan keras membuat Chanyeol kaget karenanya.

"Minggir!" Gerutu Baekhyun lucu. Kalau sudah begini Chanyeol tidak bisa membedakan mana siswa sekolah dasar dengan Baekhyun.

Lalu gadis itu berjalan cepat mendahului yang lain.

Sementara Nyonya Ahn dan Pak Lee menatap gemas pada sepasang suami istri yang manis itu.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas membiarkan si mungil berjalan terlebih dulu memasuki kediaman mereka sedangkan dirinya membantu Pak Lee membawa beberapa tas dan koper.

"Ahjumma~" Seru Baekhyun cerita saat membuka pintu rumah dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Kepulangannya menjadi hal yang paling membagiakan.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan dua orang tak dikenalnya berdiri dan tersenyum pasanya dari arah ruang tamu.

Seorang wanita cantik yang tidak terlalu tinggi darinya dan seorang pria berpakaian dokter. Baekhyun memasang wajah curiga pada dua orang itu tetapi mereka berdua tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Anda sudah datang, Nyonya~" Ahjumma pun datang dengan menampakkan kegembiraanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ah~ I-iya~" Tapi tatapan Baekhyun tak bisa lepas dari dua orang asing disana. Membuat Ahjumma ikut menatap kedua tamu yang baru saja datang tadi.

"Nyonya, beliau adalah tamu Tuan."

Kemudian Baekhyun menatap ahjumma mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk." Baekhyun mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk kembali.

Ia mengerti bagaimana harus menghormati tamu tapi ia hanya tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol membiarkan orang lain memasuki rumah mereka.

Sejak menikah Chanyeol adalah pihak yang paling keras menentang keberadaan orang lain selain keluarganya di rumah ini. Chanyeol hanya tak menyukai pesta dan sesuatu yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang asing.

Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih erat dari sekedar hubungan bisnis. Namun, hal itu pula yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Seru Chanyeol dari ambang pintu.

"Ah iya, sajang-nim." Kyungsoo mengangguk hormat.

"Ahjumma, tolong siapkan 3 cangkir kopi dan siapkan juga makan siang." Tirai Chanyeol kemudian.

"Baik tuan." Ahjumma pun mengangguk patuh pada dan tak lupa pamit pada Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri disana hanya memperhatikan ketiganya saling menyapa. Tampak akrab dan dekat.

Mereka terlihat asyik tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun sang pemilik rumah. Jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk menyusul Ahjumma ke dapur.

"Ahjumma~"

"Ah~ Nyonya?" Ahjumma yang baru saja menuangkan bubuk kopi ke mesin kopi seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Mereka tamu tuan?"

"Iya, Nyonya." Ahjumma tersenyum sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Memang mereka siapa?"

"Oh, itu Tuan Sehun dan Sekretaris Tuan."

"Sehun?" Baekhyun rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ya... Ah entahlah.

"Iya, Nyonya. Mereka hanya mengatakan hal itu dan tuan juga menelpon untuk membiarkan mereka masuk."

"Jadi ahjumma tidak tahu?"

"Tidak Nyonya."

Baekhyun termenung disana. Siapa mereka? Apa mungkin dokter itu adalah dokter yang akan merawatnya nanti? Tapi bukankah dokter pribadinya sudah mengatakan jika Baekhyun sudah sembuh? Entahlah.

"Ah iya ahjumma, berikan tuan teh saja ya. Dan bawakan juga mereka beberapa kue kering karna tuan belum sarapan. Aku akan ada dikamarku jika ada yang mencari."

"Baik, Nyonya."

 ** **-MW-****

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menuju tangga saat Chanyeol dan kedua tamunya sedang sibuk berbincang. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang baru saja melewati mereka.

Jadi Baekhyun mengabaikan tata krama dan jalan begitu saja menuju tangga, Lagipula mereka sedang sibuk jadi menyapa pun bukan pilihan yang baik bagi Baekhyun. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mendengarnya jadi persetan dengan sopan santun. Pikir Baekhyun acuh.

Tak lama kemudian ahjumma datang dengan 2 cangkir kopi untuk Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan ia membawakan Chanyeol secangkir teh.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menerutkan alisnya heran.

"Ahjumma?"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Bukankah saya memesan 3 cangkir kopi?"

"Ah itu~ Nyonya mengatakan jika Tuan belum sarapan jadi ada baiknya Tuan meminum teh saja. Bagaimana tuan?"

"Ah~ T-tidak ahjumma, terimakasih."

Semetara Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung menggoda Chanyeol dengan memainkan alis mereka.

"Jadi sekarang kalian sudah saling memperhatikan eoh?" Goda Sehun jail.

"Woah.. istrimu sangat perhatian Tuan. Wkwk"

"Kalian sungguh lucu."

"Aish.. Diam kalian." Chanyeol hanya menggeleng acuh.

"-Jadi sampai dimana tadi kita?" Lanjut Chanyeol

 ** **-MW-****

Jam makan siang sudah tiba jadi Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk makan siang bersama. Lalu Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun ragu. Haruskah ia mengajak wanita itu atau tidak? Karna sejujurnya Chanyeol hanya khawatir Baekhyun masih butuh waktu utnuk istirahat jadi ia tak melibatkan Baekhyun dalam obrolan yang mungkin saja tak ingin didengarnya.

Tapi Chanyeol menepis keraguan itu. Ia menaiki tangga dan berniat mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan bersama atau setidaknya ia dapat memastikan makanan apa yang ingin Baekhyun makan.

 ** **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..****

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana membuat Chanyeol penasaran. Jadi ia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

Dan benar saja kamar Baekhyun tidak terkunci. Terlihatlah si mungil yang nampak kelelahan dibalik selimutnya. Baekhyun nampak damai dalam acara tidur siangnya. Begitu mungil dibalik selimutnya yang besar.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hey~" Chanyeol menyisir anak rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Eugh~"

"Kau harus makan siang. Mau kubawakan makan siangmu kemari?"

"Eugh?" Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya saat Chanyeol terus saja menyisir rambutnya.  
"Kau~" ujarnya setengah sadar.

"Kau harus makan siang lalu minum obatmu. Jadi mau kubawakan makan siangmu kemari atau tidak?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia mencoba duduk terlebih dulu.

"Tamumu sudah pulang?" Tanyanya serak.

"Kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka?"

"Tidak~ Aku hanya bertanya."

"Belum. Mereka masih ada di bawah menunggu untuk makan siang bersama. Jadi apakah-"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengenalkan mereka pada ku? A-pa mereka juga tak tahu tentang pernikahan kita? Atau kau menyembunyikan a-ku dari mereka?"

Baekhyun menunduk sedih karenanya. Entah bagaimana pertanyaan seperti itu seakan menjadi beban untuknya.

Pertama, Chanyeol bersikap seakan ia tak mengakui Baekhyun sebagai istrinya. Dan kedua, Chanyeol seakan menutupi pernikahan mereka dari orang lain.

Selama ini hanya keluarga Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal. Chanyeol tak pernah memperkenalkan orang lain. Ya walaupun dirinya juga tidak. T-tapi memangnya siapa yang mau Baekhyun kenalkan pada Chanyeol?

Bukankah Baekhyun tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun? Kecuali Kai? Mantan pacarnya.

"Kau mau makan sekarang atau ku tertawai?" Ujar Chanyeol renyah.

Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dan menghela nafas.  
"Kalau kau mau tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan pada Luhan. Ku tunggu di bawah." Chanyeol tersenyum jail pada Baekhyun. Kemudian ia mengusak surai Baekhyun acak.

Membuat si empunya mendengus kesal.

"Oh iya, terimakasih untuk tehnya." Chanyeol pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

 ** **-MW-****

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan diri. Mengatur nafas dan mencoba berjalan tenang menuruni tangga. Dilihatnya semua mata melihatnya dari ruang makan.

Sungguh mereka semua terlihat aneh dengan senyum itu. Pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Lalu Chanyeol mulai memperkenalkan tamunya.

"Ini adalah Sehun. Temanku yang juga seorang dokter."

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun terlihat gemas pada si kecil Baekhyun. Seingatnya dulu Baekhyun tidak semanis ini.

"Hai Baekhyun, aku Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Masih ingat dengan kejadian alkohol di acara pernikahanmu? Ya itu aku. Wkwk"

"Hah?" Baekhyun terkejut dan menimang-nimang ucapan Sehun tapi ia merasa tak mengenalnya. Jadi Baekhyun mengabaikan Sehun dan menganggap Sehun hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri jadi ia tak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Hehehe.." Ia hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Sepertinya ia tak mengingatmu." Goda Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Dan ditimpali dengusan oleh Sehun.

"Dan ini Kyungsoo, dia adalah sekretarisku dan teman dekat Sehun."

"Maaf, aku bukan teman dekatnya. Aku lebih tua darinya. Dan Annyeonghaseo, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau bisa memanggilku eonnie karna kau pasti lebih muda dariku" Ujat Kyungsoo bangga.

"Dia memang sedikit gila hormat." Ujar Sehun menasehati.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum karenanya. Ternyata Kyungsoo dan Sehun sangat bersahabat. Jadi ia tak perlu takut untuk diterima mereka.

"Dan kau harus ingat, Baekhyun. Aku adalah suamimu. Jadi jangan terlalu sering tersenyum pada orang lain." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan acuh dan memulai makan siangnya begitu saja. 

"Uuuuhh~" Seketika Sehun dan Kyungsoo menyahutinya dengan godaan.

Membuat Baekhyun kikuk setengah mati pada Chanyeol. Oh pipinya~ tiba-tiba memanas.

 ** **-MW-****

"Aku sudah mengecek cctv kantor Baekhyun tapi tak ada rekaman yang menunjukkan kalau Luhan menuangkan cairan apapun diminuman Baekhyun. Setidaknya untuk membuktikan Luhan bersalah adalah dengan menemukan bukti kalau Luhan yang memasukkan heroin itu ke dalam minuman Baekhyun atau-."

"Mencari botol heroin itu dan menemukan sidik jari Luhan disana. Kalau dugaanku benar, sidik jari Luhan juga seharusnya ada di gelas atau sendok yang dipakainya untuk Baekhyun. Aku ingin menyelidiki kasus ini sendiri karna nama Baekhyun dan perusahaannya akan menjadi taruhannya jika kita melakukannya secara terbuka." Jelas Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar.  
"Mungkin saja berita ini akan melebar di media. Dan mereka akan lebih tertarik pada masa lalu Baekhyun dibandingkan untuk mengungkap kasus ini. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

"Ya, aku pikir Chanyeol benar." Sehun pun setuju dengan pendapat Chanyeol.  
"Akan sangat menyusahkan kita untuk menutup mulut media daripada menyelesaikan kasus ini. Lagipula ini bukan pekerjaan sulit. Bukankah kita sering melihatnya di tv?" Kekeh Sehun enteng.

"Kyungsoo, aku percayakan Baekhyun padamu. Mulai saat ini kau yang akan menggantikan tugas Nyonya Ahn. Jadi berhati-hatilah."

Kemudian Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. Meraih tangan Baekhyun erat dibawah meja.

"Dan ku harap kau juga mengerti perananmu, Baekhyun."

 ** **-TBC**** -


End file.
